Killing Loneliness
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Suite de Vampire Heart. UA. Slash. "Je n'ai pas peur de toi." Cette fois, des dents accompagnèrent les lèvres lors du baiser. Le contact aigu des canines le fit grimacer. Mais elles ne percèrent pas la chair. Pas encore.
1. Prologue

_Killing Loneliness_

Univers alternatif impliquant vampires (mention possible de loups-garous). Slash Sirius/Antoine, mention de SBRL. Suite de Vampire Heart. Killing Loneliness a lieu directement après le chapitre 29 de Vampire Heart.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers m'appartiennent à l'exception de Sirius Black. Possibles mentions/apparitions de James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et Regulus Black, propriétés de J.K. Rowling. Le titre de la fic provient de la chanson _Killing Loneliness_, du groupe HIM, sur leur album Dark Light.

_Rapide rappel des derniers chapitres de Vampire Heart : _après la rupture entre Sirius et Remus et la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, Sirius essaie de noyer la douleur au Requiem For A Dream. Il plonge alors dans un monde de débauche et de drogue et n'en ressort que contraint et forcé par Will, puis par James. De retour au repère, il se retrouve sans soutien, apprend le futur départ de son meilleur ami. Malade, il n'a plus aucune envie de combattre. Cependant le comportement de Vitany à son égard réveille en partie son ancienne combativité et il fuit le repère, sans un autre mot que _"oubliez-moi"_.

* * *

_Prologue_

_Clak, clak, clak._

Le bruit régulier de ses pas se répercutait dans le silence de la grande galerie, vide à sa seule exception.

Force, sérénité et calme imprégnaient cette démarche volontaire et pourtant, peu pressée.

L'aube pointait son nez, timidement, telle une amante effarouchée et qui se laisse apprivoiser, tandis qu'il parcourait le couloir, remarquant à peine à présent la magnificence des lieux.

Les vastes salles, faites de marbre, d'or, d'ivoire, semblaient refléter comme autant de milliers de joyaux la douce lumière que dispensaient les lustres aux proportions monumentales. Les couloirs étaient d'un blanc rayonnant et pur, décorés de tableaux exquis et de statues si habilement travaillées qu'on les aurait presque crues animées. Les chambres, nombreuses, étaient somptueuses et spacieuses, chargées et chères. Les halls et salons, si beaux et empreints de tant de magnificence osée qu'on aurait juré que leur architecte avait vendu son âme au diable pour créer une telle splendeur. Pour avoir osé défier le Créateur dans son agencement si parfait.

Les jardins immenses où poussaient milles fleurs aux senteurs exotiques et suaves, et autres plantes rares. Les promenades et sentiers, les fontaines et bassins, les kiosques et pavillons, tout était d'une somptuosité outrageante.

Un royaume de lumière et de richesse. Tellement en opposition avec l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un clan de vampires.

Mais tout ça, il ne le remarquait presque plus.

Il allongea le pas, sans effort, prenant soin d'éviter les hautes fenêtres par lesquelles se déverserait les pâles rayons du soleil d'ici quelques instants.

Il n'y avait aucune autre âme prise à déambuler dans le repère à cette heure. Tous craignaient l'astre du jour et évitaient avec un soin presque superstitieux son lever.

Lui, aimait l'aube. Il aimait cette limite entre obscurité et lumière, entre humanité et monstruosité, entre vie et mort...si ténue, parfois. Il aimait être seul dans ces moments privilégiés où il admirait cette étoile honnie par tous ceux de son espèce et vénérée de lui seul.

Bientôt, il atteignit le bout de la galerie qui menait à ses quartiers.

Ceux-ci étaient éloignés des logements des autres immortels. C'était légitime : il était le Maître du clan de Paris, il était un Ancien. Il n'était même pas envisageable qu'il pût se joindre à sa communauté vampirique...elle lui était trop inférieure.

Ça avait été sa pensée quand il avait créé ce palais. Quand il avait ordonné la construction de son repère.

Trop jeune et fou à l'époque. Trop hautain et fier. Trop imbu de lui-même, de sa supériorité et de sa perfection.

Le temps lui avait appris, tel un maître cruel, que jamais il ne serait un dieu, que jamais il ne serait aussi supérieur et parfait qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était sa faute, à lui et à son entêtement puéril, à lui et à ceux qui l'avaient désigné comme symbole et idole de leurs fantasmes de somptueuse immortalité.

Il avait été celui qui apportait la lumière. Le sombre équivalant du Roi-soleil, son ombre charnelle et immortelle. Et bien soit ! Il avait accepté ce rôle, jouant plus que sa part, dépassant par son obscur rayonnement son contemporain seigneur, éclipsant son pouvoir car _lui_, était un _vrai_ dieu.

Pauvre Louis XIV, pauvre mortel se croyant invulnérable ! Pauvre humain, pauvre chose pathétique ! Quelle comparaison tenait-il avec lui ? Lui, ce misérable insecte qui n'avait même pas vécu cent ans ?

_Lui_ avait été puissant, outrageusement puissant, plus fort que tous les autres immortels, plus beau et plus parfait qu'eux tous réunis !

Oui, il avait été un dieu. Il s'était vu porteur d'une sombre flamme, d'un simulacre de soleil pour ceux qui ne le verraient plus jamais. Il avait fait de la lumière son amante, il s'en était fait maître, lui seul osant paraître si librement aux yeux des mortels, lui seul osant les séduire impunément, lui seul osant bâtir tant d'audacieuse splendeur, lui seul osant s'arroger la couleur blanche comme étendard.

Un symbole de perfection, de puissance, de divinité et de lumière. Lui aussi, à sa façon, un Roi-soleil.

Mais l'arrivée de nouveaux Anciens, plus forts que lui – mais jamais plus beaux, oh non, il restait le plus magnifique d'entre eux – l'avait fait tomber de son piédestal. Il restait le Maître incontesté de Paris, oui, de toute la France et les régions qui l'entouraient, oui, mais dorénavant, il n'était plus un dieu.

Lui aussi avait connu son règne. Sa période de gloire et de faste était révolue. Son rayonnement s'était éteint, petit à petit.

Oh bien sûr, il était encore craint – il restait l'un des plus puissants immortels, même parmi les Anciens – mais on ne l'adulait plus désormais. Il n'était plus un sauveur, plus une idole.

La magnificence de son palais était considérée comme une preuve de sa futilité et de sa folie arrogante. Sa beauté inhumaine, comme un mirage dont il fallait se méfier.

Il était bien trop lumineux pour un vampire.

Il avait été trop audacieux, avait trop voulu. Le monde ne serait jamais à ses pieds et on lui avait grignoté ses territoires peu à peu. Il n'était plus l'unique Maître d'Europe désormais.

Ironiquement, l'admiration fervente qu'on lui portait auparavant était devenue une crainte superstitieuse.

Regarder sa perfection pourrait vous plonger dans la folie, vous faire tomber éperdument amoureux d'une statue de glace qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre respect ou sentiment pour un autre être que lui-même.

Devenir son amant vous condamnerait à devenir son esclave. Un être enchaîné à lui, éperdu de sa froide grâce, amoureux d'un cœur qui ne battrait jamais pour vous, ivre de quelqu'un qui ne vous considérera jamais comme un égal.

Tout cela...ce n'était que le triste résultat d'un passé trop éclatant. A force de se rendre inatteignable...il l'était devenu, en quelque sorte.

La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

Faisant abstraction du décor tout en dorures et blancs de ses appartements, il rejoignit son bureau avec un soupir et s'attela à la tâche – oh combien peu reluisante – de la paperasserie.

Être un Ancien n'avait pas que des privilèges...loin de là.

Les papiers parsemés sur la table consistaient en de diverses affaires concernant l'entretien du repère, des querelles urgentes à régler entre immortels, des rapports des Agents de la Mort, des bulletins qui lui parvenaient sur la guerre en cours – un chef de meute lycan éliminé à La Haye, un autre à Milan –, des dates des futures réunions des Anciens ainsi que leur but.

Sans grand enthousiasme, il s'attela à la question d'une dispute entre deux chefs de clans rivaux en Espagne. L'un, un vampire de très noble famille mais jeune, semblait avoir voulu empiéter sur le territoire de son congénère – plus puissant – et qui lui avait apparemment "volé" sa maîtresse favorite. La querelle avait pris de telles proportions qu'elle s'était transformée en guerre miniature entre les deux factions. Les blessés et morts commençaient à se faire trop nombreux pour que la situation puisse être encore tolérée. Sans dire qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour les cacher aux yeux des mortels.

Un soupir irrité franchit ses lèvres.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait place pour de telles absurdités dans la région qu'il contrôlait ? Des guerres pour des terres, des guerres pour des femmes ! Il n'y avait rien de plus absurde.

Il devrait se rendre en Espagne dès le lendemain, pour régler cet embarrassant différend. Quel ennui.

Trop plongé dans l'étude de ses affaires, il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que c'était la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable qui venait de perturber sa concentration.

Légèrement ennuyé et surpris – qui pouvait donc lui téléphoner à cette heure ? en pleine journée ? – il saisit son portable et décrocha.

« Allô ? » fit-il, un brin contrarié.

Un silence. Le bruit d'une inspiration qu'on prend et puis...

_« Antoine ? »_

Un souffle, rien qu'un souffle. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en reconnaissant le timbre si caractéristique, l'accent anglais si subtil et pourtant si chantant.

Il n'aurait jamais pu le confondre avec un autre.

« _Sirius ?_ »

Un soupir, relâché. Puis un ton pressant, urgent. Chuchoté ?

_« Est-ce que ta proposition tient toujours ?_ »

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa proposition ?

« Quand je t'ai proposé de venir dans mon clan ? »

_« Oui. »_

La réponse n'avait été qu'un simple murmure. Pourtant, c'était comme si elle avait été un cri répercuté en mille échos, pour Antoine.

« Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Aussi longtemps que tu veux, Sirius. »

Le ton avait été neutre mais imperceptiblement teinté de quelque chose de plus _subtil_. Un ton plus doux, aux accents légèrement charmeurs. Pas assez pour éveiller la méfiance. Un ton bas, presque confident et pourtant clair, comme s'il n'y avait rien à cacher. Comme une faveur qu'on ne réserve qu'à un ami proche, un privilège rare qu'il faut chérir. Un lien qu'on créée, des ficelles qu'on tire, une redevance. Un délicieux poison qu'on instille, doucement. Anesthésier les soupçons.

Sirius se rendrait-il compte de ça ?

_« Quand est-ce que je peux venir ? »_

« N'importe quand. Préviens et je prépare tout pour toi. »

Mais malgré lui, il sentait que la situation n'était pas totalement sous son contrôle. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose clochait. Pour quelle raison Sirius viendrait-il soudainement ici ? Pourquoi tomber dans la gueule du loup _maintenant_, alors qu'il l'avait si soigneusement évité pendant des semaines ? Ce n'était pas parce que le jeune vampire avait cédé à ses pressions, non. Sirius aimait beaucoup trop Londres. Alors pourquoi d'un coup la quitter ? Avait-il eu une violente altercation avec ses parents ? Au sujet de son frère disparu ? Des Anges de la Mort ? Ou peut-être...peut-être avaient-ils découvert pour son amant lycan ?

_Face aux Black en furie...il pense que je suis le seul à pouvoir le protéger, lui, et son lycan._

Un sourire amer tordit ses lèvres. Sirius l'intéressait en partie pour cette affection ridicule qu'il avait pour cette créature. Mais aller jusqu'à protéger une telle chose, une telle abomination ? Oh non, assurément non. Il ne lèvera jamais le petit doigt pour cette erreur de la nature, cette _sous-race_. Pas quand sa disparition lui permettrait d'obtenir le jeune Black. Pas quand sa disparition lui ouvrait tant de portes.

Jusqu'à quel degré de douleur Sirius pouvait-il survivre ? Jusqu'où allait son _humanité _?

_« Ce soir, je pourrais ?_ _»_ demanda Sirius abruptement.

Antoine fut pris de court – _si tôt ?_ – mais n'en montra rien. Il aurait presque dû s'y attendre...Sirius était tellement impulsif.

« Bien entendu. »

_« Je prendrais le premier train de ce soir. »_

_Seras-tu seul ?_

« D'accord. As-tu besoin qu'on t'escorte ou Alphard t'accompagnera-t-il ? »

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation malaisée. Un instant, Antoine crut qu'il allait peut-être lui signaler la présence du lycan.

_Il sait que je le tuerai s'il entrait ici. Il sait que je déteste trop cette race pour seulement en laisser un seul pénétrer chez moi._

_« Je n'ai rien prévu. Je viens de prendre cette décision. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais. »_

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Sirius pensait toujours le pire de lui. Il le connaissait si mal.

« Je ne dis rien à la légère Sirius, tu devrais le savoir. »

Le ton se fit encore plus pressant, presque angoissé.

_« Ne mets personne au courant de mon arrivée, s'il te plaît. » _demanda Sirius d'un ton suppliant._ « Je ne veux pas qu'Alphard soit au courant. Est-ce...est-ce que tu pourras...mettre quelqu'un à ma disposition pour venir ? Je ne saurais pas me rendre au repère seul. »_

« Bien entendu, ça ne posera aucun problème. »

Il devina le malaise de Sirius à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il essayait sûrement de couper la conversation d'une manière suffisamment polie. Comment achever la discussion, après une demande si singulière ?

« As-tu autre chose à me demander ? » demanda-t-il, pour faciliter la tâche au jeune vampire.

_« Non. »_ souffla Sirius.

Oh comme il aimait sa voix ! Comme il pouvait imaginer ce visage fin, en ce moment tordu d'anxiété et d'embarras ! Comme il pouvait imaginer ces doigts délicats s'agiter nerveusement ! C'était péché d'avoir donné tant de beauté et de perfection à un être aussi impétueux. Péché qu'il préfère les races inférieures alors que tout le désignait pour en faire un vampire puissant.

Dieu aimait-il les rebelles ?

« Dans ce cas, au revoir et à ce soir, Sirius. »

_« Au revoir, Antoine. Et merci. »_

La tonalité sèche annonça la fin de l'appel.

Quelques instants, Antoine ne réagit pas. Puis, sortant de son immobilité, il reposa l'appareil sur le bureau et écarta résolument de ses préoccupations l'affaire en Espagne.

Se levant souplement du siège et se dirigeant vers les hautes fenêtres qui couraient le long du mur, il fixa ses yeux sur le spectacle de l'aube en train de se lever, nappant ses jardins d'un brouillard laiteux, leur donnant ainsi une allure fantomatique et irréelle. A l'horizon, comme une légère courbe dorée et scintillante, le soleil s'apprêtait doucement à se lever sur les terres brumeuses.

_Une nouvelle aurore._

Distraitement, il convoqua un domestique. Sans égard pour l'avoir fait sortir de jour et l'avoir tiré du sommeil, il lui ordonna d'apprêter une chambre sur le champ. La plus luxueuse et somptueuse possible.

Il voulait que Sirius pâlisse devant la magnificence des lieux.

Mais le domestique ne partait pas. Était-il encore trop endormi ? Il semblait gêné, embarrassé. Quelque chose le perturbait, de toute évidence.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Où dois-je l'installer, Maître ? Toutes les chambres de l'aile sud sont prises ou en travaux. »

L'aile sud...la partie la plus luxueuse du repère. Généralement réservée aux vampires de haut rang ou aux Anciens. Évidemment, il fallait que cela arrive pour l'arrivée de Sirius.

Quel dilemme.

« Et bien, fais-le installer dans ces environs. »

Les yeux du jeune vampire s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il avait cru mal entendre.

« Dans vos quartiers, Maître ? »

Il réprima un soupir d'agacement.

« Non, pas _dans_ mes quartiers mais dans les _environs._ Souffrirais-tu d'un trouble de l'audition ? » répliqua-t-il, irrité.

Le vampire semblait mortifié.

« Excusez-moi, Maître. Je m'exécute tout de suite. » fit-il avec empressement avant de tourner les talons, puis de se raviser brusquement. Antoine ne lui avait pas encore permis de quitter la pièce.

« Tu peux partir. »

Il ne tourna pas la tête quand il entendit la porte se refermer sans bruit.

Il avait vu l'étonnement se peindre sur les traits du domestique. C'était légitime. Personne ne s'installait aussi près des quartiers du Maître. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Antoine était solitaire. Glacial. Et extrêmement hautain. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'on le dépeignait, ainsi qu'on le considérait.

Oh, assurément, il l'avait été au début. Mais les années passant, il s'était rendu compte des erreurs qu'un égo trop grand pouvait commettre. La solitude avait fini par ronger sa fierté, les aléas de la vie lui avaient appris que l'arrogance était mère de soucis. Il était cependant trop tard pour essayer de changer sa réputation d'inaccessibilité et de froideur. Et puis, ne l'arrangeait-elle pas, au final ?

Cette nouvelle d'un invité mystérieux pouvant s'arroger autant de droits ferait probablement le tour du repère en à peine quelques heures. Le clan serait en ébullition, à se demander _qui_ pouvait bien s'approcher autant de leur glacial Maître. Que sa communauté s'imagine ce qui pouvait lui plaire, il ne la découragerait pas de ses illusions.

Là, dehors, le jour embrasait la terre de couleurs enflammées. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_Je te veux, Sirius Black. Et pour t'obtenir, il n'y a_ aucune_ limite._

* * *

_Atmosphère : Living In A World Without You – The Rasmus, 21 juillet 2008_

_Final Co__nfrontation – Midnight Syndicate, 22 jui__llet 20__08_

_album U.S.C.H.! – Turmion Kätilöt, 31 juillet 2008_

_Le Onde / Giorni Dispari – Ludovico Einaudi, 23 novembre 2010_

_(silence) – 28-29 novembre 2010_

_(silence) – 8 décembre 2010_

**Petite précision sémantique : "une nouvelle aurore" est la traduction littérale de "a new dawn". Ce mot a infiniment plus de sens en anglais qu'en français mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver d'équivalent dans la langue de Molière. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous percevrez cette "nouvelle aurore" avec le sens que je veux lui donner ;)**

**Comme dit dans mes notes sur le dernier chapitre de Vampire Heart, Killing Loneliness risque de ne pas susciter autant d'enthousiasme que VH, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne s'agit ici que de **_**mon**_** univers et presque exclusivement que de mes personnages (à part Sirius, bien entendu). Il n'y aura pas de SBRL. L'épilogue de VH ne sera pas écrit, n'ayant, en réalité, aucune crédibilité (vous voyez vraiment Sirius retourner dans les bras de Remus ?). KL est clairement un Sirius/Antoine (bien que les qualifier de "couple" serait abusif et présomptueux) et ne se rattache pas à Harry Potter. C'est donc un UA total, pour ne pas dire un travail complètement original. [EDIT en date de juillet 2012 : le plan original est modifié, certains personnages devraient faire leur réapparition et un lent retour aux personnages de VH/HP est amorcé.]  
**

**KL ne sera probablement pas aussi dark que l'était VH dans les derniers chapitres. Cependant, Sirius ne va toujours pas très bien et il se reconstruira tout au long de la fic.**

**A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai absolument aucun plan pour cette fic au-delà des deux premiers chapitres. Je ne sais pas quelle longueur fera KL. On va le faire en totally free style.**

**Mon rythme de publication sera anarchique. Vous attendrez à coup sûr des semaines avant d'avoir un nouveau chapitre. Très probablement des mois. Si je dépasse la barre des un an, vous pouvez commencer à désespérer. Mes études sont chargées (mes examens approchent à grand pas et je ne publierais probablement pas avant fin janvier) et mon goût de l'écriture n'est revenu qu'il y a peu. J'aime Killing Loneliness et j'aime Antoine, mais il faut que vous compreniez que ce projet remonte à tellement longtemps (VH a été débutée il y a voilà plus de quatre ans) que je peux avoir du mal et parfois le détester. Et aussi que je n'ai pas toujours la motivation, l'inspiration ou tout simplement le temps d'écrire. Les études supérieures sont cruelles.**

**Vous pourrez aisément le remarquer, ce prologue a été majoritairement écrit en 2008. Je n'ai retouché majoritairement que le style, ayant – heureusement – acquis un peu plus de maturité et d'expérience au fil des années. J'ai aussi raccourci et changé la fin. De cinq pages, le prologue est passé à quatre. Ce qui est peut-être un chiffre plus seyant pour "juste" un prologue.**

**J'espère cependant que vous aimerez KL comme vous avez aimé VH =)**

**Sorn**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

Le bruit d'une cloison qui se ferme, un chuintement puis un _clak!_ sec, sonore.

Quelques secondes, quelques microsecondes, il fut plongé dans le noir, dans l'incertitude, dans un monde où tout pouvait arriver simplement parce que l'imagination avait tous les droits.

Mais avec des craquements, les ampoules rouges s'allumèrent, petit à petit, éclairèrent d'une lueur écarlate les murs, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient couverts de sang.

Il se sentait malade.

Prudemment, comme s'il était trop faible, comme s'il était un vieillard, il avançait, le cœur battant la chamade, luttant pour cogner alors que sa nature-même devrait lui interdire pareil déchaînement.

_Malade. Je suis tellement malade._

Son corps faiblissait, ses jambes avaient peine à supporter son poids, ses genoux ne voulaient que plier.

Il ravala un cri de rage.

_Tu pourrais revenir sur tes pas. Oublier ta folie et accepter. Tu sais qu'__**elle**__ serait là pour toi._

Et cette seule pensée parvenait à lui faire mettre un pas devant l'autre, à le faire avancer.

Il ne voulait pas devenir le pantin de quelqu'un, ne devenir qu'une marionnette tout juste bonne à sourire quand il faut.

_Mais une marionnette peut oublier._

Un instant, un court instant, il s'immobilisa.

_Oublier ?_

Comme une promesse murmurée à l'oreille, le mot résonnait en lui, se réverbérant dans son corps, lui faisant sentir à quel point il avait _besoin _d'oubli.

Et puis il se rappelait cette autre solution. Cette solution qui était tout aussi un piège que l'autre, qui était tout aussi dangereuse que l'autre.

Partir n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des choix...mais au moins c'était le sien.

Et à nouveau, il reprit sa marche, se cramponnant à cette idée comme à une lueur blafarde dans l'obscurité. C'était_ sa _décision.

Il refusait d'écouter cette voix minuscule qui lui soufflait, à l'arrière de sa tête :

_Mais est-ce vraiment un choix ?_

_

* * *

_

Longtemps, il eut l'impression de parcourir les couloirs vermeils comme dans un rêve de sang, un rêve de mort.

Oh, ne rêvait-il pas ? Là-bas, cette ombre...n'était-ce pas... ?

La fièvre était-elle encore là ? Était-ce encore une hallucination due à la drogue ? Cette échappée...n'était-ce encore qu'une illusion ? Elle était tellement semblable aux fantômes du Requiem, tellement semblables aux cauchemars...Était-ce réellement... ?

Sur sa langue, sur ses lèvres, le cri se pressait, impatient de sortir et pourtant, impossible à émettre.

Il devait retenir la silhouette. Ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Pas encore une fois.

_Non, ne pars pas._

Il avança, essaya de courir. Il appela. L'ombre ne sembla pas réagir à son appel, de prime abord. Puis elle se tourna légèrement.

Un instant, il vacilla.

_Reg._

Comme un miroir déformé, lui renvoyant, loin, plus loin, toujours cette même silhouette et ce visage, tellement semblable au sien, tellement semblable à_ eux_.

_Reg._

Il eut un sourire. Un sourire tellement pur, tellement triste. Des traits si solennels pour un visage proche encore de l'enfant.

Quelques pas, juste quelques pas.

_Reg._

Il avança, encore. Bientôt, il pourrait atteindre la silhouette, bientôt...il n'aurait plus qu'à tendre le bras, bientôt il...

_Reg._

Les yeux noirs, oh si noirs, s'écarquillèrent soudain et un air horrifié se peignit sur ses traits, il se mit à hurler, hurler, hurler. A faire des signes lui intimant d'aller plus vite, plus vite, toujours plus vite.

_« Sirius, Sirius, Sirius ! Ne te retourne pas ! »_

Pourquoi un tel ordre ? Et alors qu'il allait se retourner pour voir ce qui horrifiait tellement son frère, ce qui lui faisait tellement peur, il ferma les yeux.

Combien de temps s'écoula ? Une seconde ? Une éternité ?

Quand il les rouvrit, le visage de son frère était face au sien. Et tandis qu'il s'évanouissait, comme dans un nuage de brume, Sirius put sentir le souffle sur ses lèvres, comme une prière.

_« Retrouve-moi. »_

_

* * *

_

Une vitre, froide, trop froide contre sa joue.

Les yeux qui papillonnent, battent faiblement.

Tourbillon de couleurs et de noir. Il fait froid, beaucoup trop froid. Il n'y a que le bruit imperceptible du vent, que le silence qui lui bourdonne aux oreilles.

L'état de conscience ne dure que quelques secondes.

Déjà, là-bas, les cauchemars l'attendent avec impatience. Ils trépignent, se battent pour la première place.  
Et quand il replonge, leurs serres se referment sur lui, leurs griffes le rattrapent avec avidité pour le déchirer de toute part.

Ils le dévorent.

Et ils le jurent : à la fin, il ne restera plus rien de Sirius Black.

* * *

La voix du conducteur résonne de façon presque lugubre dans ce dernier train à grande vitesse à destination de Paris. Dans le silence froid du wagon, dans le faible chuintement de la machine, elle le sort d'un cauchemar.

S'il y avait eu un autre passager dans cette voiture, il aurait retrouvé un jeune homme aux traits livides, aux yeux, d'un argent trop intense, exorbités. Malade, défait, en sueur.

Comme engagé dans une lutte permanente, dans le sommeil comme à l'état de veille.

Combien de temps encore faudrait-il avant que le combat ne cesse ?

* * *

C'est comme hagard qu'il descendit du train, comme un piètre acteur projeté sur une scène qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les constructions toutes de métal et de verre laissaient voir le noir de la nuit à travers leurs vitres. Les étoiles, la lune étaient cachés par des nuages de pollution.

Gare de courants d'air, gare de glace, le froid ici était encore plus intense.

Incertain, il ne savait que faire, que demander, où aller.

_Tu n'es plus chez toi, maintenant._

Les rares conversations qu'il percevait n'étaient pas dans sa langue maternelle. Les sonorités de la langue de Molière lui paraissait agressives, violentes, à une heure si peu propice aux rencontres, si fortuite aux horreurs.

« Hey, mec, t'as pas une clope ? »

Il se retourna brusquement, surpris par la voix soudainement si proche. Un homme adulte le fixait, les yeux bleus, durs. Même s'il ne faisait rien, même s'il ne faisait aucun geste, son attitude semblait dire _danger!_ Comme une menace palpable, s'il refusait d'entrer dans son jeu. Son regard critique l'examinait, comme une potentielle proie, comme un futur cadavre à dépecer.

« Sorry, I... »

Des balbutiements en anglais. Erreur.

Tandis que l'homme face à lui jurait et s'apprêtait à parler à nouveau – allait-il réitérer sa demande ? – une autre voix l'interrompit :

« Monsieur Black ? »

Comme un cri, un écho glacé, les deux mots résonnaient dans le silence nocturne.

Quand il se retourna, c'est un homme adulte, sans âge ni trait caractéristique qu'il trouva, non loin de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. On aurait dit que nul souffle ne sortait de ses lèvres, qu'il était comme taillé dans le marbre.

Si froid.

La gorge trop nouée pour émettre un son, il ne fit qu'hocher raidement la tête, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Le regard que le vampire lui retourna était désintéressé et vide. Comme une statue en motion, il se retourna, ne prononçant qu'un « Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît » avant de repartir dans la direction d'où il était venu, sans seulement s'inquiéter de savoir si Sirius le suivait ou non.

L'humain français, lui, avait déjà disparu.

Sans un mot, Sirius agrippa le maigre sac qui contenait ses affaires, suivit l'homme qui dénotait dans cette gare presque vide, habitée pour l'essentiel de SDF, voyageurs tardifs et autres badauds.

Pourtant, quand ils sortirent de la gare, ce fut comme s'ils venaient de plonger dans un tout autre univers.

Comme un éclaboussement de couleur et de clarté, une explosion de rires et de conversations, il se retrouvait plongé dans un lieu de chaleur, de vie, de _lumière_.

Tout autour, la vie s'animait. Les terrasses des cafés, les petits restaurants, même quelques rares échoppes encore ouvertes. Une ville de touristes et de citadins, une ville toujours en mouvement et en ébullition.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'attarder sur les visages et les mots des passants. Déjà, on l'emmenait plus loin, loin de la vie, loin de la chaleur.

_Tu ne fais pas partie de ce monde-ci._

Le vampire, déjà bien devant lui, se tenait maintenant près d'une voiture noire, patientant, semblant pouvoir attendre qu'il le rejoigne toute une éternité.

Une fois tous deux montés dans la voiture, il n'y eut plus que le doux ronronnement du moteur, plus que le bruit silencieux des roues qui mordaient la route.

Laissant son regard promener sur ce qui l'entourait pour concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que son arrivée imminente _là_, il remarquait la sobre richesse de l'intérieur de la voiture conduite sans à-coups ni mots par le vampire venu l'accueillir.

Pas de boiseries, pas de matériel dernier cri. Mais des sièges en cuir de bonne qualité et une ligne fine dans la construction de l'automobile. Utile, belle et simple.

Dehors, le paysage défilait de manière fluide, dans un mélange de lumières et néons avant de passer à une confusion plus reposante de brun, noir et vert, une fois qu'ils quittèrent le centre-ville, puis le périphérique.

Où l'emmenait-il, quel chemin empruntaient-ils ? Cela importait peu. Il était prêt à se laisser conduire presque n'importe où, tant que ça pouvait le faire changer de vie.

Le trajet fut long. Probablement s'assoupit-il à un moment ou à un autre. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir, sous son regard confus, qu'ils pénétraient en pleine forêt.

Alors que tout autour, il ne voyait plus qu'arbres, branches et feuilles dans un lugubre mélange, presque angoissant, au bout d'un temps interminable, loin devant, il finit par apercevoir de la lumière.

Formant comme une sombre voûte au-dessus d'eux, les arbres finirent par s'écarter au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à les laisser entrer sur un sentier crissant, fait de gravier clair, que les phares éclairaient d'un faisceau blanc.

Au bout de l'allée entourée de pelouses, là, triomphal, magnifique, comme un rire face à la naïveté des humains, le repère vampirique de Paris se dressait, comme un joyau étincelant sur un écrin composé d'étoiles.

Tel un palais, son imposante envergure le faisait paraître immense et gigantesque, tout en semblant parfaitement à sa place dans ce décor de verdure, comme s'il avait toujours dû faire partie de ce lieu.

Tout autour du repère, comme pour le mettre un peu plus en valeur, on pouvait apercevoir de délicats jardins où l'on imaginait sans peine sentir la douce et puissante fragrance de fleurs locales et exotiques, situées entre autres plantes rares et d'un riche vert émeraude.

Aux abords se dressait la forêt, telle une masse de sombre jade, encerclant le repère et ses jardins, créant une bulle hermétique, un petit paradis terrestre, semblable à une précieuse gardienne.

Dans la douce pelouse, on pouvait deviner des sentiers traçant des dessins compliqués, d'une rigoureuse géométrie, serpentant ci et là vers des bassins où trônaient fontaines et statues cracheuses d'eau. Ailleurs encore l'on apercevait des promenades, quelques fois piquetées de sculptures de marbre, arbrisseaux ou autre banc de repos en bois ou pierre, qui menaient vers d'autres petits kiosques et pavillons élégamment décorés.

C'était magnifique.

Et pourtant...l'extérieur était d'une beauté bien pâle comparé au palais lui-même.

Imposant et somptueux avec ses façades beiges et blanches, ses toits d'ardoise, il était à la fois sévère et pourtant d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

L'on devinait sans peine l'influence du classicisme dans l'architecture toute géométrique et symétrique, la régularité presque austère des étages. Cependant, ci et là on voyait des fantaisies baroques, des dessins ornementaux en forme de feuilles ou de fleurs qui créaient des jeux d'optique et renforçaient la séparation des étages, l'idée de grandeur du lieu. L'on pouvait voir encore de légers motifs s'enrouler autour des quelques piliers et colonnades séparant les hautes et grandes fenêtres. L'édifice se divisait en trois étages et ses deux tours rondes flanquant les ailes est et ouest donnaient l'impression de vouloir atteindre le ciel.

Tant de grandeur et d'audace faisaient tourner la tête et Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était pure folie que d'afficher tant de faste et de luxe à un endroit où il était si facile d'être repéré.

Trop captivé par l'architecture des lieux, il remarqua à peine que la voiture s'était à présent arrêtée et que le moteur avait été coupé. Sortant de sa torpeur tandis que le domestique lui ouvrait la portière, Sirius finit par sortir, se sentant ridiculement petit face à une si colossale demeure.

Émerveillé, légèrement désorienté, il ne pouvait que suivre le chemin tracé par le domestique, observant, imprimant dans sa mémoire la somptuosité du grand escalier de marbre qui menait à la double porte d'entrée, toute de bois précieux.

A travers les fenêtres, il pouvait voir, comme s'il s'était agi d'une pièce de théâtre, des robes et autres costumes flamboyants tournoyer comme des astres, pouvait voir les gestes délicats, les rires qui sortaient des fines gorges d'ombres chinoises colorées.

Sur des fonds dorés et blancs, il pouvait apercevoir cette société riche comme si elle était sortie d'un autre temps, comme si ce lieu n'était jamais vraiment sorti de la glorieuse époque du Classicisme français.

Quand il gravit le monumental escalier pour passer la double-porte, ce fut le brouhaha deviné dès avant qui l'accueillit.

Même plongé en plein cœur dans ce chaos de musique, de rires et de discussions, on ne pouvait nier l'impression profonde d'_ordre_ qui régnait. Comme si, même dans l'art de la parole et du geste, chaque mot, chaque acte était codifié.

C'était effrayant.

Marbre, or, carmin, satin...tout ici semblait être une vitrine du luxe, un décor dont même les acteurs faisaient partie. Comme une grande pièce orchestrée au millimètre près.

Tourbillonnantes, les robes se concurrençaient toutes en beauté et richesse, les éventails semblaient l'accessoire indispensable à toute bonne dame et les messieurs étaient comme autant de galants gentilshommes.

Un orchestre, invisible d'où Sirius se tenait, donnait un ton joyeux et animé à la soirée, colorait et emplissait le lieu de notes chaudes et riantes.

De riches tentures bordeaux décoraient les fenêtres, des bustes, des miroirs et des tableaux ornaient ci et là la vaste salle éclairée par de gigantesques lustres qui déversaient leur lumière sur des dalles qui brillaient comme de blancs joyaux.

Partout, l'on voyait la richesse, partout l'on voyait la lumière et la joie.

C'était si différent de Londres.

Morne, grise, froide, Londres lui semblait glaciale, austère, presque désuète en comparaison de cette scène sortie d'un autre temps, de cette scène qui appartenait à un trop riche passé.

Londres avait sa froide technologie, ses cachettes élaborées, ses mensonges pourpres. Ici, tout semblait doré. Ici, les vampires semblaient plus raffinés, plus distingués et pourtant, incroyablement plus ouverts et plus gais. Ils avaient presque l'apparence d'humains.

Tous se confondaient : de tous âges, de tous milieux, les vampires évoluaient comme sur une scène de théâtre géante qui n'avait cure de mêler les styles et les ordres.

Dans ce paysage de couleurs et de lumières, de richesse et de classe, il se sentait plus que jamais complètement étranger à ce monde.

Et celui qui aurait dû le faire entrer dans ce monde, celui qui aurait dû être là...ne l'était pas.

Nulle part il ne pouvait le sentir, l'entendre ou l'apercevoir. Comme soudain privé de ses sens, Sirius se sentait vide.

Son absence était tellement flagrante, tellement cruelle. C'était comme un abandon public, une sentence de mise à mort.

Mal à l'aise, déplacé dans cette masse colorée et riante qui, tout en ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention, semblait épier le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre faux-pas, il n'osait bouger, à peine respirer, de peur que tous ne fondent sur lui comme des vautours sur leur proie, prêts à le déchiqueter à la première occasion.

Il aurait voulu partir, partir au plus vite. Il avait l'impression que ces yeux perçaient des trous dans sa peau, dans son âme, comme s'ils cherchaient à le voir, à le voir tel qu'il était vraiment, pour deviner ses failles et les utiliser. Comme si, comme un élément intrus, il devait être éliminé au plus tôt, pour ne pas entacher la cohésion de leur corps.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas à présent qu'il était déjà parvenu si loin, pas à présent qu'il était là où il devait être. Pas à présent qu'il avait fait son choix.

_Mais était-il bon, ce choix ?_

Prenant une inspiration, prêt à braver cette foule à l'apparence si ouverte mais au comportement si hostile, il se tourna vers le domestique qui l'avait conduit ici et demanda, le plus naturellement possible, priant silencieusement pour une réponse positive : « Pardonnez-moi mais...où se trouve Antoine ? »

En une seconde, un battement de cœur, l'atmosphère changea. Comme soudainement chargée d'électricité et lourde de reproches, elle étouffait littéralement Sirius. Les rires s'étaient tus, les conversations explosaient en chuchotis effrénés et médisants. Comme un mur infranchissable, les aristocrates s'étaient assemblés en barrière, l'excluant de leur monde. Il pouvait sentir les regards pesants des vampires qui le fixaient, l'évaluaient du regard, l'examinaient de part en part comme un animal de foire.

Le domestique avait tourné la tête d'un geste si brusque qu'on l'eut dit insulté. Dans la masse, Sirius perçut distinctement une remarque murmurée et scandalisée _« comment ose-t-il ! »_.

Ne comprenant pas son erreur, il se sentait presque menacé par la subite fureur et la haine qu'il pouvait voir dans ces regards-là.

_Je veux rentrer chez moi._

Une pensée incongrue, presque enfantine. Comme un murmure issu d'une réminiscence du passé. Il n'avait plus de place à Londres. Mais pas de place ici non plus. Perdu entre deux univers, sans plus aucun lien, sans aucun secours, il était perdu.

_Où est Antoine ?_

Lui qui avait promis de l'aider, lui qui avait dit qu'il l'accueillerait...où était-il à présent ?

« Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, monsieur, mais vous devez vous plier aux règles comme tout le monde. »

Une réponse tellement froide, tellement sèche. Comme si, par ces seuls mots, il venait de l'exclure totalement de leur société.

De plus en plus confus et mal à l'aise, il demanda, incertain :

« Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Un rire se fit entendre non loin de lui. Il se retint de tourner la tête pour voir qui s'était moqué de lui. Ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

« Nous n'appelons pas le Maître par son prénom. » répondit le domestique, d'un ton catégorique.

_Maître._

Le formalisme de l'appellation lui rappela avec cruauté la position d'Antoine.

Ce n'était pas seulement un chef de clan.

C'était un Ancien.

_« J'ai tous les droits, Sirius. Je pourrais éliminer qui je veux, simplement parce qu'il me déplaît. »_

Pourtant, comme si ce seul titre devait lui rappeler l'orgueil de son détenteur, comme si cela suffisait à lui donner l'impression qu'il était là, Sirius retrouvait un fantôme de sa personnalité passée, un simulacre de combativité.

_Contre toi, je lutterais toujours._

« Bien. » concéda-t-il. « Et où se trouve donc le _Maître_ ? »

Il entendit des exclamations choquées parvenir de la foule.

Soudain, ces vampires qui semblaient tellement dangereux, tellement haineux quelques secondes auparavant ne lui étaient plus rien. Ils avaient si peur d'Antoine, le respectaient tellement...Et pourquoi ? Malgré ses grands airs, malgré sa puissance...Sirius le _connaissait_. Il _voyait_ comment il était, le voyait _tel_ qu'il était. Comme un vampire, puissant, certes, mais pas comme un dieu.

Non, jamais un dieu.

« Le Maître ne vous recevra que quand il le décidera, monsieur. »

Une réponse tellement raide, tellement formelle. Destinée à le mettre à distance un peu plus, à l'humilier, un peu plus.

Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Car il savait qu'entre eux deux, c'était _lui_ qui menait le jeu.

_« Je te _veux_, Sirius. Et si le chantage est le seul moyen qui fonctionne alors je l'utiliserai. »_

Pourtant, quand il avait téléphoné il y avait quelques heures à peine, il avait dit qu'il serait là. Il aurait dû être là. Il devait être là. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas accueilli, pourquoi n'était-il pas là maintenant, à le narguer, à le tourmenter, à le harceler doucement ?

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus vu Antoine ?

« Bien. » acquiesça Sirius, avec néanmoins de l'aigreur dans la voix.

Il ne voulait pas songer à la possibilité qu'Antoine se soit lassé d'attendre.

_Et si j'arrive trop tard ?_

Du mouvement et du bruit attira son œil vers la gauche. Un instant, son cœur battit plus vite. L'espoir de voir Antoine fendre la foule, éclatant, triomphant, son éternel sourire insupportable aux lèvres, son visage intolérablement parfait, son regard brûlant rivé sur_ lui_.

Mais ce n'était pas le brillant Maître de Paris qui sortit d'entre les rangs des vampires. Un jeune homme, probablement un vampire créé il y avait peu, le fixait, un sourire un peu embarrassé aux lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua que la musique avait cessé.

« Monsieur Black ? C'est moi qui suis chargé de vous conduire à vos appartements. »

Les mots résonnaient avec un écho presque assourdissant dans le silence soudain lourd de la pièce. Il pouvait sentir l'animosité dans l'air comme une saveur amère sur sa langue.

Déception et soulagement bataillaient en lui. Ainsi, Antoine ne l'avait pas oublié. Ainsi, il avait tenu sa promesse. Mais pourquoi envoyer un domestique ? Pourquoi ne pas apparaître en personne ?

Et puis il réalisa.

_Pauvre idiot. C'est un Ancien, le chef de ce clan. Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas se déplacer uniquement pour toi. Tu n'es qu'un petit héritier d'une famille noble anglaise. Quel rapport devrais-tu avoir avec lui ? Quelle importance devrais-tu avoir pour lui ?_

Refoulant pareilles pensées, il retourna un simulacre de sourire au domestique tandis que celui-ci lui faisait signe de le suivre, le menant ailleurs, loin de cette brillante cour de vampires.

Sortant du grand hall, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'entrée, devant un magnifique double escalier en marbre d'Italie. A la suite du domestique, il monta les marches de celui de gauche, laissant ses doigts se promener délicatement sur les fines décorations de la pierre, observant du coin de l'œil les riches tableaux qui ornaient les murs, représentant des paysages colorés d'Italie et de Méditerranée.

De _soleil_.

Sirius était frappé par la beauté et la clarté des lieux. Frappé par leur magnificence et leur grandeur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un repère de vampires aussi somptueux, aussi..._lumineux_.

Ici, tout était dans des tons clairs, déclinant toutes les désinences de blanc, de crème et de beige, se parant quelques fois d'or et d'ivoire. Les murs du couloir étaient étrangement dépouillés, comme si seul le blanc de Saturne et les quelques discrètes vermoulures qui les recouvraient suffisaient à leur beauté rayonnante. Quelques fois, une statue plus vraie que nature, ressemblant à ces modèles grecs de l'Antiquité décorait une des larges et hautes fenêtres qui piquetaient les couloirs à intervalle régulier.

Après l'avoir fait bifurquer par tellement de couloirs que Sirius pensait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son chemin, le domestique s'arrêta enfin devant une double porte à la teinte blanc cassé et aux dessins d'or, annonçant un sobre et simple : « C'est ici. »

Sortant une clé d'apparence ancienne de sa poche, le domestique ouvrit la porte et s'écarta de côté, invitant silencieusement Sirius à entrer en premier. Il s'éclipsa peu après.

Le vampire, légèrement circonspect, pénétra dans la pièce.

Un instant, il se crut en plein jour.

Muet de stupeur, il ne pouvait que fixer l'étalement de richesse sous ses yeux.

Certes, il avait toujours été habitué au luxe, à la splendeur, à des décors riches et chargés. Mais il était coutumier d'un luxe sombre et froid, baroque et étrange, fait de vert, de noir et d'argent.

Ici, c'était clairement différent.

Deux grandes fenêtres lui faisaient face, donnant sur un jardin plongé dans le noir. Elles remplaçaient presque la moitié d'un mur. Un lustre immense éclairait d'une lumière chatoyante la pièce, balayant de doux reflets la pierre légèrement rosée. Les meubles, disposés élégamment, mêlaient habilement classique et moderne. Les tentures, beiges, s'ouvraient pour mettre à jour le décor derrière les vitres. Un lit à baldaquin, de grande dimension, trônait enfin au centre de la pièce, face à un âtre fait de granite jaune ocre où brûlait déjà comme un feu de bienvenue.

Le décor était simple, presque épuré – quelques rares tableaux, un ou deux miroirs – et pourtant, c'était comme si cette pureté des lignes rendait la pièce bien plus belle que la plus décorée des chambres de Londres. Comme si, par cette absence de surcharge, la pièce lui était directement assortie, directement personnalisable.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se sentir chez lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un inexplicable sentiment de malaise, un sentiment de _fausseté_. Comme si ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, qu'un beau voile dont on parait la réalité. Comme si...comme si tout ça n'était qu'une grande farce, qu'une nouvelle scène de théâtre dans laquelle on l'avait plongé, sans lui demander son avis. Un acte de plus où il serait un pantin sans aucun pouvoir de décision.

L'amertume acheva de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Acheva de lui faire réaliser sa situation. Il n'était qu'un étranger dans un pays étranger. Qu'un aristocrate déchu qui n'avait aucune place dans une cour déjà trop fermée.

Et soudain, tout ce décor d'or et de blanc lui apparut tel qu'il était, avec l'acuité tranchante que conférait la désillusion.

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une prison dorée.

* * *

_Une ombre, près de la vitre._

_Un murmure, faible, comme une invite. Le vent qui agite la tenture, lentement, comme si le voile voulait le tenter par sa translucidité, par ce qu'il cachait, par ce qu'il pouvait révéler._

_Quelle était cette ombre ?_

_Un pas, deux, trois. Comme dans un rêve. Le sol est froid sous ses pas et il a l'impression que les ténèbres sont tombées sur la pièce. La chaleur, la lumière ont disparu._

_Plus que quelques pas._

_Et quand sa main se referme sur le voile, tire, l'écarte, il ne voit rien derrière la vitre._

_Il n'y a aucune ombre._

_

* * *

_

_Atmosphère : Fading Yourself – Negative, 26 décembre 2008_

_Fading Yourself – Negative, 28 décembre 2008_

_Theme from Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell, 21 novembre 2010_

_Theme from Requiem for a D__ream – Clint Mansell, 22 novembre 2010_

_Theme from Requiem for a D__ream – Clint Mansell, 27 novembre 2010_

_Theme from Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell, 9 janvier 2011_

**Je l'avoue, le Sirius dépeint dans le début du chapitre correspond probablement plus au Sirius de la partie II du chapitre 29 que celui évoqué dans la partie III. Mais c'est ainsi qu'il m'est venu au début et c'est ainsi que je veux le garder.**

**Pardonnez les styles qui se heurtent parfois, le manque d'approfondissement de certaines scènes...la grande majorité du chapitre a été écrite il y a deux ans, je l'ai plus remanié que réécrit. Cela devrait s'arranger à partir du chapitre 2, étant un chapitre totalement neuf.  
**

**J'imagine sans problème que mes descriptions de Paris ne sont pas exactes. Je ne me rappelle pas fort bien du quartier ni de la gare du Paris-Nord, la dernière fois que j'y ai été remontant à environ trois ans. C'est ici un portrait idéalisé de la "Ville Lumière", fait exprès pour concorder à l'image d'Antoine. Je sais bien que dans la réalité, tout n'est pas aussi pittoresque et reluisant. Quant au repère d'Antoine, encore une fois, n'étant pas Parisienne mais Belge (ceci expliquant mes possibles belgicismes involontaires), je ne peux pas en donner la localisation exacte. Mais selon Kleodie, la forêt de Fontainebleau n'étant pas **_**trop**_** loin de Paris et étant suffisamment grande, elle pourrait abriter "plus ou moins discrètement" le clan de Paris.**

**Oh, pour la description du repère, j'ai subi la profonde influence de mes cours d'histoire de l'art (au moment où j'ai écrit ce chapitre, nous étions en pleine étude du classicisme, ça tombait bien) mais, cela n'étant pas mon cours principal, mes notions d'architecture classique restent floues. Donc, si j'ai fait des erreurs...c'est normal. Surtout que la première version de la description du repère remonte à il y a deux ans.**

**Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, je l'avoue. Et il n'y en aura pas beaucoup au prochain non plus. L'histoire se met doucement en place, il suffit de patienter ;) J'ignore cependant la date de parution du chapitre 2. Je mettrais probablement un moment avant de publier, veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Sorn**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

_Hors de portée, hors de vue, de loin, il l'observait._

_Sous son regard avide, scrutateur, il notait les différences, les ressemblances. Les traits propres aux Black étaient toujours bien présents, la fière allure n'avait guère changé, cependant l'arrogance tout aristocratique qui leur semblait innée avait à présent disparue._

_C'était comme s'il examinait la coquille vide de quelque animal curieux. Y avait-il encore quelque chose à l'intérieur ? S'il grattait un peu, creusait un peu, découvrirait-il à nouveau cette créature qui l'avait fasciné il y avait de cela...oh, si peu de temps ?_

_Quelque chose semblait changé en Sirius. Comme si quelque chose s'était...cassé, à l'intérieur de lui._

_Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer cette impression, et pourtant, il n'avait pas tout à fait le sentiment que l'héritier Black était _vide_. Au contraire, c'était comme si toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisé, l'avaient rongé de l'intérieur, avaient fini par lui retirer sa jeunesse, sa vie, petit à petit. Pareil à la beauté dévastée d'un paysage après une violente tempête : chaotique et pourtant d'une macabre perfection. Que trouverait-il parmi les débris échoués çà et là autour de lui ?_

_Inconscient de sa présence, Sirius semblait perplexe, admiratif, perdu, émerveillé, confus. Tout s'emmêlait en lui comme sur un champ de bataille où chaque émotion, chaque _passion_ luttait pour avoir le dessus, sans prendre garde au terrain sur lequel elle se battait, sans prendre garde au fait qu'elle abîmait les traits délicats de son précieux récipient._

_Car, assurément, Antoine ne pouvait nier que la fatigue et la peine avaient marqué le visage de Sirius. Il le trouvait fragile, pâle, las. Plus jeune, peut-être, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sans défense, cassable et _pur_._

_Tandis qu'il le voyait avancer, là, parmi cette troupe d'étrangers, il se prit à presque ressentir de la peine pour lui. Mais, dans le même temps, il pouvait sentir une curiosité malsaine l'étreindre._

_Il savait Sirius fort. Fort et pourtant horriblement faible. Un si étrange et séduisant paradoxe._

_Il était si jeune – si horriblement jeune – et si différent de sa cour...Antoine le savait, les autres aristocrates ne lui laisseraient aucune chance. Pourtant, au fond, tout au fond, il le savait capable de leur tenir tête. Sirius possédait ce feu, cette énergie de combattre qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé que chez les êtres humains. Les pitoyables mortels dont le jeune Black semblait si proche, parfois._

_Si opposé à lui, si contraire. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il l'intéressait tant ? Pour cette humanité qu'il n'avait jamais possédé et dont il n'avait, en vérité, jamais voulu pour lui-même ?_

_Au fond, c'était la douleur qu'il éprouvait qui était à la fois sa force et sa faiblesse, c'était cette douleur qui l'attirait. Voir Sirius porter l'humanité à un tel degré...c'était tout simplement merveilleux._

_

* * *

_

Comme une main enserrée sur la gorge qui serre, doucement. Les doigts qui pressent la chair, s'enfoncent jusqu'à laisser des marques, écrasent, broient. Le souffle qui peine à sortir, l'étranglement, petit à petit, l'étouffement.

Le corps qui s'agite, nerveusement, qui cherche à lutter contre la pression invisible, qui cherche à se débattre, sans jamais vraiment y arriver.

Trop tard. Il a commencé trop tard.

Les paupières s'agitent, essaient de se soulever mais c'est comme si des écailles pesaient dessus, empêchaient la vision, empêchaient de quitter l'_autre monde_.

Il lutte, lutte encore. La poigne se resserre, lui fait réellement mal à présent. Ses mains se délogent, essaient d'agripper ce qui l'empêche de respirer.

Et puis, tandis qu'un cri inarticulé – un appel à l'aide ? – meurt dans sa gorge, tout disparaît d'un coup.

A bout de souffle, déboussolé, il essaie de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur – il ne devrait pas battre ainsi, _il ne devrait pas_ – pendant plusieurs secondes. Reste allongé, là, à simplement respirer. _Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. _

Pourtant, c'est comme si l'étreinte était toujours là, le clouant au lit.

Une main se porte lentement à sa gorge, hésitante. Touche la peau du bout des doigts, délicatement. L'impression de l'agression avait été si réelle.

Avait-il réellement rêvé ?

Ses yeux sont toujours clos. Il ne se fait pas suffisamment confiance pour les ouvrir maintenant.

S'il les ouvre...que découvrira-t-il ? Où sera-t-il ? Sera-t-il toujours dans ce monde chimérique, peuplé d'illusions et de rêves de mort ? Sera-t-il à Londres, en se rendant compte que la chaleur, la lumière n'ont été qu'un rêve de plus ?

Il lui est si difficile à présent de séparer la réalité du songe.

Quand il ouvre enfin les yeux, lentement, comme si la peur retenait ses mouvements – la blancheur l'aveugle.

Il fait jour.

Un instant, la peur, irrationnelle, logique, lui hurle de s'enfuir, lui hurle de partir, de se cacher.

_Le soleil est mortel ! Le soleil te brûlera !_

Il se redresse, vivement, mais malgré son premier réflexe – l'instinct de survie – il se rend vite compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

La lumière se déverse à flots dans la vaste pièce, lui donne des tons brillants, fait rutiler comme autant de joyaux chaque meuble, chaque surface métallique ou dorée. Sous ses yeux, c'est comme si la pièce s'était enflammée sous les rayons de l'astre du jour.

Il ne brûle pas. Sa vue est agressée, oui, mais simplement par manque d'habitude.

Il ne brûle pas.

Fébrile, il se lève prudemment du lit, comme s'il était encore convalescent. Ses pas sont hésitants tandis qu'il avance, attiré comme un papillon par une flamme, vers la fenêtre.

Le soleil resplendit avec éclat et est haut dans le ciel. Il donne à la pelouse des reflets d'émeraude. Des champs de pierre tranchante. Du bout des doigts, il touche la vitre qui le sépare du monde extérieur. Elle est fraîche.

Il ferme les yeux et appuie son front contre la fenêtre, se demandant quand l'illusion prendra fin. Quand les cauchemars cesseront enfin. Il ne parvient pas à croire que c'est bien son monde.

Parce qu'à la fin, il en est persuadé...il brûlera.

* * *

Être enfermé ne lui avait jamais réussi. Que ce soit au repère à Londres ou n'importe où ailleurs, il n'avait jamais pu tolérer l'enfermement. Il avait toujours eu besoin de s'évader, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de briser les règles.

Il ne sentait aucune présence autour de lui. De sa chambre, il ne percevait aucun bruit de l'extérieur. Personne dans le couloir. Personne non plus dans les chambres adjacentes. Enfin, il n'avait rien pu percevoir, du moins. Les portes étaient closes.

Malgré la nouveauté et la beauté des lieux, il ne pouvait pas passer des heures à s'émerveiller de sa nouvelle chambre – ou plutôt sa nouvelle prison.

Il était agacé. Il avait soif. Où était Antoine ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ? Pourquoi tout autour de lui semblait si _mort _alors qu'hier soir encore, le palais débordait de vie ?

Il préférait encore une foule hostile à ce silence horrible. Au moins aurait-il l'impression de ne pas être seul. Au moins pourrait-il avoir un support tangible de réalité.

S'il s'était attendu à une visite du Maître de Paris, il avait été bien vite déçu. Guère non plus de mot d'explication. Aucun signe que l'Ancien l'avait attendu. Antoine s'amusait-il ?

Une grimace amère tordit son visage et il sentit la colère monter, raviver les cendres d'un feu éteint depuis trop longtemps. Cela plaisait-il à Antoine de l'avoir enfin entre ses mains, de le _posséder _? Était-il satisfait, à présent qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait : sa venue ? Avait-il perdu tout intérêt, dès qu'il avait passé ce maudit appel ? Le ridicule défi que Sirius avait été n'avait plus de goût, à présent qu'il était remporté...n'est-ce pas ?

Il était plein de rage à l'égard du Maître de Paris. Une rage irrationnelle, trop violente, peut-être, mais qui lui faisait du bien. C'était une émotion forte, une émotion qui avait une cible précise. Ainsi, il ne retombait pas dans sa morne apathie, dans son apitoiement exécrable. Même si son ire était injuste, au moins lui était-elle bénéfique. Au moins le faisait-elle réagir, au moins le faisait-elle _vivre_. Et puis, Antoine ne rirait-il pas devant ses accès de colère ?

Mais c'était là le problème. Sirius ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'Antoine pensait, ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Il n'était pas là. Ce lâche, ce salaud n'était même pas _là_. Et Sirius était trop fier pour essayer d'aller le chercher. Se ridiculiser un peu plus devant sa cour de soupirants ? Plier le genou, se soumettre, comme un brave animal domestique ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il était un _Black_, il n'avait à s'aplatir devant personne, dusse-t-il être un Ancien !

Sa soif se fit un peu plus présente, faisant protester son corps. Son état de faiblesse à Londres et sa lente désaccoutumance aux drogues avaient eu raison de lui. Les pauvres verres de sang dont il s'était abreuvé ces derniers temps n'avaient pas été suffisants pour lui faire retrouver la santé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas proprement chassé ? Deux semaines ? Trois semaines ? Un mois ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps. La douleur, la volonté d'oubli, les drogues avaient fini par altérer son mental...mais pas de la façon dont il aurait voulu.

Il secoua la tête, jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors.

Il s'était réveillé quand il faisait jour. Malgré le brouillard et la confusion du départ, il avait fini par se rendormir. Sans se faire réveiller par des cauchemars trop réels, cette fois.

Avec le soleil, il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui avait disparue. Cette partie mélancolique, qui lui ressemblait trop peu, mais qui avait été _lui _ces dernières semaines...elle semblait évanouie, à présent qu'il avait retrouvé la notion de nuit et de jour.

Dieu savait comme il l'avait perdue, enfermé dans sa chambre à Londres.

Il savait qu'à tout moment, cette _nature _risquait de l'engloutir à nouveau. Comme un démon dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser indéfiniment, elle le guettait, épiant le moindre signe de faiblesse. Sirius Black était si facilement cassable. Une brèche, et elle le détruirait.

Secouant la tête pour chasser pareilles pensées, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre puis, la main sur la poignée, ouvrit finalement la porte.

Le cliquetis fut faible. La porte ne grinça pas.

Plongé dans le noir, le repère était tout autre. Adieu les magnifiques lumières et les riches décors. A présent, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un macabre musée, ou peut-être même un cimetière.

Il ne pouvait voir aucune lumière. Sa vision nocturne avait beau être acérée, la lune était cachée par les nuages et les étoiles ne suffisaient pas. Même en étant vampire, il avait du mal à se repérer parmi ce décor de miroirs et de statues.

Un bruit de pas, furtifs. Le doux froissement d'un tissu. Le mouvement d'une ombre, quelque part, au loin. L'impression d'un souffle, proche de sa nuque. Il ferma étroitement les yeux.

Non, pas les cauchemars. Pas à nouveau eux, non, non, non!

En lui, il sentait monter la panique à nouveau. Comme un gamin qui a peur du noir, il ne parvenait pas à calmer la peur irrationnelle, à se dire que ce n'était que déchaînement de son imagination malingre, que ce n'était qu'une illusion, une hallucination de plus.

_« Sirius. »_

_Il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas là. Il n'a jamais été là. Il ne peut pas être là._

Il avait beau se répéter ces mots, il n'y parvenait pas. Toujours toujours toujours les mêmes images devaient le hanter. Il savait que, s'il rouvrait les yeux, les murs seraient couverts de sang. Ou peut-être serait-il à nouveau perdu dans ce décor de blanc au bout duquel, loin, toujours trop loin, une silhouette en rouge se dessinerait, sans qu'il puisse jamais l'atteindre.

Un soupir haché s'échappa de ses lèvres. Comme un mantra, il se répétait _tu n'es pas là, tu n'es pas là, tu n'es pas là_.

Le sentiment d'oppression, d'étouffement, revint. Le même qu'à son réveil. Instinctivement, il porta à nouveau la main à sa gorge, pour tenter de chasser la poigne invisible – qui finirait par le tuer, il le savait.

« Monsieur Black ? »

Sirius ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Là, au bout du couloir, une silhouette se dessinait dans un embranchement. Sur un fond de lumière blanche, elle se découpait, presque de manière trop crue. Puis, l'ombre se rapprocha, elle grandit, grandit, et, soudain, brusquement, tout le couloir fut illuminé.

Sirius dût cligner des yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité. Les ténèbres semblaient avoir fui d'un coup, dans un cri de douleur silencieux. Mais ne se cachaient-elles pas dans les recoins plus sombres, attendant leur heure, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer à nouveau ?

A présent, à une distance de seulement quelques mètres, Sirius pouvait le reconnaître. C'était le vampire qui l'avait amené dans ce même couloir, la veille, celui qui avait fendu la foule hostile. Celui qu'il avait désespérément attendu être Antoine.

« Monsieur Black ? » répéta-t-il, ses yeux bleu-gris le scrutant, comme s'il était un animal étrange avec lequel il ne savait quel comportement adopter de peur de le faire fuir ou de se faire mordre.

« Oui. Oui, pardon. » répondit précipitamment Sirius, comme sortant d'une rêverie. Un léger accent anglais laçait encore ses mots. Il savait que, quand il reprendrait l'habitude du français, celui-ci disparaîtrait.

« Que faîtes-vous dans le couloir, monsieur ? »

Les mots sonnaient de façon presque trop forte dans le couloir vide. Malgré l'éclairage, son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par la nuit noire, dehors.

Avait-il rêvé cette ombre là-bas ?

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence malaisé, Sirius finit par reporter son attention sur le domestique. Celui-ci le fixait d'un œil sceptique.

« J'avais besoin de sortir. » répliqua-t-il simplement. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, il ajouta : « Où est Antoine ? »

Sirius se mordit fortement l'intérieur de la joue, se maudissant à part lui. Il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Il n'aurait pas dû, il le savait.

La façon dont le vampire – jeune, de toute évidence – sursauta conforta un peu plus Sirius dans l'idée qu'il avait fait une erreur.

« Ne l'appelez pas par son prénom, s'il vous plaît, monsieur. Il s'agit du Maître. »

Le ton était bas, presque sifflé. Les yeux bleu-gris s'étaient écarquillés et on l'aurait dit à la fois effrayé et courroucé. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, Sirius l'avait insulté et que le blâme retomberait aussi sur lui si l'on venait à apprendre pareille chose.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

Pourquoi son effronterie devait-elle revenir à la charge quand la situation y était le moins propice ? Il avait déjà du mal à se faire à cette société-là, pourquoi devait-il envenimer un peu plus les choses par son sale caractère ? Pourquoi cette envie absurde de voir Antoine devait-elle mettre à bas sa prudence ?

Tête relevée et mâchoire serrée, le domestique lui lança un regard fâché et empli de défi. Le message était clair : _soumettez-vous aux règles_.

« Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le Maître, s'il vous plaît ? » redemanda-t-il, ravalant sa fierté, d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre plus humble. De telles formules de politesse ne servaient qu'à rabaisser, qu'à asservir et sa nature s'était toujours rebellée contre ça.

« Le Maître n'est pas au Palais. Il est parti en voyage. »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. En une seconde, tout venait de rebasculer.

Comme un cauchemar qui se répète sans cesse, comme si il avait été emprisonné dans une scène d'horreur, il n'entendait que ce seul mot :

_Parti._

Parti. Comme James. Parti. Comme Reg. Parti. Comme...

Un instant, son esprit, qu'il avait essayé de garder intact, tenté si désespérément de sauver, subissait les assauts des souvenirs.

_Non. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas la même chose, ce n'est pas..._

Mais si, c'était la même chose. Exactement la même chose. L'un après l'autre, ils avaient menti, l'un après l'autre, ils l'avaient abandonné.

Il enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Non, il n'allait pas replonger, il n'allait pas...Il avait fait tellement d'efforts !

Mais la peur, si puérile, si enfantine et pourtant si logique le tenaillait. La peur horrible, terrifiante, d'être abandonné.

Et, toujours, les mots cruels revenaient.

_« Oh mais je peux avoir qui je veux. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec toi. » _

La gorge nouée, il demanda, dans un murmure incertain : « Et quand...quand reviendra-t-il ? »

« Je l'ignore, monsieur. »

Un rire nerveux et hystérique montait dans sa gorge, se pressait sur sa langue, voulait franchir ses lèvres. Un rire qui empêcherait peut-être les ridicules larmes de couler.

Il s'était trompé.

_Tu as fait le pire des choix._

Peut-être le vampire perçut-il son désarroi intérieur car il ajouta, presque aussitôt : « J'ai été chargé par le Maître de vous aider à vous familiariser avec le repère. Puisque les vampires de Paris ne sont pas pareils à ceux de Londres. »

Il y avait une claire note de dédain dans le ton du domestique. Si Sirius avait été un tant soit peu patriotique, probablement aurait-il été vexé.

Mais l'amour de sa patrie semblait bien loin, à présent. Son esprit était embrouillé et essayer de retrouver son calme, de raisonner _logiquement _devenait de plus en plus difficile, au fur et à mesure que la panique prenait de l'ampleur.

Pourtant, comme une minuscule flamme dans le noir, une information perçait le voile de l'angoisse : Antoine avait chargé quelqu'un de l'aider. Antoine ne l'avait pas oublié. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Cette insignifiante petite phrase suffit à alléger sa conscience, à lui permettre de respirer librement à nouveau. C'était absurde, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il se sentait soudain mieux, et presque...joyeux.

« D'accord. »

Le mot tomba dans un silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir entamer de discussion ou amorcer un geste. Allaient-ils rester là, à se regarder presque en chiens de faïence ? Le jeune vampire sembla perdre patience.

« Devons-nous réellement avoir cette conversation dans le couloir ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre. »

Le changement fut brutal. Le visage du domestique se déforma soudain, ses traits devinrent alarmés. Dans ses yeux, Sirius pouvait voir une lueur de peur, de peur panique. Comme si les mots tombaient en cascade de sa bouche, il se précipitait : « Y a-t-il un problème ? Vous déplaît-elle ? Le Maître a pourtant demandé que... »

« Non, non. Seulement... » _Je veux voir Antoine,_ soufflait une voix en lui. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée, chercha une autre explication, moins ambiguë, moins dangereuse. Sauta sur la première réponse logique qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. « ...seulement, je veux _sortir_. J'ai besoin de _chasser_. Vous pouvez comprendre, non ? »

Le vampire le fixa, abasourdi. Il le regardait comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

« Nous ne chassons pas. »

Sirius crut avoir mal entendu. « Pardon ? »

Le domestique s'adressa à lui comme à un demeuré. Sirius dût calmer la fierté qui lui dictait de le remettre sévèrement à sa place. S'énerver n'arrangerait rien, il le savait.

« Vous êtes dans le clan du Maître. Seule la cour reste ici. Les favoris, les grandes familles, les nouveaux influents. Ce n'est pas le même mode de vie que n'importe quel clan. Il y a des codes. Une étiquette très stricte. Les vampires d'ici ne chassent pas. »

Sirius poussa un soupir irrité. Mais quelle était cette idiotie ? Dans quelle dimension était-il tombé si les vampires ne chassaient pas ?

« Mais il faut bien que je me nourrisse ! » s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

« Nous nous nourrissons de sang animal ou de sang artificiel. Quelques riches nobles peuvent se permettre de faire venir des humains. Mais la chasse est considérée comme vulgaire. »

Sirius porta une main à l'arrête de son nez, souffla brusquement. Il n'allait pas s'énerver. Ce n'était pas parce que les vampires de Paris semblaient des abrutis congénitaux et chauvins à l'extrême qu'il allait s'énerver.

« Vous avez soif ? » demanda le domestique au bout d'un moment, un peu inutilement.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir, retint une remarque acerbe. Ce n'était pas le moment de se créer encore plus d'ennemis que nécessaire.

La moue de dédain réapparut et le vampire croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il faut que vous appreniez qu'ici, un regard ne suffit pas, monsieur Black. Si vous voulez quelque chose, vous devez le demander. Dans les règles. » insista-t-il.

Sirius carra les mâchoires. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser dicter sa conduite par un domestique. Son rang, même s'il était étranger, gardait un certain prestige. Mais en l'absence d'Antoine, comment faire valoir l'autorité du sang Black ? Comment faire valoir sa lignée, quand il en était déjà le mouton noir ? Sa réponse, cependant, fut pleine de sarcasme. S'abaisser, oui, mais garder la supériorité malgré tout.

« Bien. Puis-je donc savoir, mon cher, comment je peux me nourrir ? »

Alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que le vampire tourne les talons dans un geste théâtral, parte sans un mot, vexé, s'insurge, se fâche, qu'importe, celui-ci ne fit que pousser un profond soupir. On aurait presque dit qu'on le condamnait à l'échafaud.

« Suivez-moi, monsieur. »

* * *

La nuit avançait. Minute après minute, heure après heure, Sirius découvrait le repère de Paris.

Il avait refusé de rester un instant de plus enfermé dans sa chambre. Le domestique avait accepté, bon gré mal gré, de lui faire visiter le repère. Mais, Sirius s'en était vide rendu compte, il avait plus droit à un cours d'étiquette qu'à une visite guidée.

Il s'était nourri. Avait découvert avec horreur l'immense pièce contenant toutes ces poches de sang – si moderne, froide, austère et blanche en comparaison avec le reste du repère –, cette pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un laboratoire ou à une morgue.

L'ombre n'avait pas fait de réapparition. Mais un sentiment de malaise l'avait étreint tout le long du temps passé dans cette chambre froide.

Elle ressemblait tellement au dernier lieu où il avait vu Regulus.

Le sang artificiel français ne devait pas provenir de la même compagnie que celui qu'on dégustait à Londres. S'il n'avait guère beaucoup de goût, au moins les chercheurs avaient-ils fait un minimum d'effort pour rendre la saveur salée, rouillée et ferreuse du sang. Même s'il restait trop liquide et d'une couleur trop vive pour passer pour du vrai sang.  
Sans doute un humain ne verrait-il pas la différence.

Le sang animal était moins souvent utilisé. Trop cher. De moins bonne qualité. C'est ce qu'affirmait le domestique, en tout cas. Quand Sirius avait voulu faire une remarque, il avait répondu, de façon un peu dédaigneuse : _« vous n'aurez qu'à goûter par vous-même. »._

Et il n'avait pas insisté.

Jusqu'à présent, les seuls vampires qu'ils avaient croisés étaient des domestiques. Et Sirius fut surpris de sentir la présence d'humains et de bâtards.

_« Certains humains servent de nourriture à ceux qui ont les moyens et le pouvoir de s'en procurer. Les autres montent la garde du palais le jour, quand nous sommes vulnérables. Ils sont payés. C'est un métier comme un autre, seulement, ils doivent garder le silence sur notre existence et nous ne pouvons pas les toucher. Les bâtards sont acceptés au Palais, comme travailleurs ou domestiques. Les vampires mordus par ceux du clan sont aussi acceptés. Le Maître ne fait pas de discrimination. » _

Il apprit aussi que cette impression d'_ordre_ qu'il avait eu la veille était tout à fait fondée.

La société vampirique parisienne répondait à tout un système de codes et de hiérarchie très compliqué. La façon de se tenir, parler, s'habiller révélait sa position sociale. Les manières de se saluer divergeaient, selon les rangs des protagonistes. Et une erreur équivalait à une insulte et pouvait valoir très cher à celui qui l'avait commise.

_« Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas encore entrer dans la société maintenant. Vous devez d'abord apprendre comment nous vivons. »_

Quand le domestique lui avait dit, un peu plus tôt, que les vampires de Londres et de Paris n'étaient pas les mêmes, Sirius avait mis le compte de cette déclaration sur un sens nationaliste exacerbé. Mais c'était bel et bien vrai. Les différences étaient flagrantes et en nombre incalculable. Auparavant, il croyait que tous les clans vampiriques fonctionnaient plus ou moins de la même façon. Mais de toute évidence, en plus des disparités régionales – les règles à Cardiff et à Londres n'étaient pas _exactement_ les mêmes –, le pouvoir et l'influence du chef de phalanstère comptait aussi énormément. Le clan d'un Ancien ou le clan d'un vampire lambda n'étaient pas soumis aux mêmes principes.

Beaucoup de choses qu'il considérait comme "normales" étaient vues ici comme vulgaires.

La fierté qu'il tirait de son nom était mal considérée. Les nobles n'avaient que peu de pouvoir, et le lignage importait peu, en réalité. Bien qu'elles soient les seules autorisées à porter un blason ou un signe d'appartenance à une généalogie précise, les familles aristocrates devaient en général cacher pareil emblème. Le seul Maître du clan était Antoine. La noblesse lui était sujette. Tous les autres vampires, qu'importe leur rang, lui étaient soumis. Il ne disposait d'aucun cercle de conseillers, de cabinet de ministres ou d'un quelconque équivalent de ces fonctions. Il était seul à prendre les décisions, seul véritable chef. Son autorité ne pouvait être remise en cause, sous peine de mort.

Sirius apprit aussi que sa si brillante cour était sans cesse changeante. Selon les faveurs dont profitait la famille, elle pouvait, pour un temps bien déterminé, résider au Palais. Mais aucune noblesse ne pouvait se vanter d'un statut privilégié ni n'avait de pouvoir d'influence. En retirant ces prérogatives aux aristocrates, on empêchait qu'une maison ne devienne trop puissante ou qu'il n'existe des rivalités et tensions à l'intérieur du clan. L'harmonie devait régner, même si elle n'était que superficielle.

Un seul chef et une cour qui lui était entièrement dépendante. Nul doute à avoir quant à l'époque de l'idéal politique d'Antoine.

_Un Roi-Soleil dans les ténèbres._

_

* * *

_

Au fil des jours, Sirius se familiarisa avec le mode de vie parisien – tout du moins, théoriquement. Une sorte de routine s'installa, progressivement. Chaque soir, devant sa porte, Sirius retrouvait le domestique qu'Antoine lui avait assigné.

Au bout du troisième jour, du dédain qui teintait presque tous les mots à la première entrevue, il ne restait presque plus rien. Ce qui avait provoqué ce changement de comportement ? Sirius l'ignorait. Mais il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Les différences de culture entre Britanniques et Français amusaient aussi de temps en temps le domestique. Les surnoms habituels et immensément clichés s'échangeaient aussi, parfois. Si l'on était très optimiste, on aurait presque pu dire qu'ils commençaient à s'apprécier.

Ces "cours improvisés" devenaient plus des discussions et des déambulations, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'habituaient l'un à l'autre. Le domestique avait compris que changer radicalement l'héritier Black était impossible. Aussi se contentait-il de lui apprendre l'essentiel et de lui faire des remarques, sans jamais plus le prendre de haut.

Peut-être la perte de l'accent britannique avait-elle aussi joué en sa faveur.

Entre les lignes, Sirius apprit que le simple nom d'Antoine évoquait respect et crainte chez ses sujets. Le domestique répugnait toujours à aborder le sujet, comme si la foudre risquait de s'abattre sur sa tête au moindre mot de travers. Et quand il l'évoquait, c'était toujours en termes si élogieux que ça en frisait presque le ridicule.

Une aura de mystère et d'inaccessibilité flottait autour d'Antoine. C'était le Maître. Oui, et après ? Après, rien; il fallait se contenter de ça.

Un code encore plus strict entourait la personne de l'Ancien.

Appeler le Maître par son prénom était interdit. S'adresser au Maître sans qu'il ne vous ait adressé la parole en premier lieu était interdit. Lui demander une audience sans recourir à un intermédiaire était interdit. Regarder le Maître dans les yeux, ou simplement le fixer trop longtemps était interdit.

Et Sirius commençait à perdre le compte de ce qui était interdit tellement les proscriptions étaient nombreuses.

Le domestique avait pris soin de lui éviter toute confrontation avec d'autres vampires. Sirius n'avait pas fait de remarque – il préférait, en réalité – mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter pareille prudence.

Antoine tenait-il à le garder éloigné des autres vampires ? Ou était-ce une manœuvre du domestique, qui pensait que ce serait plus sage, tant que Sirius ignorait encore les codes français ? Quand il avait essayé de se renseigner, un peu plus tard, il avait reçu en réponse :

_« Les vampires de ce clan sont impitoyables, monsieur. » _

Et il n'avait rien ajouté d'autre.

* * *

Appuyé sur balcon de sa chambre, Sirius fixait, sans réellement en voir la beauté, l'immense parc sous ses yeux. Un léger vent printanier soufflait, faisant doucement chanter les feuilles et traçant d'élégantes vagues d'un émeraude sombre dans les jardins. L'air embaumait l'odeur de l'herbe coupée et l'on devinait l'approche d'une future pluie dans l'air.

Le soleil s'était couché il y avait peu, teintant encore le ciel d'illusions mauves et rosées et laissant la pierre attiédie sous les doigts. C'était agréable.

Au calme, dans le silence environnant, il laissait son esprit vagabonder. Il était encore trop tôt pour que le domestique vienne frapper à sa porte. Il profitait de ces quelques derniers moments solitaires.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était à Paris. Cinq jours déjà. Cinq jours loin de Londres. Cinq jours loin d'Antoine.

Il ferma les yeux, appuya ses coudes contre la balustrade. Le vent fraîchissait.

Il haïssait le Maître de Paris pour ne pas avoir honoré sa parole. Pour être parti. Pour se jouer de lui ainsi. Mais au moins devait-il reconnaître un avantage à cette situation : à force d'essayer de s'adapter à la vie de Paris, il ne songeait plus à celle qu'il avait quitté à Londres.

C'était encore trop dur d'y songer.

Il savait que, tôt ou tard, il devrait faire face à ses peurs, à ses erreurs. Sa fuite avait été lâche, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas devenir fou.

Les cauchemars semblaient un peu plus espacés, à présent. Cependant, ils n'avaient rien perdu en intensité. Et les hallucinations étaient toujours là, à chaque fois trop réelles. Il se demandait si c'était un effet secondaire dû aux drogues ou si, simplement, son mental avait fini par totalement craquer. Peut-être la réponse tenait-elle en un mélange des deux.

Cependant, un peu naïvement peut-être, il avait l'impression d'aller mieux. Ici, il pouvait retrouver la notion de nuit et de jour, retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Ne craignait pas de croiser la silhouette vindicative de sa mère à chaque détour de couloir.

_« Mon fils ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça, Sirius ? »_

Et le fait qu'il ignorait totalement la situation de son clan, ou même la position qu'il gardait dans la famille ne cessaient de le tourmenter. S'il revenait, quel accueil recevrait-il ?

Au moins, ici, qui il était ne comptait pas. Ce qu'il avait fait ne comptait pas. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un étranger anonyme.

Un frisson le parcourut et il lâcha la rambarde, serra les bras autour de lui.

Il refusait de songer à ce que la perte de son nom pouvait bien évoquer. Il avait connu trop de bannis pour vouloir subir la même déchéance qu'eux. Même s'il n'appréciait pas sa maison, au moins lui donnait-elle une identité. Au moins lui donnait-elle un modèle auquel s'opposer.

_Et à présent, sans rien sur quoi m'appuyer, comment me reconstruire ?_

En contrebas, il pouvait voir, ça et là, telles des ombres éparses, des immortels se promener dans les jardins. Se cachant dans les bosquets intimistes, se baladant entre les fontaines qui ne fonctionnaient que de nuit, aucun d'eux ne levait les yeux vers le repère. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Le jardin permettait de s'échapper de l'ambiance étouffante du Palais et de toutes les contraintes que sa richesse imposait. Loin du Palais disparaissaient aussi les codes, disparaissaient les différences. Le bâtard avait le droit de courtiser la noble héritière. Pour quelques instants, les jeux interdits prenaient place. Le jardin était synonyme de secret et de liberté.

Dorénavant, le Palais était vide. Les immortels profitaient de la température douce pour s'évader des pièces à la décoration parfois trop chargée, trop lourde et presque indécente. Tout dans ce lieu semblait vouloir rappeler le pouvoir et l'éclat de son Maître.

L'ambiance festive du premier jour de son arrivée semblait était retombée. En l'absence du Maître, le Palais était comme mort. L'imposante bâtisse et ses innombrables pièces blanches étaient peuplées de fantômes de rires et de larmes, vivait comme un spectre, attendant que l'Ancien revienne.

Son regard se perdit dans les motifs géométriques des jardins. Labyrinthe de verdure où le corps pouvait aussi bien se perdre que l'esprit. Avaient-ils aussi été conçu pour être regardés de haut ? Peut-être.

Trop occupé à suivre les contours et les méandres de jade, il ne remarqua l'agitation des ombres que bien tard. Comme des petits points secoués de soubresauts, les vampires se rassemblaient, se précipitaient, convergeaient en un même endroit. Même d'ici, Sirius pouvait entendre la rumeur des murmures enfler.

Comme poussés par un signal inconnu, tous se dirigeaient vers le repère, à vive allure. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Alors qu'il se penchait au balcon, scannait la foule pour essayer de voir ce qui avait bien pu alerter les autres vampires, Sirius entendit soudain des coups frappés à sa porte. Pressés, bruyants, ils étaient à l'antithèse de ce qu'il avait expérimenté ces cinq derniers jours.

Circonspect, confus, il se rendit jusqu'à l'entrée, redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver derrière.

Quel événement avait pu déclencher une telle panique ?

Quand il ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour tomber sur le visage du domestique, échevelé et pantelant. Comme des paroles saintes, les mots furent murmurés :

« Le Maître est revenu. »

* * *

_Atmosphère : Forgiven – Within Temptation, 6 septembre 2008_

_Theme from Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell, 27 novembre 2010_

_Theme from Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell, 20 décembre 2010_

_album Auf Deinen Schwingen – L'Âme Immortelle, 26 décembre 2010_

_album Baudelaire in Braille – HIM, 12 janvier 2011_

_(silence) – 1er février 2011_

_Adela – Stephan Micus, 3 février 2011_

_Smells Like Teen Spirit (piano cover) – Nirvana / albums Una Mattina et Nightbook – Ludovico Einaudi, 12 février 2011_

_Creek Mary's Blood (piano cover) – Nightwish, 16 février 2011_

_Thème I – Damien Saez, 17 février 2011_

_Thème I – Damien Saez, 19 février 2011_

_(silence) – 24-25 février 2011 (1h30)_

_(silence) – 26 février 2011_

**N'étant pas du tout une experte des rayons UV, je ne sais pas si ce que j'avance est possible (à savoir des vitres qui filtrent totalement les rayons UV mais laissent passer la lumière du soleil...) donc...excusez les possibles incohérences et n'hésitez pas à me corriger si j'ai tout faux.**

**Désolé pour l'image un peu...désobligeante que je fais des Français mais la rivalité France-UK est bien connue et j'imagine les vampires du clan d'Antoine excessivement fiers de leur pays et de leur clan. Encore une fois, étant Belge, je ne peux pas dépeindre exactement la façon dont on peut vivre ou se comporter à Paris. Mais les échos que j'en ai eu sont peu flatteurs, en général.**

**Toujours pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais vous aviez été prévenus^^ Au prochain, confrontation Antoine-Sirius !**

**J'ignore la date de publication du chapitre 3, ne l'ayant pas encore réellement débuté. La traduction du chapitre 2 d'**_**Exister**_** avance très lentement. Le chapitre 4 de **_**Tentation**_** (fandom Good Omens) est en cours. Et le chapitre 8 de Pandemonium (fic publiée sur FP) piétine -_-'**

**Sorn**


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3_

Au fracas étourdissant des murmures succéda un soudain silence. Si brutal qu'on l'aurait dit issu d'un meurtre. L'agitation, le bruissement des robes, les doux sifflements, la panique, l'apprêt...tout ça semblait s'être figé en une scène capturée sur papier glacé, sortie d'un autre temps.

Tous les immortels se tenaient en rangs serrés telles des statues immobiles et pâles. Comme des figures de cire, des soldats au service de Vénus, ils restaient là, droits, à attendre, imperturbables.

Les rires n'éclataient plus, les conversations ne se faisaient plus écho. Un silence respectueux, presque trop lourd, était tombé sur la riche salle. Un silence empreint de quelque chose d'étrange – comme si l'on attendait la venue d'un messie ou d'un roi.

Et puis, enfin, les mots éclatèrent, comme le craquement du tonnerre :

« Le Maître ! »

De la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, une brise printanière s'infiltrait entre les murs du grand hall, accompagnée des bruits nocturnes qui entouraient le Palais. Comme un murmure silencieux, une parole de Dieu, le vent s'engouffrait dans l'immense salle, pénétrait les vêtements et chairs des immortels, comme s'Il les imprégnait de Son souffle.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Le pas était lent, calme, assuré. Le bruit se répercutait en écho, comme si toute une armée suivait cette unique figure. Comme si des milliers de marionnettes étaient reliées de fils invisibles à cette silhouette.

Petit à petit, comme une vague qui s'avance paresseusement sur une plage, comme une lente onde, les vampires courbèrent un à un l'échine sous les pas du Maître. La voie s'ouvrait, royale, jusqu'au trône.

Combien de temps dura cette traversée ? Une minute ? Une éternité ?

Sur le trône surélevé, drapé d'un dais crème et or, une figure siégeait, impériale, imperturbable.

Les mains, fines, reposaient avec légèreté sur les accoudoirs couleur ivoire, comme si elles jouaient immobilement d'un instrument dans l'air. Blanche, pâle, la peau crémeuse ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection. Elle était pourtant criminellement dissimulée par des vêtements nivéens, légers, élégants, modernes – offrant un si saisissant contraste avec le trône et pourtant, harmonieux dans leur anachronisme. La posture était à la fois autoritaire et nonchalante. Si le maintien était droit, on ne devinait nulle rigidité dans les membres. Si la statue avait bougé, sans nul doute ses mouvements auraient été fluides, gracieux. La tête était tournée de côté, occupée à écouter le régent du clan lui faire un rapport murmuré. Les lèvres fines ne bougeaient pas, n'esquissaient pas l'ombre d'un sourire et pourtant nulle part on ne devinait de la dureté. Les traits délicats de la jeunesse et le caractère adulte s'étaient mêlés harmonieusement dans cette figure, la rendant intemporelle, éternelle. La mâchoire, soulignée juste ce qu'il fallait ; le nez droit, bien proportionné ; le front fier ; l'arc des sourcils parfait. De légères boucles blond vénitien encadraient et dissimulaient tout à la fois une partie du visage de l'Ancien de mèches d'or rougi. Les yeux étaient tournés vers l'immortel agenouillé à ses côtés mais on aurait dit qu'ils fixaient le vide. S'ils avaient été dirigés vers la foule de sujets on aurait pu voir la lumière des chandeliers jeter mille paillettes d'or dans les yeux marron clair.

Mais la foule était la foule. Le Maître ne lui accordait aucune importance. Tourner son attention vers elle aurait été lui donner trop d'honneur, aurait été lui accorder une place qu'elle ne méritait pas.

Immobiles, tête baissée, les immortels restaient là, à attendre. Le silence était seulement brisé par les murmures chuchotés à l'oreille de l'Ancien par le régent et autres nobles venus le tenir au courant des affaires du clan.

Et puis, comme par un invisible signe, une apparition connue de seuls quelques élus, quelque chose sembla muer, se transformer dans l'atmosphère, comme une nouvelle odeur vient se mêler à un bouquet déjà complet, comme un instrument se rajoute à une symphonie déjà terminée, la cérémonie prit fin. Se levant du trône avec un air qui aurait presque pu passer pour de la colère, l'Ancien traversa la salle d'un pas qui semblait plus pressé qu'à son arrivée. Les têtes ne se relevèrent pas, il n'y eut pas de commentaires échangés sur son passage, sur ce brusque départ. Bientôt, la silhouette aux cheveux blond vénitien disparut dans les escaliers, sans un regard en arrière, sans un mot, sans une explication, laissant seulement derrière elle le parfum acidulé et âpre d'un cataclysme inconnu et imminent.

* * *

Les pas de l'Ancien avaient résonné comme autant de sons de cloche dans son corps. Des sons meurtriers, vibrants, salvateurs, dévastateurs.

Tout était pareil. Et pourtant, tellement différent.

Il reconnaissait le visage d'Antoine – un visage difficilement oubliable – mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Son expression ne collait pas. Où étaient passés l'insupportable dédain, la moquerie, la condescendance ? Où était passée cette assurance qui marquait chaque geste que l'Ancien faisait ?

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait encore l'élégance. Elle, elle ne semblait jamais disparaître. Et, bien sûr, il y avait encore cette assurance chez le Maître de Paris. Mais ce n'était pas la même qu'il avait eu avec Sirius. Ce n'était pas cette tension brûlante, presque érotique, insupportable. C'était un contrôle glacial, une perfection inhumaine.

Cette perfection...elle rendait Sirius malade.

Il ne reconnaissait pas Antoine. Mais _c'était _Antoine et il voulait que son regard se pose sur lui, voulait désespérément son attention. Il ne voulait plus se faire ignorer, il avait besoin de savoir que quelqu'un était là, _pourquoi_ il était là.

Alors qu'il esquissait un pas pour se rapprocher des premiers rangs, il sentit un bras tirer violemment sur sa manche. Tournant le regard vers l'arrière, il vit les yeux bleu-gris du domestique le scruter, une lueur de peur dans ses prunelles.

« Non, monsieur Black. » souffla-t-il d'un ton urgent mais tellement bas que lui-même avait eu peine à l'entendre.

Il essaya de s'arracher à sa poigne, sans succès. Déjà Antoine l'avait dépassé, déjà, il s'approchait de son trône sans l'avoir vu, sans l'avoir remarqué, sans l'avoir regardé.

Il sentait le désespoir et la rage bouillir en lui, contre ce domestique. Qui était-il pour lui interdire de percer les rangs et voir Antoine ? Qui était-il si ce n'était un vulgaire laquais ? Il était Sirius _Black, _il avait _tous _les droits !

Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le domestique tira plus fort sur son bras, jusqu'à le faire venir jusqu'à lui, presque le faire tomber contre lui. Sirius gronda sourdemment à l'intention du vampire, crocs dénudés. Il ne réagissait jamais ainsi, d'habitude. Il tâchait toujours d'ensomeiller l'instinct vampire, de le faire taire. Il n'aimait pas cette nature animale, monstrueuse. Mais il sentait le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui s'envoler. Antoine était si _proche _et on lui interdisait de le voir...c'était injuste !

Le domestique sembla pris par surprise devant ce comportement mais ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant. La colère brûlait dans ses veines mais que pouvait-il faire ? Antoine était déjà trop loin, par la faute de cet écervelé !

« Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, Sirius. Souvenez-vous. »

Se souvenir de quoi ? Se souvenir de _quoi_ ? La colère l'avait emmené trop loin. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était _pas_ lui.

Déjà, les mots revenaient avec force, la mémoire aussi. Aussitôt il chercha à les bloquer derrière ses faibles murailles. Non, pas maintenant. Pitié, pas maintenant. Il n'en était pas capable. Antoine...il avait besoin d'Antoine.

« Sirius, s'il vous plaît... »

_« Sirius, s'il te plaît... »_

Trop loin.

_« Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. »_

_« Je n'ai __**pas **__besoin d'aide. » _

_..._

_« __Si tu veux t'en sortir, tu le pourras. Mais est-ce que tu le veux ? »_

_..._

_« Sais-tu ce qu'est un requiem, Sirius ? C'est une prière pour l'âme des défunts. Ne trouves-tu pas le nom bien choisi ? Tous ceux qui entrent là-dedans sont à demi-morts. Toi, tu l'étais déjà. Es-tu complètement mort à présent ? » _

_..._

_« C'est parfaitement ça, Sirius. Je ne te connais pas. Et au fond, je n'ai pas envie de te connaître. » _

…

_« Je t'aime. » _

_..._

_« Je te protègerai toujours Reg. Rien ne peut te faire du mal si je suis là. »_

_..._

_« Décevant. __»_

_Et le regard de son père qui glissait sur lui, sur cet enfant trop chétif, aux traits trop doux, presque féminins. Trop Black pour être renié, trop faible pour être héritier._

_« Ce n'est pas mon fils. _»

_..._

« Monsieur Black, s'il vous plaît, reprenez-vous. »

_Est-ce qu'on devient fou quand on est noyé dans les souvenirs ?_

Lentement, difficilement, comme si de l'eau comprimait ses poumons, comme si quelque chose de lourd pesait sur ses yeux, la conscience revenait, pianissimo. Un soupir saccadé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sans le vouloir, il s'appuya contre le domestique, comme s'il cherchait un appui, comme s'il allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre.

_« Sauve-moi. __»_

_Des yeux noirs, une silhouette rouge. Le ciel bleu puis blanc._

_Blanc blanc blanc._

« Sirius, s'il vous plaît ! »

Un murmure urgent, une pression un peu plus forte contre son bras, presque douloureuse. Et puis le souffle glacé contre sa peau, trop près, si près que leurs souffles se mêlaient presque.

Il rouvrit les yeux, tomba sur le regard du domestique. Ses yeux n'étaient pas bleu-gris. Ils étaient dorés, ils étaient marron lumineux.

Ils étaient noirs.

Reculant vivement contre les hallucinations qui l'assaillaient, comme si les souvenirs étaient des monstres qui cherchaient à l'attraper de leurs griffes, il bouscula un voisin et créa un léger chahut entre les rangs des immortels. Mais trop loin pour attirer l'attention d'Antoine, bien sûr. Toujours trop loin.

« Sirius ? »

Le vampire le regardait, inquiet. Il avait déjà été témoin des hallucinations de Sirius. En à peine cinq jours, il avait compris que l'héritier Black souffrait de nombreux cauchemars – même à l'état de veille.

Le prenait-il pour un fou ? Ce serait si facile de penser que oui.

« Oui. Oui, excusez-moi, j'étais...excusez-moi. »

Il avait envie de partir. De s'enfuir d'ici. Mais Antoine était là. Et il ne voulait pas repartir sans l'avoir vu. Pas repartir tant qu'il n'était pas certain que l'Ancien avait remarqué sa présence. Il tourna la tête vers l'estrade.

_Je t'en supplie, regarde-moi._

Mais l'Ancien était toujours là, sur son trône, à écouter Sirius ne savait qui. Il aurait voulu avancer, se diriger vers lui, capter son attention, provoquer un scandale s'il le fallait. Mais il se sentait faible, tellement faible d'un coup. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il était tellement fatigué.

L'esprit trop embrumé, il ne se rendit même pas compte de la fin de la...qu'était-ce au juste ? Une réunion ? Une assemblée ? Ne se rendit compte de sa fin que quand il entendit, quand il _sentit_ Antoine passer devant lui à nouveau.

_Regarde-moi._

La supplique silencieuse était si vibrante d'émotion, si désespérée qu'Antoine ne pouvait que l'entendre, que la sentir. Il suffirait qu'il ne tende son esprit vers le sien qu'une seconde à peine et alors il saurait, comprendrait à quel point Sirius avait besoin de cette reconnaissance, à quel point Sirius avait besoin de ce simple contact pour tenir debout, pour garder son équilibre mental.

Mais l'Ancien passa devant lui comme s'il était invisible – et Sirius se brisa.

* * *

_Enchaînement de noir, de blanc. Le corps immobilisé, paralysé. Les vibrations de la machine qui se répercutent dans chaque cellule du corps, le bourdonnement qui rend sourd._

_Noir, blanc, noir, blanc. _

_L'apparition et la disparition successive de la lumière mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Si au départ ses yeux avaient souffert de s'adapter si rapidement au changement de luminosité, à présent, même les paupières étroitement closes, il ne voyait le monde qu'en nuances de rouge et noir._

_Le bruit d'étincelles quelque part. Près, trop près. Et puis le crissement d'il ne savait quoi. _

_Des éclairs bleus, derrière le rouge._

_Il voulut rouvrir les yeux, découvrit qu'il ne possédait plus la vue. Son visage était dépourvu d'yeux._

_Il voulut hurler, hurler pour exorciser la peur, pour communiquer son angoisse ; mais il n'avait plus de bouche._

_Il essaya de se débattre, de réveiller son corps engourdi. Il ne sentait pas ses doigts. Il n'avait pas de mains, pas de bras, pas de pieds, pas de jambes._

_Et comme une brûlure intense, la douleur arriva, se répandant du centre jusqu'aux extrémités invisibles d'un corps qu'il ne sentait plus. La douleur était partout, si puissante qu'elle submergeait tout son être. Il n'existait plus – il était douleur personnifiée._

_Il sentit de l'eau couler sur ses joues. Froide, glacée. Quelques gouttes d'abord, puis un filet. Puis toujours plus d'eau, un jet, un torrent, un océan._

_Étouffé, suffoqué._

_Le bruit d'étincelles se fit plus proche. Le bourdonnement, plus intense. La douleur liquéfiait ses os._

_Comme en sourdine, au loin ou peut-être en lui, il entendait des sanglots et ce mot inlassablement répété : « pitié »._

* * *

Le réveil en sursaut. Pantelant, tremblant, malade. La peur au ventre. L'envie de crier pour vérifier qu'on le peut, pour s'assurer qu'on existe, pour enterrer le cauchemar.

« Sirius ? »

Il tressaille, muscles tendus, cherche dans le noir le détenteur de la voix. Où est-il ? Il a l'impression que les meubles changent, que le décor varie sans cesse. On aurait dit que la chambre était en transformation permanente, que tel ou tel rayon oblique, venu d'une source inconnue, la rendait totalement différente. Était-il au repère de Londres ? Était-il au Requiem ? Était-il au Tavastia ? Sa mémoire ne parvenait plus à replacer correctement les éléments, ne parvenait plus à distinguer le vrai du faux. Encore trop dans les songes et pourtant éveillé – emprisonné dans un monde de chimères.

Et puis, comme une minuscule flamme dans les ténèbres, son œil capta un reflet d'iris. Un léger contact sur son bras vint confirmer la présence jusqu'alors fantomatique.

« Sirius, est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulu entendre. N'appartenait pas à celui dont il souhaitait si ardemment la présence. Il aurait juste voulu que l'intrus parte.

Un contact un peu plus pressant sur son bras l'obligea à répondre. Il murmura avec réluctance : « Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Un silence seulement perturbé par le bruit de mouvement et de tissu.

« Souhaitez-vous que j'allume les lumières ? »

_Nous sommes des vampires, nous ne devrions pas avoir besoin de lumière._

Mais le noir l'aveuglait. Dans les ténèbres, ses hallucinations avaient plein pouvoir. Il était à leur merci, vulnérable, il devenait leur pantin. Peut-être le domestique s'était-il rendu compte de cela.

Sans son accord – en avait-il seulement besoin ? – le domestique éclaira la pièce, le faisant cligner des yeux face à la soudaine luminosité et le décor qui restait encore trop peu familier, trop peu_ lui_.

Paris. Bien sûr qu'il était à Paris. Presque une semaine déjà et pourtant les fantômes du Requiem ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher. Il s'était cru guéri...quelle sottise.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda sèchement Sirius, une fois qu'il prit conscience de la situation incongrue. A peine réveillé, assis dans son lit, torse nu, le domestique debout juste au bord du lit. Le domestique qui était entré sans son accord.

Celui-ci eut l'air légèrement mal à l'aise sous le regard noir de l'héritier Black, chercha un moyen de détourner la fureur qu'il sentait naître chez l'aristocrate.

« Vous devriez faire quelque chose pour ces cauchemars. »

Sirius serra les mâchoires. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air digne devant un homme qui l'avait probablement vu gémissant et se tordant entre ses draps par la faute de mauvais rêves comme un enfant de cinq ans ? Il détestait qu'on voie sa vulnérabilité ainsi. Il ne devrait permettre à personne de le voir ainsi.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. » répondit-il, durement. « Et n'entrez plus jamais dans ma chambre ainsi. La notion de vie privée vous est-elle totalement étrangère ? »

Les épaules se raidirent, Sirius pouvait le voir sous le fin tissu blanc de la chemise. Vexé. Il avait probablement vexé la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans ce château mais une telle chose ne pouvait pas être tolérée. Il restait un domestique.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » redemanda-t-il.

Laurent lui retourna son regard, avec une légère note de frayeur dans les yeux.

« Je pensais...je pensais que je devais vous prévenir. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme hésitant à parler plus.

Bien sûr qu'il devait parler plus. On ne déversait pas le début d'une explication sans en donner la suite.

« Me prévenir ? »

S'extirpant enfin des draps, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains contiguë à la chambre sans un regard pour le domestique. Il l'entendrait assez bien de n'importe quelle distance. Et sa fierté l'obligeait à être un minimum présentable – sa tête au saut du lit, et surtout après un songe pareil, n'étant pas des plus attrayantes.

« Le Maître est revenu. » lui parvint de sa chambre la voix de Laurent.

Sirius eut une grimace de dédain face au miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Ses cheveux devenaient trop longs et le sommeil les avait emmêlés. Il passa distraitement ses doigts entre les mèches avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait bien trop de nœuds et qu'il devait recourir au peigne pour rendre à ses cheveux un air potable.

« J'avais cru comprendre, oui, vous m'avez empêché de lui parler. » répliqua-t-il, ne parvenant pas à empêcher une pointe d'amertume de se glisser dans sa voix.

Quelle faiblesse. Quand s'était-il abaissé à être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un ?

« Justement. » insista la voix, au-dehors, au-dessus du bruit de l'eau qui coulait – il avait besoin d'un jet glacé pour se réveiller. « Vous n'auriez jamais dû agir comme ça. »

Sirius prit quelques secondes pour répondre. L'eau froide glissait dans son cou.

« Parce que c'est contre l'étiquette, c'est ça ? Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de regarder le Maître dans les yeux, d'aller lui parler sans qu'il ne m'adresse la parole et toutes ces conneries ? » répliqua acidement Sirius, commençant à perdre peu à peu patience. Il haïssait qu'on lui donne des ordres, haïssait qu'on restreigne sa liberté.

Il aurait voulu ne pas être ici. Il aurait voulu...quoi ?

« Pas seulement pour ça. Vous n'avez pas conscience de votre position dans ce clan, Sirius. » La voix paraissait excédée, comme s'il était un enfant à qui il était particulièrement difficile de faire entendre raison. Il avait toujours été trop borné pour son propre bien.

Ses traits semblaient moins fatigués qu'à Londres. Était-ce une illusion ou pouvait-il se consoler en se disant qu'il avait moins l'air d'un mort-vivant à présent ? Au moins les crises de manque ne lui arrivaient plus. Seuls restaient les cauchemars, bien sûr.

« Je suis un étranger – britannique en plus, la pire espèce ! – qui dénote très franchement avec le style pompeux Louis XIV de tout le repère et qui n'y comprend rien aux coutumes absurdes des Français, ça oui, j'avais compris, merci. »

Le domestique finit par arriver derrière lui tandis qu'il enfilait une chemise noire. Sirius le fusilla du regard à travers le miroir. Il n'était pas pudique et tirait fierté de son corps – par le passé, du moins. A présent, c'était différent. Il avait trop l'impression de posséder des marques sur le corps qui devaient le discriminer comme un drogué.

« Si je suis venu dans la salle de bains, c'était pour avoir un peu d'espace privé, vous savez. » ironisa-t-il.

« Si vous aviez tant voulu avoir votre espace privé, vous vous seriez enfermé dans cette pièce, or, vous avez laissé la porte ouverte – c'est votre faute si vous êtes exhibitionniste. »

Sirius se retourna pour faire face à la silhouette juste un peu plus petite de Laurent. Sirius l'aurait volontiers qualifié de frêle s'il n'était lui-même encore plus maigre que le domestique. S'appuyant contre le lavabo, plus frais et dispo qu'au réveil, il était prêt à quelque joute que le domestique lui lancerait. Au moins cela distrayait son esprit.

« What's your point ? »

Le domestique croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air défiant.

« Parlez français, Sirius. »

Soupir irrité. Le chauvinisme lui tapait sur les nerfs. « Où vous voulez en venir ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas apprécié, ici. Pas seulement parce que vous ne vous fondez pas dans la masse de la cour ou que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Probablement que votre "exotisme" plairait beaucoup, dans d'autres circonstances. Vous êtes l'invité du Maître. Vous résidez près de ses quartiers. Personne n'a eu ce privilège auparavant et vous êtes l'objet de nombreuses jalousies. »

Les traits avaient l'air sincères. Les sourcils froncés dénonçaient un certain malaise. Allait-il à l'encontre des règles en révélant cela à Sirius ?

« Oui...et ? »

Laurent eut un soupir exaspéré. « Mais vous n'écoutez donc rien ! »

« Vous m'apprenez juste que je ne suis pas fort apprécié parce que j'ai le malheur d'habiter un peu trop près d'Antoine au goût de certains. Qu'est-ce que ça doit me faire ? »

Les yeux bleu-gris se fixèrent sur lui, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Vous êtes vraiment...inconscient. »

Sirius eut un rire moqueur.

« Je ne suis pas apprécié dans mon propre clan parce que je suis trop rebelle. Je m'attendais à ne pas être reçu à bras ouverts ici non plus. Je sais me battre. Je ne crains rien. »

Laurent secoua la tête. « Vous ne_ comprenez pas_. Il s'agit du Maître. Des rumeurs courent à votre sujet. Toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Certains disent que c'est parce qu'il a appris votre venue que le Maître a mis fin aussi précipitamment à la cérémonie. Certains veulent vous voir _mort_ parce qu'ils vous soupçonnent d'essayer de le corrompre. Commencez-vous à comprendre votre situation, Sirius ? Il faut que vous gardiez un profil bas et surtout, _surtout_, que vous ne vous approchiez pas du Maître. »

Sirius sentit monter en lui une bouffée de colère. Après presque une semaine à attendre Antoine, il lui était interdit de le voir ? Oh non. Ça, il ne le tolérerait pas. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait et tant pis pour les conséquences !

S'approchant du domestique, il le saisit rudement par la nuque et, les lèvres contre son oreille, glissa dans un murmure mi-narquois, mi-venimeux : « Je suis un Black. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et personne ne sera là pour m'en empêcher. »

* * *

_La sensation du soleil sur sa peau. Chaude, douce, parfois brûlante quand il s'y attardait trop._

_La sensation de la pluie et du vent. Vivifiants et tellement différents. Ça ne faisait pas mal. C'était étrange, mais pas douloureux. Une sensation de plus à stocker dans sa mémoire._

_Les rues étaient bondées. Le ciel était bleu au-dessus de sa tête. L'astre du jour, caché par un nuage de quatorze heures._

_Il était anonyme. Il était bien._

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne voie Antoine.

Ce n'était pas une question que son désir se soit soudain tari, oh non. Mais sa fierté l'emportait sur son envie, l'empêchait de faire le premier pas, retenait sa fougue juvénile et tempérait son ardeur.

Autrefois, Antoine mettait un point d'honneur à le tourmenter, le narguer, le harceler, le charmer. Où étaient passées ces habitudes, à présent ? Où était Antoine, à présent ? Loin, tellement loin. Il était de retour à Paris mais semblait plus inaccessible que jamais. Son indifférence dressait une barrière entre eux – une barrière qui aurait pu aisément être franchie si son honneur ne l'en prévenait pas. Il n'avait jamais supporté de se faire ignorer...mais il refusait de devenir le pantin d'Antoine et d'accourir dès son retour, comme un chiot auprès de son maître.

Son attitude était paradoxale. Entre le besoin impérieux qu'il avait d'Antoine et cet orgueil qui retenait ses envies et pulsions, c'était presque comme un schisme dans sa personnalité. La façade du fier hériter Black pour l'être dévasté à l'intérieur.

Il était moins cassé. Fuir loin de Londres l'avait en quelque sorte guéri. Mais si superficiellement...Ce n'était pas parce que ses malheurs étaient loin à présent qu'ils avaient disparus. Il avait toujours été aveugle, avait toujours refusé de faire face aux dangers et aux conséquences. Il était lâche et il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

A une époque...il avait cru pouvoir contrôler Antoine. Avait cru pouvoir maîtriser l'Ancien. Trop emporté par son obsession pour lui, Sirius aurait pu exploiter cette faiblesse, cette inclination qu'Antoine avait pour lui si seulement il l'avait voulu, si seulement il y avait songé.

Mais le changement avait déjà été perceptible quand il était venu à Londres. Trois semaines de séparation avaient rendu l'Ancien plus calme, plus maître de ses émotions. Si à Paris il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le toucher et le séduire, à Londres n'avait-il du moins rien tenté. Parce qu'il n'était pas maître de ce clan ? Parce qu'il n'était resté qu'une seule nuit ? Parce que Sirius avait été trop faible et malade ? Tout était possible. Parfois, il avait l'impression de connaître l'Ancien, de pouvoir le manipuler à sa guise. Et d'autres fois, il ne le comprenait tout simplement pas, avait l'impression d'être face à un étranger. C'était exaspérant.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de l'Ancien au clan. Laurent continuait de le visiter mais il ne s'introduisait plus sans prévenir chez lui. Leur dernière altercation lui avait prouvé que Sirius n'écouterait rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Par défi, Sirius aurait voulu se confronter aux autres vampires français. Mais il savait qu'intérieurement, le rejet lui ferait trop mal. Alors il se contentait de rager intérieurement, de se dire qu'il pourrait s'échapper n'importe quand s'il le voulait – une manière de se dire qu'il gardait toujours un minimum d'autonomie, un minimum de liberté.

Même s'il savait qu'au fond, c'était faux.

* * *

Sa patience parvenait à son terme. Une semaine. Une semaine depuis le retour d'Antoine et toujours rien, aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne le supportait plus.

Rester enfermer ici le rendait malade. Il voulait une raison à son enfermement, une raison pour justifier sa présence. Il voulait sortir mais surtout, il voulait Antoine.

Le silence du Maître de Paris lui était invivable et, puisqu'il ne semblait pas décidé à le voir, alors Sirius forcerait leur rencontre. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être ignoré.

Il était minuit. Les derniers rayons d'or s'étaient dissipés depuis longtemps dans les profondeurs des jardins couleur émeraude et rubis. Les fontaines du domaine étaient actionnées, les jets d'eau miroitant tels des lances de cristal sous la lumière argentée de la lune, entourant les statues de pics gelés momentanés, donnant une espèce d'atmosphère féérique et glaciale aux bosquets. Si les fenêtres de la galerie avaient été ouvertes, sans nul doute aurait-il senti un souffle froid sur sa peau. Au loin, il voyait les arbres se balancer comme des danseurs au gré du vent.

Mais les fenêtres n'étaient jamais ouvertes, bien sûr. Pas dans un clan de vampires, pas dans un clan comme celui-ci.

L'enfilade d'appartements or et blanc était plongée dans le noir. Cette partie du repère n'était habitée que par lui...et Antoine. Sans doute pensait-on que deux habitants ne valaient pas la peine qu'on éclaire un immense corridor dans le vide – il fallait penser aux économies d'énergie.

De l'extérieur, les appartements d'Antoine ne semblaient guère différer des siens. Si ce n'était leur position centrale et peut-être un linteau un peu plus travaillé, il n'aurait guère pu deviner que c'était là la chambre du Maître.

Il était souvent passé devant, sans s'en rendre compte. Jamais il n'avait vu la porte ouverte, jamais il n'y avait vu quelqu'un entrer ou sortir. Sirius n'était même pas sûr qu'Antoine s'y trouvait.

Il n'y avait nul garde, nulle sentinelle. Le Maître était peut-être absent, peut-être ailleurs. Mais il ne perdait rien à essayer – de toute façon, personne n'était là pour le ridiculiser.

Pourtant, devant cette porte blanche parée d'ornements floraux dorés, il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge, sa main, immobile, si proche et pourtant si loin du battant.

S'il l'avait pu, son cœur aurait battu la chamade.

Quelque part sur sa droite, au bout du corridor, il vit une unique lampe s'allumer. Sentant la panique le saisir, sans plus réfléchir, il saisit la poignée, tourna et poussa.

La porte n'offrit aucune résistance, les gonds ne grincèrent pas.

S'attendant à tout moment à être assailli, il se figea sur le pas de la porte. Sa peur lui intimait de reculer, de revenir en arrière : il n'avait rien à faire là, il entrait par infraction chez Antoine !

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence agonisant. Autour de lui, une semi-pénombre régnait. Il n'était que dans l'antichambre.

La pièce, sans être vaste, était déjà décorée différemment. Des touches vermeilles se mêlaient à l'or et ne laissaient que peu de place au blanc. Des motifs intriqués, des arabesques, fleurissaient ci et là sur les murs. Deux tables basses se faisaient face, de chaque côté du mur. Un buste reposait non loin de l'une d'elles.

Laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il serait ainsi plus aisé de fuir – il continua sa progression. Un rai de lumière filtrait de sous la porte face à lui.

Soudain, au moment le plus inopportun, un vieux rêve du Requiem remonta à la surface de sa mémoire.

_Dans ce labyrinthe de murs impersonnels, là, au bout d'un corridor, une porte et une vitre._

_La peinture est écaillée, elle part à de nombreux endroits, craquelée. On peut voir le bois pourri sous la peinture éventrée, d'un blanc passé, et la vitre est d'un verre épais, on ne peut voir au-delà, comme s'il y avait de la fumée derrière._

_**Bam, bam, bam**_

_Il s'approche, il est près de la vitre à présent. Il y a une silhouette derrière, sombre, comme une ombre chinoise. L'image est étrangement floue, brouillée, comme si des parasites en empêchaient la bonne perception, il ne parvient pas à la distinguer clairement._

_**Bam, bam, bam**_

_Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il avance encore vers cette vitre, jusqu'à ce que sa main en touche le verre froid._

_L'ombre bouge légèrement, comme méfiante, puis se rapproche, et bientôt, c'est une main qui se pose doucement contre la sienne, à travers la vitre. _

_**Bam, bam, bam**_

_Il s'appuie un peu plus contre la vitre, comme si, par ce simple geste, il pouvait passer au travers et rejoindre la silhouette. Bientôt, c'est tout son corps qui se colle à cette porte, comme si un quelconque désespoir le poussait là, comme si c'était ça, le moyen de sortir._

_Il ouvre la bouche pour former des sons, supplier la silhouette, lui parler, dire n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sort._

_**Bam, bam, bam**_

_Alors, paniqué, il voit tout d'un coup la silhouette reculer, comme brûlée. La lumière s'éteint brusquement, comme le son d'une porte qui claque, et il se retrouve aveugle, tandis qu'un bruit assourdissant, comme les réacteurs d'un avion en phase de décollage, lui parvient aux oreilles. Étourdi, plié sous la douleur, il s'éloigne de la vitre et tombe à terre, déséquilibré._

_**Bam, bam, bam**_

_La lumière se rallume, tout aussi soudainement qu'elle s'est éteinte. Elle semble craquer, comme le tonnerre, dans le calme du couloir. Les néons se rallument, violemment, tandis qu'ils éclairement brillamment les murs gris._

_En face de lui, il n'y a plus qu'un cul-de-sac._

Le souvenir le laisse un moment déstabilisé, son souffle est coupé. Sa main tremble tandis qu'il veut ouvrir cette porte.

Il sait que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Que la silhouette n'était pas Antoine. Mais le songe fait mal, il fait peur – et si Antoine s'éloignait tout comme l'ombre ? Et s'il l'abandonnait, à son tour ? Où irait-il ? Qui lui resterait-il ?

Il tremble violemment à présent. Il a peur, atrocement peur. Il voudrait s'enfuir, parce qu'il n'est pas prêt d'endurer le rejet encore une fois, il n'est pas prêt à encore perdre quelqu'un. Pas après Reg et Jay et Will et...

_« Tu n'es pas des nôtres. »_

Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Il écoute sa respiration, essaie de calmer les souvenirs qui l'assaillent à nouveau. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par sa mémoire, il ne devait pas.

Il met plusieurs secondes voire plusieurs minutes à se calmer. Il n'a pas conscience du temps qui passe. Et c'est comme dans un état second qu'il pousse enfin la seconde porte, qu'il pénètre dans cette pièce tant crainte et tant voulue.

La lumière n'inonde pas la pièce. Tamisée, faible, seules quelques bougies disséminées ci et là fournissent l'éclairage. Les murs sont encore vermeil et or, dans un style plus riche que la décoration épurée de la galerie. Les meubles sont beaux, anciens, et la faible lueur des flammes jette des paillettes d'or sur le bois acajou. La pièce est vaste et on y trouve de nombreux angles. Des murs cachent à sa vue d'autres coins plus reculés de la salle.

Mais là, au fond, derrière un tapis persan, un bureau de style baroque en bois de rose siégeait devant les multiples fenêtres avec, derrière lui, la silhouette tant attendue.

Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, Antoine continuait de noter inlassablement, le stylo plume crissant sur le papier haute qualité.

Sirius s'était attendu à ce que l'Ancien l'accueille avec un sourire narquois. Il s'était attendu à une remarque piquante du genre _« Allons Sirius, tu ne fermes pas la porte ? »_.

Il s'attendait à tout, à de la séduction éhontée, à des traits spirituels, à des contacts trop familiers. A l'attitude habituelle d'Antoine, au fond.

Mais pas à de l'indifférence. Jamais à de l'indifférence.

Ce n'était pas du chagrin qu'il ressentait, ni réellement de la déception. C'était de la colère. De la colère à l'idée de s'être fait manipuler, de la colère envers cet être qu'il haïssait soudain plus que tout au monde.

_« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester à Paris ? Tu aurais tout à fait ta place dans mon clan. Tu seras même privilégié. »_

_« Pour combien de temps ? Tu finiras bien par te lasser de moi à un moment ou un autre. »_

Antoine s'était-il finalement lassé ? Déjà si vite ? Parce que Sirius ne combattait plus, à présent, il avait perdu toute valeur ? C'était injuste d'avoir joué avec lui ainsi...complètement injuste.

« Tu pourrais au moins arrêter de faire comme si je n'existais pas. » lança-t-il, encore distant de plusieurs mètres de l'Ancien. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains.

_Regarde-moi. Je t'en supplie, regarde-moi._

Le crissement de la plume sur le papier s'acheva enfin. La main droite déposa le stylo à côté du cahier dans un geste calme et posé. La tête se releva lentement et le regard clair se plongea dans le sien.

Un instant, toute pensée s'échappa du cerveau de Sirius. Antoine le regardait enfin. _Enfin! _Après ces semaines d'absence, ces semaines d'ignorance...il le reconnaissait enfin, il était enfin_ là_.

Mais son euphorie ne dura guère longtemps. Ce n'était pas le regard auquel il était habitué. Ce n'était pas le regard qui le perçait, qui le dévorait, qui le déshabillait. Le regard où il y avait toujours une pointe d'effronterie, de raillerie, de suffisance.

Ce regard-là était vide. Impassible. Indifférent.

« Sirius. » fit la voix trop connue, pourtant dépourvue de ses accents charmeurs, dépourvue de ses fioritures verbales. Juste son nom. C'était à peine le reconnaître.

Faisant abstraction de la soudaine douleur – indésirable, inutile – qui l'avait saisi, Sirius attaqua. Parce qu'entre Antoine et lui, ça ne pouvait être que ça : un combat.

« Ça fait une semaine que tu es revenu. Deux semaines que j'attends que tu me donnes un signe de vie. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi j'étais venu. Tu ne m'as posé aucune question. Ni la raison de ma visite, ni le temps que j'allais rester chez toi. »

Il tâchait de rendre sa voix la plus neutre possible. Il ne devait pas laisser paraître la colère, pas laisser paraître la déception. Ne pas laisser Antoine voir que son attitude le touchait.

Les mains se croisèrent calmement au-dessus du bureau. Les traits semblaient imperturbables. La voix, elle, était comme nonchalante.

« Je supposais que tu allais le faire de ton plein gré. Je n'aime pas forcer les gens. »

Et là, il n'en put plus : il éclata de rire. Un rire cassé, amer, empli de rage. Il haïssait Antoine.

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu ne fais que ça, forcer les gens. C'est quoi, cet air intouchable que tu te donnes ? Pourquoi tu es si froid, d'un coup ? Je t'ai fait quoi ? »

Le visage de l'Ancien se ferma un peu plus. Les beaux traits semblaient ceux d'une statue – morts.

« N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, Sirius. »

Là. C'était là. Le sifflement, la colère juste voilée. Comme lors de sa visite à Londres : l'inquiétude cachée sous un masque sans failles. Il avait réussi à briser l'apparente indifférence d'Antoine. Il pouvait prendre le contrôle de cette situation, il le pouvait.

« Tu veux que je t'appelle Maître, comme ta magnifique cour de serviteurs ? Tu veux que je me jette à tes pieds comme eux ? » répliqua-t-il, cyniquement.

Et puis il apparut. Lentement. Ce sourire insupportable que Sirius avait toujours envie d'arracher de ces lèvres. Ce sourire qui lui donnait envie de frapper l'Ancien.

« Ne le devrais-tu pas ? Tu m'appartiens, Sirius, de la même façon qu'eux. Tu n'as rien de différent. »

La haine. La haine bouillait dans ses veines. Salaud ! Espèce de salaud !

Il mourait d'envie de franchir les mètres qui les séparaient et de frapper ce visage aux traits trop parfaits. Froid, trop froid. Insensible. Il en avait assez de cette parodie de visage humain, assez de ce vide d'émotions, de cette arrogance à toute épreuve !

Il tremblait de rage.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter la vision de ce visage honni plus longtemps. Pas sans commettre quelque chose d'irréparable. Il quitta la pièce dans un tourbillon de fureur.

« Va te faire foutre ! »

* * *

_Atmosphère : Metamorphosis – Mercenary, 2 avril 2011_

_Le Grand Secret – Indochine, 22 avril 2011_

_Skin – Sixx: A.M., 24 avril 2011_

_EP Demo(N)s, albums Darkness Between et Damnation to Salvation – SaraLee, 1er mai 2011_

_Eros – Ludovico Einaudi, 12 mai 2011_

_album I Giorni – Ludovico Einaudi / album Evocation I: The Arcane Dominion – Eluveitie, 14 mai 2011_

_Andare – Ludovico Einaudi, / Ruska - Apolyptica 15 mai 2011_

**C'est toujours pendant mes examens, le moment où je ne dois PAS écrire...que j'ai le plus d'inspiration. Très franchement, ça m'emmerde.**

**Ah, je sais que dans le prologue j'ai mis que les appartements d'Antoine étaient blanc et or. Mais si cette description colle effectivement à tout le repère, je vois les appartements d'Antoine dans un style plus "classique", rouge et or...moins chargés que ceux de Louis XIV néanmoins.**

**J'avoue les possibles influences de Proust sur mon écriture (je lisais **_**Du côté de chez Swann**_** en même temps que j'écrivais ce chapitre) ainsi que celle d'un autre de mes personnages, Damien Cohen, un pyromane mentalement instable qui ressemble par de nombreux côtés à Sirius (pour plus d'infos, redirigez-vous vers le forum Réversa ou alors ma fic **_**Pandemonium**_** sur mon compte FP, tous deux présents dans mon profil).**

**Aucun plan ni aucune réelle idée pour les chapitres suivants...donc freestyle total ! Si jamais vous avez une piste à me donner, n'hésitez pas ;)**

**Ah, aussi, si je ne publie pas avant mi/fin-août...il y a des risques que vous deviez attendre février 2012 avant d'avoir un nouveau chapitre. La raison est très simple, je pars étudier dans une université en Chine pendant six mois et je n'ai aucune idée de l'accès à Internet que j'aurais là-bas. Donc, il y a toujours le risque que je ne puisse pas publier^^'**

**Courage à ceux qui sont en examens...et bonnes (futures) vacances aux autres !**

**Sorn**


	5. Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 4 _

_« Va te faire foutre ! »_

Les mots se répercutaient en mille échos dans son crâne, à chaque pas qui claquait sur le sol dallé, comme un furieux battement de cœur. Succession de couloirs blanc, or, de miroirs. Des chandeliers illuminés, des corridors sombres, des bruits furtifs, des ombres dans les coins, la nuit au-dehors, il n'y faisait plus attention. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir, sortir d'ici, s'échapper, loin d'Antoine, loin de tout.

La fuite semblait interminable dans ce labyrinthe et pourtant, il ne croisait personne – comme si le repère était désert, abandonné. Les vampires étaient-ils partis chasser ? N'avaient-ils laissé place qu'à des fantômes ?

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dehors, comment il avait réussi à retrouver le garage où Laurent l'avait amené les premiers jours. Avait effectué quasi mécaniquement les gestes, sans réel souvenirs. Prendre les clés, voler une voiture – ça ne comptait pas. Seule une idée l'obsédait à présent : sortir.

Il entendit le gravier crisser sous les pneus, la voiture vrombir sous lui, comme un animal ensommeillé, il vit les lumières s'allumer sur son passage, la forêt se refermer autour de lui.

Il roula, roula. Il ne connaissait pas la route, ne savait pas quel chemin prendre. Qu'importait, il avait juste besoin de sortir pour se changer les idées, sortir pour étouffer la rage mortelle.

Le défilement des lumières autour de lui, la sensation de l'animal d'acier qu'il conduisait – inexplicablement, il songeait à Alphard. Comme la voiture d'Alphard avait semblé tellement plus riche...Comment pourrait réagir son oncle en le sachant, ici, à Paris, chez Antoine ?

_Je__ ne __suis__ plus __chez __Antoine_, rétorqua une part de lui, furieuse.

La pensée fut annihilée : la colère était plus simple.

Ce fut presque surpris qu'il arriva en ville. Trop obnubilé par son propre ressentiment, il n'avait fait attention à rien – c'était comme si une seule émotion le conduisait. Il se gara dans il ne savait quel quartier. Peu importait : il en avait plus qu'assez de cette liberté conditionnée, de cette cage dorée. Il en avait assez d'étouffer, de se plier à la volonté des autres. Son égoïsme l'emportait sur son instinct de survie : insouciant, rebelle et dangereux . C'était fini de se laisser avoir, de se laisser prendre pour un con. On avait voulu user de lui ? Alors il userait des autres.

Puis, soudain, comme une bulle qu'on crève, tout revint en puissance : le vacarme des voitures, les éclats de rire, le maelström agressif de lumières et le flou des gens...tout était en excès. Comme si, à la sortie d'un coma, on vous plongeait en plein capharnaüm. C'était atroce. C'était trop d'un coup.

La conscience de son environnement l'étouffait, le poussait lentement aux portes de la folie. Il aurait voulu se fermer à nouveau au monde, retourner dans l'état béni d'ignorance auquel il avait été habitué tous ces jours, toutes ces semaines. Se protéger de l'agression de l'extérieur. Tout paraissait si violent...il avait besoin de s'échapper.

Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, une voix en lui l'admonesta : _ça__ suffit __Sirius, __grandis ! _Une voix qui ressemblait douloureusement à celle de James, à celle de Will, à celle de Regulus.

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être ménagé, Sirius. Tu n'es pas un enfant qu'on doit sauvegarder de tout. »_

James, qui l'avait toujours mieux compris que tout le monde, plus loyal que quiconque. James, parti, à cause de ses conneries, James qui avait toujours essayé de l'aider mais qu'il avait accusé de l'abandonner quand il avait dû fuir pour sauver sa vie – pas fuir parce qu'on refusait la vérité.

_«__ T__u__ es __tellement __prévisible, __Sirius. __Je __t'ai __laissé __le __choix. __Tu __pouvais __rester __et __essayer __de __t'en __sortir __mais __non, __tout __ce __que __tu __as __vu __c'est __que __tu__ étais __libre __alors __tu__ as __foncé, __sans __réfléchir, __pour __ton __moyen __si _miraculeux _d'oubli. __»_

Les mots faisaient mal, déchiraient un peu plus son âme. Quelque part, quelque chose en lui suppliait_ «__ arrête, __arrête __»_. Essayait de bloquer les souvenirs et la douleur. Il savait ce qui allait arriver après, le savait trop bien.

_« Pitié...pitié... »_

Et déjà les reflets rouges et les yeux noirs dansaient devant sa vision, déjà le souffle laborieux semblait un rugissement à ses oreilles. Et toujours, cette voix d'enfant, si innocente et naïve que ça en fendait le cœur.

_« Je serais toujours avec toi, Reg ! On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre, quoiqu'il arrive ! Ensemble, on résistera à tout et on franchira tous les obstacles ! On ne s'abandonnera jamais ! N'est-ce pas ? »_

Reg...oh, Reg...

_Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, ..._

Les mots, les souvenirs s'enchaînaient, s'entremêlaient. Douloureux et acides, ils perforaient son être, comme pour faire couler le sang, comme pour tirer le poison des blessures. Les cris étaient coincés dans sa gorge, ainsi que les sanglots.

_« Trop faible pour un Black. Ce n'est pas mon fils. » _

Il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore. Il était trop...trop _humain_. Et ça faisait trop mal d'être humain. Peut-être que c'était lâche, peut-être que c'était puéril...mais il n'avait pas le courage de faire face. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. C'était trop tôt. Être humain le détruirait. Il ne pouvait pas être humain. Ça faisait beaucoup trop mal.

Et comme si une part de lui n'attendait que ça, une part qui avait été enterrée, enfermée trop longtemps, il sentit comme quelque chose le remplir lentement de l'intérieur. Remplir les trous béants qui parsemaient son âme, s'étendre jusqu'à prendre tout l'espace – rectifier, effacer, raccorder. C'était comme un corps qui reprenait vie, une machine rouillée qui était remise en marche. Luttant pour se réaffirmer, n'hésitant pas à écraser. C'était comme un souffle nouveau qui soulevait les organes, imposait un nouveau rythme. Tout semblait soudain plus clair, plus..._juste_. Ou plutôt, non, tout ce qui était désagréable avait été effacé, mis à l'écart.

_« N'y pense pas. » _

Ses sens, d'un coup, semblaient exacerbés. Comme si pendant ces semaines, ces mois, ils avaient été entourés de coton, engourdis. C'était comme se réveiller après un long sommeil. Quelque chose effaçait sa mémoire, éradiquait tout ce qui était susceptible de le ramener à Antoine ou Remus. Pour le sauver.

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. » _

Les images, les souvenirs s'estompaient. Comme un mécanisme d'auto-défense, une part de lui cherchait à anéantir les émotions humaines. C'était comme couper des nerfs ou des membres défaillants, dont on avait plus besoin. Et intérieurement, Sirius la remerciait. C'était comme s'endormir.

* * *

La soif le guidait. Trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas nourri proprement, trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chassé. Où était passé le prédateur ? Étouffé, relégué au fond de la mémoire. Mais il était là, à nouveau. Loin des préoccupations humaines, loin de la pitié ou de l'amour. A présent ne comptaient que la soif et le plaisir. Prendre et jeter. Ne jamais s'attacher.

L'odeur des humains le rendait fou. Mettre des vampires en cage, ne les laisser se nourrir que de sang au goût de plastique et de médicament était une torture. C'était comme enfermer des centaines de tigres ensemble et ne leur laisser guère mieux que des os et restes oubliés de boucherie. Impensable. Comment aucun vampire n'était sauté à la gorge d'un autre était miracle aux yeux de Sirius. Peut-être l'autorité de l'Ancien était-elle un spectre suffisant pour faire trembler ces serviles poupées. L'héritier Black avait envie de rire à pareille sottise. Il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie. Juste une illusion de pouvoir – être vampire indépendant était possible. Libre, sans entraves, sans devoir obéissance à qui que ce soit : Alphard avait fait le bon choix en s'écartant de ces repères trop réglementés. Avait-il vu clair dans la volonté des Anciens ? Avait-il vu que tout ce qui leur plaisait, c'était le pouvoir et la destruction ? Que les guerres et vendettas qu'ils lançaient n'étaient que des bains de sang bons pour les distraire ? L'ennui était-il si long au bout de siècles et millénaires que la seule chose qui leur arrache encore un sourire fut la souffrance d'autrui ?

Tandis qu'il laissait l'instinct le guider vers sa prochaine victime, il laissait ses sens prendre en compte tout ce qui l'entourait. L'air frais d'un soir de printemps mais chargé de poussière et de pollution ; les rires et les cris ; les parfums de femme qui tournaient la tête et l'odeur rance d'alcooliques désœuvrés ; les battements de cœur effrénés de jeunes en train de danser et le rythme plus lent de promeneurs tardifs. Tout ça se mêlait dans un cocktail délicieux ; intéressant et pourtant horriblement commun. C'était peut-être ça le plus intriguant chez les humains : comme chacun d'eux se ressemblait, à l'instar d'insectes dans une immense fourmilière et pourtant, chacun brillant d'un éclat particulier, fascinant, si l'on y prêtait assez attention.

Un éclat qui avait déjà fait tomber trop de vampires. Une flamme tout juste bonne à brûler et s'éteindre au bout d'un souffle. Une flamme qui l'avait lui-même blessé.

Repoussant la pensée comme on éloigne une mouche qui nous importune, Sirius continua sa tranquille traque. Il n'avait pas envie de chasser, courir. Il laisserait la victime venir à lui. Patience. A voir si ces semaines et mois ne l'avaient pas trop _dégradé_. Garderait-il encore cette aura qui attiraient les humains comme la lumière un papillon de nuit ? Graviteraient-ils, fascinés, autour de lui ?

Le premier club dans lequel il entra n'était pas trop plein. La soirée était jeune, fraîche ; les gens n'étaient pas encore éméchés, pas encore trop imbibés pour se laisser guider par un instinct quasi grégaire. La brebis qui s'égarait d'elle-même sous les crocs du loup. Il devrait attendre pour se nourrir mais il avait de la patience ; c'était un jeu. Il ne voulait pas de la saveur de peur, quand la victime avait été trop précipitée, trop rapidement chassée. Il ne voulait pas de cette adrénaline, de ce combat, de ces membres qui épuisent leurs forces à le fuir. Du moins, pas ce soir. Il voulait la lenteur, la langueur, la passion, la volupté...Il voulait profiter.

Où il se trouvait n'importait pas. Un bar, une boîte, Paris, une autre ville, ça ne comptait pas. Le prédateur voulait le désir et le sang. Le plus entêtant des mélanges.

Petit à petit, il prit conscience de l'environnement. La musique qui semblait aussi bien mélanger tubes du moment que variété française ou vieux rock. Une foule disparate, mais jeunes pour la plupart. Des cris, des rires, un sol couvert de bière renversée, des déhanchés provocants, des pas qui n'avaient pour but que d'allumer les mecs, des baisers échangés sous l'impulsion de l'alcool, une musique à laquelle on prêtait à peine attention. Seules comptaient les basses qui vibraient dans le corps et faisaient se mouvoir – ne faire qu'un avec le rythme, comme si toute notre vie en dépendait.

_Parce qu'on est jeunes et qu'il faut vivre, de toutes nos forces, parce qu'après, il sera trop tard. C'est ici, et maintenant._

Tant de gorges dans lesquelles plonger, tant de corps à user, tant de vie à prendre. Tellement de vie, tellement de chaleur. C'était la meilleure des drogues, c'était le pire des besoins.

Pendant un moment, il faillit se perdre dans ce marasme humain – il avait tellement perdu l'habitude de la chasse, tellement perdu les caractéristiques qui faisaient de lui un vampire. Mais il allait se rattraper à présent – effacer l'humain.

Il ne scanna pas la foule, ne chercha pas de victime. Se glissant entre les corps, il attendait, patiemment, bougeant au rythme de la musique. Un sourire orna ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux. Fumée, alcool, sueur, excitation : tant d'odeurs pour finir en un seul but. C'était parfois risible, la complexité du monde humain.

Combien de temps passa ? Il n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire. Le temps de trois chansons peut-être. Peut-être dix. Il ne sait pas et à vrai dire, il s'en fiche. Une victime a fait apparition devant lui.

C'est du vieux rock, qui passe. Les années 80. La fille semble décalée par rapport à la chanson – trop jeune, trop moderne. Sirius lui donne dix-huit ans. Et la première pensée qui lui vient en la voyant c'est _libre_. Depuis la façon dont elle danse jusqu'à ses vêtements qui la font paraître un peu bohémienne, elle semble n'appartenir à personne, prête à s'envoler au moindre instant.

Elle est si fine entre ses bras, l'air si fragile...comme une poupée qui risquait de casser au moindre faux mouvement. Il osait à peine la toucher, à peine la tenir. C'était comme un oiseau qu'on enfermait du bout des doigts, de peur qu'il s'envole, de peur de l'asphyxier.

Plus petite que lui, ses cheveux noir de jais laissaient entrevoir des racines brunes – une coloration qui datait. Son haut était un peu trop large, laissait entrevoir une épaule nue – pour séduire ? Il n'apercevait son visage que pendant de brèves secondes – des lèvres d'un rose carmin vibrant, un médaillon en toc qui battait contre sa poitrine, contenant peut-être un être secret derrière le verrou.

Elle dansait plus énergiquement que la chanson ne l'exigeait et pourtant, on sentait que ses mouvements étaient accordés, dans leur désordre de jeunesse. Chaque geste, chaque respiration, chaque mouvement de tête était comme un cœur effréné qui battait le mot _vie_.

Il se doute qu'elle ne l'a pas vraiment choisi, qu'elle danse avec un partenaire aveugle. Pourtant, quelque chose dans ses traits de femme-enfant est attendrissant. Il ne saurait l'expliquer.

_Last night a little dancer, came dancing to my door_

_Last night my little angel, came pumping on the floor_

_She said 'Come on baby, I've got a licence for love_

_and if it expires, pray help from above, because_

_In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more_

Elle crie, chante et rie sur les paroles. Sa bouche forme les mots "more more more" en une parodie d'anglais. Elle ne doit rien comprendre aux paroles et son accent doit être horrible mais Sirius s'en fiche. Cette chanson est entraînante et il aime la façon dont elle bouge contre lui, comme si elle était une boule de feu faite femme.

Il la veut. Pas de la façon meurtrière pour s'accaparer sa vie ; pas de la façon voluptueuse ou rageuse de voler son corps. Il la veut, sans l'abîmer. Il veut l'admirer, toute une vie durant. Il veut ce pouvoir et ces sens et cet éclat si bref qu'il en est d'autant plus intense. Il veut cette existence de papillon, s'il peut vivre autant qu'elle à cet instant.

Il ferme les yeux, respire son parfum – fruits rouges.

Sa main glisse vers le visage de l'adolescente, le surprenant dans un regard clair et confus. Il lui sourit, ses mouvements ralentissent, perdent le rythme et elle lui sourit en retour.

Des lèvres qui frôlent des roses peintes et juste des mots murmurés, à peine entendus dans le vacarme :

_« What set you free and brought you to me, babe What set you free...I need you here by me »_

* * *

Des coups frappés à une porte. Le silence. Une chambre vide. La soudaine réalisation de ce que ça veut dire.

Des bruits de pas précipités, des injures murmurées, des prières silencieuses, des invectives pressantes. L'heure tourne, le temps s'enfuit, s'envole. Il fouille le Palais, inutilement. Ceux envoyés à sa recherche reviennent bredouille. Trop trad. _Trop__ tard, __trop __tard, __trop __tard._ Comment régirait le Maître ? Oh, comment pourrait-il seulement le lui dire ?

Déjà, la rumeur de la disparition de Sirius enfle, enfle. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'Antoine ne le découvre par lui-même.

Oh Seigneur, qu'allait-il faire ?

* * *

Sa chaleur est intoxicante. Il aimerait pouvoir la lui prendre, la voler, la garder pour toujours avec lui. Il aimerait que son pouls batte toujours aussi fort contre ses lèvres, que ses cheveux coulent comme eau entre ses doigts, que ses mains fassent partir ses soucis comme si elle détenait le pouvoir d'oublier en elle.

Il se perd dans son parfum, dans la sensation de son corps contre le sien, dans ses bras – il aimerait pouvoir s'engloutir dans sa chaleur, s'annihiler en elle ; oublier qui il est, ce qu'il est. Gagner sa liberté.

Mais toujours, toujours, bien trop tôt le prédateur refait surface, ses griffes déchirant le fin voile d'amnésie. La soif de sang est impérieuse, elle hurle à ses oreilles, gronde. _Prends-la, __prends-la._

Il essaie de la chasser, de la faire taire. Mais l'ombre refuse de se laisser faire, évite ses tentatives comme un danseur d'eau. Et le cri se transforme en rire moqueur : _ça__ ne __sert __à __rien,__ et __tu __le __sais. _Sirius lutte. Il lutte de toutes ses forces, mais c'est en vain – le vampire a déjà gagné.

Et tandis qu'il observe, presque effaré, à demi-conscient, le corps dans ses bras dont la chaleur s'enfuit déjà, ce corps et cette vie qu'il a tant aimés, il prend conscience d'où il se trouve. Et là, enfin, il sent qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il n'y a pas qu'un seul prédateur ici.

« Hey, le nouveau, on t'a jamais appris à nettoyer ? »

Il tourne la tête vers l'endroit d'où provient le son. La ruelle derrière la boîte est petite, jonchée d'ordures et autre traces de vomi. De temps à autre, d'autres couples émergent de la porte de la boîte pour s'enfuir un peu plus loin sans lui prêter la moindre attention. La musique bat toujours son plein ; c'est de l'électro qui passe.

Une silhouette féminine se dessine, noire sur l'ombre bleutée – il sait ce qu'elle est, bien avant qu'elle ne sorte de son abri, bien avant qu'il ne la voie ; tout en elle le crie, son aura est quasiment étouffante, suintante de séduction et de dangerosité : un pur poison. Par instinct, il recule, essaie de trouver une sortie, de se cacher. Inutile, évidemment.

« Alors, t'es muet ? »

La première chose qu'il voit d'elle, ce sont ses lèvres, ces deux bouts charnus d'un rouge trop profond. Et si la bouche affiche un sourire, les yeux noirs, eux, n'indiquent aucune joie. On dirait presque de la colère, dans ce regard-là. De la colère, de la méfiance et une envie effroyable de sang.

Sirius ne répond pas. La sensation du sang qui bat, comme s'il se frayait sa propre vie en lui, est étrange après tant de temps sans chasser. C'est comme si la chaleur n'était pas naturelle. Ça lui fait tourner la tête, l'engourdit au lieu de le rendre plus alerte. C'est comme un festin après la famine.

« T'es un nouveau-né ou t'es étranger ? Réponds. »

Le ton est cassant, impérieux. Avec ses mots, on dirait une reine, pourtant, son accoutrement bariolé tout de bas résilles, épingles, tirettes et trous la disqualifient immédiatement comme noble. Malgré tout, son port est altier et elle exhibe ses bijoux d'argent bon marché comme une parure de diamants. Mais ce qui frappe Sirius, c'est surtout son regard. Ce regard intensément noir, pourtant encore souligné de khôl. Il n'y a aucune amitié dans ce regard. Ces yeux-là disaient clairement_ tu __n'as__ rien __à__ faire __ici_.

Ses bottines claquent sur le sol tandis qu'elle avance d'une démarche dédaigneuse et limite agressive vers lui. Malgré sa taille inférieure, quand elle pose le regard sur lui, c'est pour le toiser de haut.

« Alors ? » répète-t-elle, perdant clairement patience, ses lèvres trop peintes articulant ces deux syllabes comme s'il était débile mental.

Sirius se sent ridiculement jeune et maladroit, avec ce corps encore dans les bras, face à cette vampire qui semble avoir bien plus de contrôle que lui. Il fait mine de bouger, du moins pour débarrasser ses bras du poids qui les encombre mais la vampire siffle, dès son premier geste. Sa main droite amorce un geste – pour saisir une arme ?

« Tu ne bouges pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de tes bras pour parler. »

Sirius s'immobilise, malgré lui. Quelque chose dans cette vampire-là inspirait obéissance et soumission. C'était tellement étrange.

« Qui es-tu ? » finit-il par demander, ne sachant si elle est du repère de Paris – Antoine aurait-il envoyé quelqu'un le suivre ? – ou simplement une vagabonde.

La vampire émet un reniflement de dédain et une moue narquoise étire ses lèvres, l'espace de quelques micro-secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne une expression sérieuse.

« Je pose les questions, tu réponds. Pas l'inverse. »

Devait-il donner son nom ? Devait-il simplement répondre qu'il était étranger ? Décliner sa véritable identité serait peut-être dangereux – Cyanide Sun avait des effectifs en France et les vampires vagabonds n'étaient en général pas très solidaires vis-à-vis de leur race. L'idée de se faire rattraper ici fit naître une vague de panique en lui. Ici, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Et Reg...Oh Dieu, Reg s'était déjà tellement sacrifié pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit – il n'avait juste pas le droit.

« Je viens du clan de Londres. » finit-il par répondre, avec précaution, observant les gestes de la vampire, prêt à devoir parer un coup ou répondre à une attaque. Il n'a pas envie de se battre, pas envie de lutter pourtant il sait qu'il le faudra – car cette vampire a trop le goût du sang pour le laisser tranquille, pour ne le blesser que légèrement, si elle en vient à se battre avec lui.

Les sourcils se haussent de surprise à sa réponse et, le temps d'un battement de cils, elle n'inspire plus la peur ; elle ressemble presque à une petite fille confuse à qui on vient de dire que le Père Noël n'existe pas. Elle cligne des yeux et l'examine véritablement pour la première fois depuis le début. Sirius se sent mal à l'aise sous son regard minutieux, mal à l'aise quand elle commence à lui tourner autour comme s'il était une proie. Ses yeux ne lâchent jamais sa silhouette rouge et noire, il est trop à cran. Que pouvait-elle bien chercher ? Que pouvait-elle bien penser ?

Finalement, elle s'arrête, devant lui à nouveau, l'air confus, de se demander s'il ment. Elle le fixe de plus près, son visage distant d'une trentaine de centimètres du sien. On dirait qu'elle cherche à reconnaître quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans ses traits – saurait-elle...?

« Clan de Londres ? T'es un noble ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Que devait-il répondre à ça ? La familiarité déconcertante dont la vampire usait à son égard était déstabilisante – il ne savait pas si ses mots risquaient de la mettre en colère ou au contraire, lui gagner sa sympathie. C'était comme des braises – pouvant s'éteindre comme se rallumer d'un coup. Son humeur est trop changeante et il ne sait pas comment l'aborder

Elle ne lui laisse pourtant pas le temps de répondre. Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa victime, émet un bruit dédaigneux puis reporte son regard vers lui.

« Tu m'accompagnes. Mais d'abord, tu nettoies. J'en reviens pas que tu l'aies tuée...j'pensais que les aristos étaient plus intelligents que ça. »

* * *

C'était presque irréel.

Au milieu d'humains douteux, dans les quartiers les plus malfamés de Paris, Sirius avançait en silence, suivant dans un état presque second la vampire qui l'avait presque agressé un peu plus tôt.

Si ses habits étaient un étrange mélange entre punk et gothic lolita, son visage oscillait tout autant entre petite fille et femme adulte. C'était comme si deux personnalités se partageaient ce corps. Sirius lui donnait la vingtaine, physiquement du moins – mais quant à dire exactement son âge, aucune idée.

Elle parlait peu...ou pour ainsi dire presque pas. Sirius sentait la condescendance dont elle faisait preuve à son égard. Pourquoi elle l'emmenait ailleurs, pourquoi elle restait avec lui, il n'en avait aucune idée. Sa volonté et sa méfiance semblaient être curieusement annihilées – suivre était tellement plus simple. La pensée de s'échapper ne lui venait même pas à l'idée.

Des immeubles plus vétustes les uns que les autres les surplombaient. Des traces d'incendie, des maisons à moitié en ruines – rien ne semblait vouloir être retapé, ici. En un sens, ce n'était pas étonnant...les vampires avaient toujours cherché des endroits où personne ne penserait à les chercher, pour leurs repères. Mais c'était si différent des demeures d'Antoine ou Alphard – la noblesse pouvait-elle réellement changer quelqu'un si radicalement ? Les vagabonds devaient-ils recourir à de si modiques demeures ?

Finalement, la vampire s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle réprimandait un enfant. « C'est là. Tu pètes pas un mot, tu me laisses parler, sauf quand j'te dis de le faire, okay ? »

Sirius hocha la tête, sans vraiment plus réfléchir à toute cette mascarade. Quelque part, cette attitude était mille fois préférable à l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait chez Antoine. Au moins, ici, on le _regardait_, on le _désirait_. Son esprit chassa aussitôt la pensée de l'Ancien :_ trop __dangereux_.

Soulevant un panneau de bois et s'engouffrant dans ce qui semblait être une maison en ruine – n'y avait-il pas de toit ? –, la jeune femme disparut bientôt de la vue de Sirius. Quelques instants, il considéra l'option de partir. Après tout, qui savait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir là-dedans ? Qui lui disait que ce n'était pas un piège ?

Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de revenir en arrière. Il avait envie de sentir ce goût du risque, ce goût de l'interdit auquel il n'avait plus touché depuis des mois. Le danger était addictif.

Il pénétra à son tour dans la sombre bâtisse, le panneau résistant un peu sous ses doigts. Ses yeux mirent un instant à s'habituer à la pénombre régnante. L'odeur de moisi, de poussière et d'humidité le prit à la gorge, le faisant tousser. Plus loin, l'ombre de la vampire se frayait avec aisance entre les débris de bois – comment elle pouvait marcher avec autant d'assurance en talons laissait Sirius sans voix.

« Allez, c'est par là, grouille-toi ! »

Captant des bouts de murs au plâtre apparent, aux poutres pourries, l'héritier Black se demandait réellement où on pouvait bien l'emmener et surtout, pour quoi faire. Malgré tout, il suivit le pas docilement, son esprit alerte totalement en veille. Il se sentait guidé comme un enfant. N'y avait-il même pas une heure que le prédateur était encore présent ? C'était si étrange, cette soudaine soumission inexpliquée.

A un moment, pourtant, la tête auburn devenue familière disparut. Avant que Sirius ne commence à paniquer, il vit une lumière jaunâtre s'allumer un peu plus loin sous lui.

« Hey, le nouveau, reste pas planté là, descends ! » siffla la jeune femme, l'encourageant de gestes rapides.

Ses pieds trouvèrent avec un peu de difficulté l'étroit escalier de bois qui descendait dans ce qui semblait être une cave. Il se cogna la tête au plafond trop bas, émit un grognement de douleur. Il entendit la vampire émettre un petit rire et il jura intérieurement. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

Ce n'était pas juste une cave. Le sous-sol était immense, percé de nombreuses pièces. S'il avait été un peu plus éclairé, Sirius aurait pu facilement imaginer un restaurant français faire ses quartiers ici. On aurait dit une cave de brasserie, ou une cave à vins.

Dans la faible lumière jaunâtre – Sirius remarqua qu'il s'agissait de bougies que la vampire avait allumées sur son passage –, la jeune femme avança, bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête comme si elle dansait. Elle effectua quelques pas gracieux tout en chantonnant un air inconnu de Sirius avant de laisser échapper un léger rire et d'avancer un peu plus dans le noir, bras tendus sur les côtés comme si elle cherchait à caresser les murs, pourtant bien trop distants d'elle.

« Les gars ! J'ramène un nouveau ! » chanta-t-elle dans ce qui semblait être le vide.

Lentement, comme par magie, d'autres bougies s'allumèrent, ainsi que des têtes d'ampoules qui devaient avoir connu de meilleurs jours, donnant aux caves un peu plus cet aspect ocre et brun, déjà présent par l'utilisation de murs en torchis. Le bois était en bon état, ici, et le sol semblait en terre battue. Malgré l'humidité qui régnait au-dessus, cet endroit-ci était chaud, propre et sec. Une vision surprenante.

Petit à petit, Sirius sentit la présence d'autres vampires autour d'eux – oh, pas trop nombreux, une quinzaine, à tout casser. Mais c'était déjà bien trop pour que Sirius se sente à l'aise. Il n'était pas dans son pays et si les vagabonds de Londres l'accueillaient plutôt bien, il ne connaissait rien de ceux de Paris. Il s'était volontairement laissé attirer dans un sous-sol, bien loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait de Paris, entouré de vampires dont il ne savait absolument rien.

« On n'a pas besoin de nouveaux. Ramène-le en haut, Lena ! » grogna une voix, parvenant comme du fond de cette pseudo-cave. Une voix d'homme, qui portait un commandement en elle. Il ne pouvait pas encore voir le détenteur de la voix, pourtant, ça n'allait pas tarder. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de pas étouffés sur le sol, et juste ce mouvement du vent quand il passe autour d'une silhouette.

Sirius vit de dos la dénommée Lena placer ses mains sur ses hanches. Il imaginait sans mal une moue boudeuse orner ses lèvres. « Oh, allez Dam ! C't'un étranger, l'a tué sa victime – il y connaît rien à la vie d'ici. »

« Raison de plus pour le renvoyer ! J'veux pas de ça dans mon clan. Tu crées pas, tu ramènes pas. J'pensais avoir été clair là-dessus. »

En s'approchant dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un dédale au fur et à mesure que Sirius prenait conscience des multiples pièces et arches qui l'entourait, l'héritier Black pouvait également voir le vampire avec qui débattait la jeune femme. Grand, maigre, ses mouvements semblaient raides, retenus – s'empêchait-il de frapper la femme face à lui ? La colère semblait émaner de lui, littéralement irradier, coupant presque le souffle de Sirius. Yeux écarquillés, l'héritier Black se demandait comment c'était possible, comment son aura pouvait être aussi noire, si vibrante d'intensité. C'était comme si, s'il tendait la main, il pourrait sentir la rage matérialisée. Le regard noir et incendiaire qu'il reçut, quand le vampire le remarqua le conforta un peu plus dans cette idée. L'expression du visage était meurtrière – qu'avait fait Sirius pour mériter une telle hargne ?

Heureusement pour lui, Sirius fut sauvé par l'arrivée d'un autre vampire. Piercé, tatoué, maquillé, le premier adjectif que Sirius aurait donné à son look aurait été étrange. Inqualifiable était sa coupe de cheveux et le nombre de colliers qu'il avait autour du cou, incalculable. Il semblait à peine remarquer la tension quasi électrique de l'air.

« Moi, c'est Andreas. » fit le nouveau venu d'une voix légèrement traînante, son sourire et ses yeux à demi-fermés lui donnant l'air de planer. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couple de vampires qui semblait se disputer avant de refixer son attention sur Sirius. « Écoute pas Dam, il râle pour un rien. Tu es d'où, alors ? »

Sirius se retint d'hausser les sourcils de confusion. Où était-il tombé ? Qu'étaient ces vampires si horriblement familiers et si...contrastés ? Entre une façon de presque le traîner ici, un accueil des plus froids et une conversation presque normale, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le détestait-on ou voulait-on sa présence ? Pourquoi avait-il même accepté de venir ici ? Pourquoi l'avait-on entraîné ici ?

« Londres. »

Une bouffée de cigarette. Le piercing de la lèvre inférieure luisit avec un faux éclat d'or, à la lueur des bougies.

« Londres ? J'ai toujours voulu y aller. C'est comment ? »

« Gris. Froid. »

Comment pouvait-il réellement qualifier une ville dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu ? Il connaissait plus le Londres nocturne qu'autre chose.

Il avait envie de fuir. Il sentait le regard des autres vampires s'appesantir sur lui, le juger, le jauger. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Est-ce que cette conversation était un moyen de le distraire ? Était-ce un piège ? Déjà, la panique revenait, hurlant dans sa tête de _partir, __partir __tout __de __suite, __partir __tant __qu'il __était __encore __temps._

Andreas eut un léger rire. « Pareil ici. Comme quoi, ça vaut la peine de bouger... » finit-il, sur un air légèrement rêveur, sans plus réellement parler.

Sirius allait partir. Il n'allait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit étouffant – déjà, il avait l'impression de suffoquer, déjà il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Ses genoux faiblissaient – Seigneur, il devait partir !

Alors qu'un accès de faiblesse inexplicable le prenait, une ombre noire le recouvrit. Quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur le regard noir de Damien.

« Toi et moi, on va parler. »

* * *

Le raclement d'une chaise contre le sol. Le bruit de pas étouffés. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil appréhensif à la porte fermée, sur sa droite. Elle était fine, peu solide – du bois qu'il serait aisé de fendre, s'il le fallait. La pièce n'était pas grande...elle était surtout vide, à l'exception d'une chaise et d'une table. Dans cet espace confiné, dans lequel tous les bruits résonnaient trop fort – il pouvait entendre les autres vampires, là, dehors, et pouvait même entendre les bruits de la ville, s'il s'y efforçait vraiment – il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le vampire qui se trouvait avec lui n'y était pas étranger.

L'hostilité semblait émaner par vagues de lui. Debout, mains dans les poches, il fixait Sirius d'un œil hautain et méfiant. Son look était moins excentrique que ses compagnons mais ça ne le rendait pas terne pour autant...au contraire, la simplicité et sobriété du noir semblaient étrangement comme une marque de puissance. Comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de tons criards ou de tatouages pour se faire remarquer.

« Assis-toi. » fit sèchement Damien, indiquant de la tête la chaise posée au centre de la pièce. Un instant, Sirius songea répondre _non_, que rien ne conférait d'autorité à ce vampire, qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'écouter, mais un seul regard à la mâchoire déterminée de l'autre vampire lui fit ravaler sa réplique.

Prudemment, il s'assit sur la chaise inconfortable, ne lâchant pas l'autre homme des yeux. Qui savait comme il pouvait agir.

Il attaqua directement.

« Ton nom ? »

Sirius fixa ce vampire aux yeux noirs. Une aura malsaine régnait autour de lui. Si la dangerosité avait imprégné l'air autour de Lena, c'était bien pire pour Damien. Pourtant, il ne craignait pas ce vampire-là – pas vraiment. Il voulait le défier.

« Pourquoi je devrais te répondre ? »

Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Il vit la colère s'allumer dans les yeux noirs – pour sembler s'éteindre aussi vite. Était-ce le contrôle ? Ou avait-il halluciné ?

« Parce que tu es ici chez moi et que tu es étranger. Je ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui : ton nom. »

« C'est la fille qui m'a amené ici. Je n'ai pas demandé à venir. »

L'expression dure ne changea pas. Sirius avait presque envie de l'insulter – voir s'il réagirait. S'il réussirait à le sortir de ses gonds. Comment la rage avait-elle pu aussi vite disparaître ?

« Le résultat est le même. Tu es ici pour l'instant. Tu pourras repartir une fois que tu m'auras dit que tu es. »

« Et toi, qui tu es ? » répliqua vertement Sirius, appréciant peu cet interrogatoire qui ne menait à rien. Qu'est-ce que son identité allait changer, bon Dieu ? Qu'il le laisse s'en aller !

« Un vampire indépendant. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Ton nom ? »

Sirius s'enferma dans son mutisme – il refusait de répondre à cette demande puérile, refusait de donner ce bout d'information. Pourquoi le voulait-il autant ? Pourquoi ne pas juste le laisser repartir ? Une main le saisit violemment à la gorge. Par réflexe, il chercha à se déloger de la poigne de l'autre vampire – en vain. On aurait dit que ses doigts étaient d'acier.

« Joue pas au malin avec moi. J'ai pas de remords à tuer des types dans ton genre. »

Les mots furent dits avec détachement. Sirius surprit un léger sourire flotter sur les lèvres de l'autre homme et cette effroyable envie de sang – la même que celle dans les yeux de Lena. Bon Dieu, l'autre prenait un plaisir sadique à ça ! Il tenta de frapper, une fois, deux fois, mais aucun coup ne semblait atteindre l'autre vampire. Au contraire – chaque tentative de Sirius semblait un peu plus l'amuser. Et à chaque mouvement, les doigts s'enfonçaient un peu plus, écrasaient un peu plus la chair – quand est-ce que ses os commenceraient à craquer ? Déjà, ses mouvements commençaient à manquer de force, à devenir plus mous, désordonnés. Sa vision devenait floue sur les bords – noire. Il manquait d'air.

Et puis, d'un coup, Sirius fut relâché. La première inspiration lui irrita la gorge, le fit tousser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Haletant, toussant, il lui fallut de longues secondes pour que ses poumons cessent de crier agonie. Il refusa de passer sa main sur sa gorge, pour soulager la douleur – hors de question de montrer cette faiblesse ; question de fierté. A la place, il lança un regard noir à Damien et cracha un venimeux :

« Espèce de taré. »

L'autre éclata de rire face à sa remarque. S'il l'avait pu, Sirius aurait qualifié la lueur qu'il voyait dans ce regard de_ joie_. Une joie absolument malsaine.

« On me le dit tout le temps. »

Avec un sourire et en secouant la tête, comme s'il riait d'un blague intérieure, Damien fouilla une de ses poches pour un paquet de cigarettes. L'odeur de la clope se répandit bientôt dans la petite pièce, saturant l'air de nicotine. Le regard dédaigneux de Damien ne le quittait pas.

« Je vais t'expliquer la situation, mec. Ici, c'est pas chez toi. Chez les British, tu as peut-être tous les droits mais ici, un noble qui s'aventure hors de son petit cocon bien protégé, c'est comme n'importe quel autre vampire, une flambée et hop, fini. » Une bouffée. « Je te fais pas confiance. Je t'aime pas. J'ai aucune raison qui me pousse à t'accepter chez moi, tu me sers à rien. Mais Lena t'a amené alors autant te laisser le choix. Ou tu te casses et tu fermes ta gueule d'aristo sur ce qu't'as vu ici, sinon je m'assurerais _moi-même_ que tu te taises. Ou tu restes et tu te plies à mes règles. Dans les deux cas, tu me donnes ton nom. »

Sirius soutint un long moment le regard accroché au sien. Tout dans ce vampire lui donnait envie de le détester. De sa violence à sa condescendance en passant par son arrogance et sa vulgarité. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'entendre avec Damien – quand bien même le voudrait-il. Le vagabond avait déjà pris la décision pour eux deux.

Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de côtoyer ce qui semblait être un psychopathe ? Paris était-elle si impitoyable ? Il en doutait. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner chez Antoine, retourner dans ce "cocon bien protégé" qu'était le Palais de l'Ancien. Il voulait retrouver ce qui lui manquait depuis des mois, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé perdre au profit d'autre chose...ce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement réalisé qu'il avait sacrifié : son indépendance.

« Tu peux me laisser y réfléchir un peu ? »

Un léger rire moqueur. « Si t'en sens l'envie. Lena te surveillera. Fais-nous part de ta décision à mon retour. »

Et sur ce, Damien claqua la porte de la petite pièce, y laissant Sirius totalement seul.

* * *

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre, doucement, dont on espère ne pas faire grincer les gonds. Une respiration qu'on retient, qu'on retient si fort que c'est presque s'empêcher de respirer, juste pour être silencieux, juste pour passer inaperçu.

Entrer dans cette pièce, c'est étrangement comme plonger dans un corps. Tout est trop rouge, trop chaud, trop sombre. C'est comme se retrouver plongé dans du sang.

La panique le tiraille, le pousse à repartir. Pourtant, il essaie de se calmer, de réguler sa respiration. Le Maître peut sentir sa peur, il le sait. Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire en apprenant la nouvelle ? Que ferait-il en apprenant la nouvelle ?

Ses jambes tremblent. Il a juste envie de partir. De fuir, juste fuir.

Pourtant, il se tient sur ce seuil, sa volonté le retient là, dans cet espace fragile où il se croit encore protégé, cet espace qu'il croit ne pas encore être entièrement à _lui_. Parce que franchir la limite, c'est comme se laisser dévorer, engloutir par tout ce que représente l'Ancien. Ici, il est en sécurité. Ici, il a encore le choix.

« Ma-maître. »

Sa voix tremble, étrangement croassante. Il se maudit pour être aussi faible, pour montrer sa peur de façon aussi ostentatoire. Il aimerait juste ravaler les mots, faire semblant de ne pas être là. Repartir en douce, ne rien risquer. Mais les mots sont dehors, lâchés, libres. Probablement ont-ils atteint leur cible. Il a peur. Une seule pensée l'obsède : _que__ pourrait-il__ faire ?_

La silhouette fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Les rideaux sont tirés, l'or ne brille plus sur les murs. Du sang. Du sang, du sang partout. La silhouette elle-même semble être couverte de sang. Un frisson parcoure son échine. _Ce__ n'est __que __ton __imagination, __rien __que __ton __imagination._

« Maître...il...il a quitté le clan. Black. »

Il attend. De longues, agonisantes secondes. A tout instant, il s'attend à la colère homérique de l'Ancien, s'attend presque à mourir. Black a quitté le clan. Dieu sait comment cette nouvelle peut être reçue.

Aucun mouvement ne s'esquisse. L'espoir naît dans sa poitrine. Mais l'Ancien l'a-t-il entendu ? Bien sûr qu'il l'a entendu, il ne peut pas ne pas l'avoir entendu. Pourtant, il ne réagit pas. Pourquoi ?

L'Ancien n'esquisse aucun geste. Pourtant, sa voix, quand il parle enfin, exprime l'amusement.

« Laisse-le donc. Il reviendra. »

* * *

La musique assourdissante, le chant hurlé, les sonorités bourrines et répétitives. _Bam__ bam __bam. __Bam __bam __bam._ C'était comme le battement furieux d'un cœur électronique. _Bam__ bam __bam.__ Bam__ bam __bam._

La musique lui donne mal à la tête – c'est trop agressif, trop lourd, trop fort. Pourtant, il reste là, accroché au bar. Muscles tendus, il n'arrive pas à se détendre. Il y a trop de vampires ici, bien trop. C'était le prix à payer pour rester dans le clan d'indépendants qu'il avait intégré, sans trop savoir comment, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il avait la liberté – sous une certaine forme. Il avait la protection et l'indépendance dont il rêvait tant – mais ce n'était qu'illusoire. Chaque pas qu'il faisait était noté par un vampire du clan. Chaque mouvement était observé, rapporté. C'étaient comme des chaînes – invisibles, mais des chaînes tout de même.

Il n'était pas enfermé, il le savait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, s'il voulait partir, inexplicablement, on le retiendrait. Et il avait trop peur de découvrir que c'était vrai, s'il essayait.

Parfois, il se demandait si quelqu'un le cherchait, si quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Était-il retenu captif ? C'était tellement rocambolesque, ridicule. Et avec cet argument, il faisait taire cette part de lui qu'il détestait, l'écrasait impitoyablement. Il était un vampire. Qu'avait-il à faire de l'amour, de la solitude ? Rien, absolument rien.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Tout l'agressait. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir et pourtant, le fait que la musique _l'empêchait_ de réfléchir l'énervait. Il se sentait piégé. C'était une idée paranoïaque, pourtant, il avait juste l'impression de tourner en rond. Lui donner de faux espoirs et l'user et l'observer. N'était-ce pas ce qu'Antoine avait voulu ? Était-il derrière tout ça ?

Assez. Il en avait juste assez. Le métal lui perçait les tympans. Il voulait sortir. Partir.

Il sentit le regard d'Andreas posé sur sa nuque, l'entendit l'appeler. Il ne se retourna pas. Il avait juste besoin de _partir_.

L'air frais agit comme un électrochoc sur son corps. De la tension accumulée dans le bar, il ne restait plus que des fragments ; c'était comme si le vent l'avait balayée.

Sans plus réfléchir, il avance. Il a l'impression d'avoir un tourbillon dans la tête. Les pensées s'accumulent, s'entrechoquent – c'est comme si son esprit était un champ de bataille. Il aimerait juste s'arrêter, s'arrêter et faire cesser cette tempête d'idées.

Des heures durant, il erre de bar en bar, sans réellement chasser, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Quelque chose le distrayait – il ne comprenait pas.

Et puis, soudain, il sent quelque chose tirer. Il tourne le regard, s'attendant à surprendre quelqu'un agrippé à lui. Il n'en est rien. Il met quelques secondes à réaliser que la sensation n'est pas extérieure mais _intérieure_. C'est comme si une voix murmurait à l'intérieur de lui, comme si elle lui commandait la direction à prendre. Aveuglement, il l'écoute.

Combien de temps passe-t-il dans les rues, sans faire attention à son environnement, sans faire attention où il va ? Il n'en sait rien. Il croit qu'il a saisi la chose qui tire. Il y a quelque chose là-bas. Il le sent. Il le sait. C'est là, juste là. C'est comme s'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main.

Entre deux ombres, il voit la silhouette se faufiler. Tout paraît familier et pourtant les couleurs ne sont pas les bonnes – justement, il n'y a pas de couleur. Où sont-elles passées ? Où ont-elles disparues ?

Sirius se lance à la suite de ce fantôme, noir sur noir. Il croit entendre des voix se faire écho dans sa tête. Des souvenirs, joyeux, douloureux. Des souvenirs de chaleur, de brûlure, de douleur et de larmes. Ils l'assassinent.

_« Reviens. Je t'en supplie, reviens. »_

Les corps qui se tordent et bougent au rythme de la musique l'entravent dans sa progression. Il aimerait les écarter mais il n'y arrive pas, ils sont comme un mur qui l'écrase. Comme une hallucination, un éclat dans l'eau, la silhouette apparaît, disparaît, tantôt semblant proche, tantôt semblant loin. Jamais elle ne se retourne et pourtant, c'est comme si elle l'invitait à le suivre. Était-ce un jeu ? Était-ce un piège ? Il n'a pas envie de savoir. Il fallait rattraper la silhouette. C'était primordial.

Comme un abîme inversé, le fantôme continue de fuir, hors de portée. Comme une lumière dans les dernières minutes de vie, elle était intermittente. Sa vitesse est moindre que la sienne et pourtant, Sirius ne parvient jamais à l'atteindre, jamais à la saisir. C'est presque comme si elle le narguait, comme pour dire _«__ tu __ne __m'auras __pas__ »_.

Court-il dans les rues ? Il ne le sait pas. Il a l'impression d'être compressé dans une foule, et en même temps d'avoir la voie libre devant lui. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne voit que la silhouette, en oublie le reste du monde. Son cœur bat. Et il essaie d'isoler ce son, de l'enregistrer. _Badump, __badump, __badump_, le bruit sourd du sang qui passe et repasse dans les ventricules.

Cela doit faire des heures qu'il court, ou peut-être est-ce juste quelques minutes. Pourtant, au bout d'un temps, le fantôme s'arrête enfin, et se tourne vers lui. Il ne sait si c'est un sourire qui décore ces lèvres ou si c'est une autre expression. Autre chose le fascine. Tout le fascine. Et à son tour, Sirius s'arrête, sans plus penser à attraper ce songe. Il est trop fragile ; il a trop peur de le briser s'il le touche.

Le soleil illumine la silhouette, la baigne, la chauffe de ses rayons. Le noir semble presque s'évanouir, au profit de l'éclat astral. Et dans ses yeux, il peut voir comme un reflet d'or.

* * *

_Atmosphère :Theme from Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell, 3 août 2011 _

_(silence) 31 août 2011_

_Rebel Yell (Billy Idol cover) – HIM / album Malice in Wonderland – Malice in Wonderland, 10 septembre 2011_

_The Foutain soundtrack – Clint Mansell, 13 septembre 2011_

_album The Unforgiving – Within Temptation, 22 septembre 2011_

_Rebel Yell – Billy Idol, 27 septembre 2011_

_Rebel Yell (Billy Idol cover) – HIM, 28 septembre 2011_

_Rebel Yell (Billy Idol cover) – Drowning Pool, 20 octobre 2011_

_Keine Macht – Terminal Choice feat. Mina Harker, 21 octobre 2011_

_I'm Sorry – Evergrey / Cold Seed – Tiamat, 29 octobre 2011_

_album Wahrheit Oder Plficht – Oomph !, 31 octobre 2011_

_Poison Heart (acoustic version) – HIM, 2 novembre 2011_

**Excusez-moi pour ce chapitre pauvre en descriptions mais, ne connaissant vraiment pas bien Paris, j'ai préféré éviter de donner trop de détails qui ne colleraient pas à la réalité. De plus, je n'ai pas travaillé ce chapitre autant que les autres – je suis trop fatiguée pour le faire.**

**Ce chapitre est plus centré sur les actions que les descriptions ou les émotions. J'avais envie d'accélérer le rythme, d'éloigner un peu Sirius de son état à la limite "loque". Comme je crois l'avoir déjà dit...KL n'a pas de plan. Tout se fait au feeling et la trame de cette histoire est plus que lâche. Une idée à me donner ? Feel free to comment.**

**Concernant les personnages du clan de vagabonds : le Damien que vous voyez ici est en réalité un de mes persos RP, un humain pyromane taré. C'était amusant de l'adapter pour KL, vu son aversion féroce pour les vampires. Lena, quant à elle, son look est inspirée en partie par Mina Harker (la chanteuse et non le personnage de Dracula), Emilie Autumn et la chanteuse de MyPollux. A l'origine, elle devait être le seul personnage secondaire de ce chapitre. Andreas, lui, est directement inspiré de Dregen, guitariste des Backyard Babies.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura, malgré tout, plu ;)**

**Sorn**


	6. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5_

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, de deux. Sa respiration est bloquée dans sa gorge. Il n'ose plus respirer, plus bouger. S'il bouge, peut-être que ce rêve s'écroulera. S'il ferme les yeux, l'ombre s'en ira. Mais non, ce n'est plus une ombre. Il est là, il est _là_, et la lumière l'éclaire d'une manière qui semble pourtant impossible, irréelle.

_Ça ne peut pas...ça ne se peut juste pas._

Ses yeux brûlent, piquent, sa vue se brouille, il ne peut pas continuer à fixer la silhouette ainsi mais il se refuse à la lâcher des yeux. Il a trop peur qu'alors, elle partira, l'abandonnera. Il veut garder ce visage, cette expression pour toujours dans son esprit. Il l'a déjà trop perdu.

_Un éclat d'or._

Petit à petit, pourtant, la réalité ronge son chemin dans son esprit à coups de dents acérées, le rappelle dans le vrai monde, l'y tire à l'aide de griffes osseuses. Exactement comme les cauchemars le rattrapent, le saisissent pour le dévorer. Il panique. Il ne veut pas des ténèbres, des cauchemars. Il veut cette réalité, cette réalité-_là_. Et là, tandis qu'une part de lui cherche à se débattre, à rester avec la silhouette quelques souffles de plus _– chaque souffle que j'expire est un souffle que tu inpires –_, une autre part, logique, impitoyable, lui fait enfin prendre conscience de la douleur dans son visage, de la douleur dans ses membres, de la sensation de faiblesse.

Il brûle.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappe. Ses yeux dévient enfin vers son propre corps, vers sa peau carmine qui se couvre de cloques, qui semble éclater comme de l'intérieur. Tout semble tellement extérieur, pourtant. Il en veut à son corps de se détruire aussi facilement. Il en veut à son corps de brûler quand tout ce qu'il veut, c'est rattraper la silhouette. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas arrêter ce processus ? Puis, une piqûre plus aiguë que les autres le ramène de force une fois de plus à la réalité. _Un monde rouge. _Comme à retardement, la peur, l'horreur le submergent d'un coup, comme une marée dévastatrice, noyant son esprit, ses idées. L'instinct de survie le pousse à chercher l'ombre, à chercher un endroit où le soleil ne l'atteindra pas. Mais c'est trop tard – le soleil remplit les rues petit à petit, grignote chaque pierre, chaque brique. Implacablement, cruellement, il efface toute possibilité de retraite, toute possibilité d'asile. _C'est trop tard._ Il se sent faible, il n'arrive pas à tenir debout et tout lui fait mal, la sensation des vêtements contre sa peau, le vent contre son visage.

Il ne sait pas comment il parvient à rentrer, à retrouver son chemin. Il est loin, trop loin, son esprit s'est perdu. C'est presque inconscient qu'il tombe devant le repère, délirant, suppliant silencieusement n'importe quelle déité pour arrêter la douleur.

Loin, loin, tellement loin, presque comme désincarnée, il entend une voix moqueuse, cassante :

_« Tiens, un revenant ! Je croyais qu'il nous avait quitté. »_

Sa joue contre une surface plane – le sol ? le mur? –, il sent plus qu'il n'entend les bruits de pas qui s'approchent, s'approchent. Recevra-t-il un coup ? Était-ce comme la pluie et les rires du Requiem ? Était-ce une autre hallucination ? Était-ce l'aide promise ?

_Donnez-moi le soleil._

Il sent des doigts froids et calleux effleurer son visage. Des doigts qui sentent le tabac et l'odeur métallique des pièces de monnaie vieillies. Il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, parvient à ne voir qu'à travers des fentes. L'univers se réduit à un bleu glace. Algide.

_« Sirius ? » _

Était-ce son nom ?

Il essaie de bouger la tête. Le bleu l'aveugle. _Éloigne-toi_, a-t-il envie de dire. _Laisse-moi._

Les mots se succèdent, tombent en cascade. Les voix sont différentes, mais il ne parvient pas à les distinguer. Son environnement est un marasme d'ocre et de bleu. Il veut les faire taire, s'éloigner, retourner dans la réalité d'or et de lumière.

_« Il a besoin de sang. Lena, va en chercher ! »_

_« Va demander à Dam. J'suis pas assez folle pour en prendre sans son accord. »_

_« Tu sais qu'il ne voudra pas. S'il te plaît, tu vois bien son état, tu vas le laisser comme ça ? »_

Les cris et mots inintelligibles se perdent. Son esprit est trop rompu, trop ivre de douleur pour essayer de comprendre, pour prêter attention à ce qu'ils disent. Il veut juste s'abîmer dans le néant, être effacé, quelques instants.

De nouveaux échos, sur la surface plane. Une nouvelle personne ?

_« Ramenez-le dans sa chambre et laissez-le. Au bout d'une nuit ou deux, il ira mieux. Ça lui apprendra à pas faire gaffe à l'heure. »_

* * *

_La lumière, blanche, des néons. Des mots qui se répétaient, comme un disque rayé, en fond sonore. _« Ce n'est que-que ton imagination. Ce n'est que-que ton imagination. »_ Des parasites. Comme si la voix enregistrée était de mauvaise qualité. Des bruits de pas qu'on traîne sur le sol – ce bruit imperceptible du vide qu'on brasse. Des images de cris muets, entrecoupés de rires silencieux et d'étreintes. Tout se succède sur un film aux bandes coupées, dont la bobine est défaillante, tourne dans le vide et brûle. L'air est froid autour de lui. Il fait noir. Il ne peut pas voir ses doigts, ne peut rien voir à part la buée qui sort de sa bouche, étrangement paresseuse, comme si un fil de fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il y a comme le bruit de tambours, au loin, mais qui s'approche, s'approche, va de plus en plus fort, l'assourdit bientôt._

_Et toujours la voix répétait : _« Ce n'est que-que ton imagination. »

* * *

La soif. Qui tiraille doucement ses entrailles. Le réveil du corps avant celui de l'esprit. Petit à petit, les membres se débarrassent du voile cotonneux du sommeil, se désengourdissent. La prise de conscience de la douleur, et puis la pointe plus aiguë de la soif, comme des centaines de minuscules aiguilles jusqu'alors tranquilles qui se mettent à bouger, doucement. Les membres, la tête, les paupières, tout est encore trop lourd. Les signes vitaux se remettent en marche, la conscience se met en place. Encore enfermée entre sommeil et réalité, mais trop proche de l'éveil pour retomber dans le coma.

Les minutes – secondes ? – passent dans un espace flou. Il a l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Qu'il n'y a rien autour de lui. Qu'il n'y a rien à part lui.

Pourtant, comme de leur propre volonté, ses membres se mettent en mouvement. Comme pour sortir de la torpeur du sommeil. Puis ce sont ses yeux qui papillonnent. Faible lumière. Il referme les yeux. Espère retomber dans le coma s'il ne fait que se retourner ; pourtant son corps, lui, reste trop conscient.

« T'es un idiot. »

La voix a sonné de manière presque trop forte. Elle ne résonne pas, ne claque pas. C'est une simple phrase lâchée dans l'air. Il y a cette légère pointe de raillerie et cet accent subtil, cette façon de rallonger ou accentuer certains sons qui la rend si reconnaissable.

Il ferme un peu plus les yeux. _Va-t'en._

« T'es trop mal en point pour me répondre ou tu dors encore ? »

Le bruit de vêtements froissés, de membres dépliés. Le son infime de la respiration, d'un corps qui s'approche. Et cette présence qu'il sentait, qu'il pouvait presque_ respirer_ tellement elle était forte.

_Va-t'en...s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi tranquille._

« Ou bien tu m'ignores mais ça, ce serait un mauvais plan, mon chou. »

Le bruit étouffé de pas. Le talon claquant, adouci par la terre battue. Il fait chaud et sec, ici. S'il se concentrait un peu plus, il pourrait prétendre être loin d'ici, loin de toute douleur.

Il sent des doigts saisir son visage. Agression. Il ouvre les yeux brusquement pour tomber sur le regard noir mi-sérieux, mi-rieur. Un sourire étire les lèvres trop rouges et bientôt, quelque chose de froid et visqueux vient se poser sur sa joue. Il sursaute.

« Tiens. Andreas m'en voudra si tu ne te nourris pas et je ne me suis pas tapé la mauvaise humeur de Dam pour rien. »

Il peut la sentir dans son souffle, l'odeur du sang frais, de la victime tout juste prise. Ses joues ont une légère teinte rosée et ses yeux brillent trop fort. Elle lui fait brusquement songer à James. A James et son air tellement enfantin quand il venait de se nourrir et qu'il souriait. A James, si conquérant quand il rentrait de ses chasses. James et la routine des taquineries et de l'humour salace. James et les faux combats et les sous-entendus exagérés qui avaient horrifiés Regulus. James, son meilleur ami. James, son frère en tout sauf en sang.

Mais ce James-là n'existait plus. Et Regulus...

« C'est pas du vrai sang. 'fin, pas du sang humain. Ni cette connerie de truc synthétique. Du sang de bœuf. On n'a pas de grosses réserves et t'es pas en train de crever alors on te donne le strict minimum, histoire que tu clamses pas parce que t'as la résistance d'une fillette. »

Seulement alors Sirius songe à bouger légèrement, s'éloigner, mettre une distance plus sûre entre cette vampire et lui. La sensation du plastique froid et mou contre sa joue lui fait lever la main pour saisir le sac. D'un rouge sombre, le sang est opaque – il semble presque trop liquide, pourtant. Aucune odeur ne filtre de la poche mais il croit Lena quand elle lui dit que c'est du sang animal. Pourquoi mentirait-elle ?

Lentement, comme si son cerveau n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, il se met à bouger, à prendre la position assise. Imperturbable, Lena reste là, coudes appuyés sur le bord de son lit, tête entre les mains, à le fixer. Elle a l'air d'une petite fille.

« Merci. » finit-il enfin par articuler. Ce seul mot racle les parois de sa gorge comme des morceaux de verre, lui fait se rendre compte à quel point il a soif. Soudain rappelé aux événements de la matinée – veille ? – il inspecte ses doigts, touche son visage. Un rire léger résonne près de lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es toujours aussi beau gosse. Aucune brûlure que notre corps ne peut guérir tout seul. »

Puis elle quitte sa position, se relève, s'étire avec la grâce et les mouvements d'une danseuse. Son sourire, quand elle le fixe, est adorable – il a quelque chose de mutin.

« Bon, j'ai fini de jouer ta babysitter ! Maintenant, tu vas te débrouiller comme un grand tandis que je retourne dehors. Tu m'as bouffé une partie de ma nuit. » finit-elle avec une moue de reproche. Après un rapide baiser sur sa joue qui laisse Sirius estomaqué, elle s'avance avec souplesse vers la porte de la petite pièce et, la main sur la poignée, lance :

« Essaie de rester en vie et de ne pas tenter de bronzer à nouveau ! »

La porte se referme sur un dernier sourire éclatant, rouge sur blanc.

* * *

_Des reflets d'or, comme des éclats de lumière qui scintillent brièvement dans le noir. On dirait presque des éclairs, qui éclatent à intervalle régulier, teignent les parois des murs noirs pour quelques micro-secondes, sans révéler pour autant ce qui se trouve là. Il y a la sensation de chaleur, et ce souffle qu'on dirait qu'il tombe juste légèrement sur sa nuque. Était-ce... ? Et s'il se retournait, pourrait-il l'attraper ? Pourrait-il plonger et s'annihiler à nouveau dans cette chaleur ?_

_Il se retourne, s'empare des lèvres qui le tourmentent. Il ne voit rien, il se croirait aveugle. Pourtant, la chaleur est là, et le contact de doigts sur sa nuque, il ne le rêve pas._

_Le baiser lui fait tourner la tête. L'oxygène manque. Pourtant, il ne veut pas le lâcher, ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde. _Pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

_Pourtant, le contact finit par se briser. Son nom est prononcé dans un murmure, un soupir de regret._

_Alors, enfin, il voit. Il voit ce visage qu'il a tant aimé, qu'il aime encore. Pourtant, quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose ne colle pas._

_Ses yeux et sa bouche sont rouges._

* * *

Quelque chose le suivait.

La musique battait à ses oreilles comme des tambours de guerre, les guitares saturées déversaient un hurlement à réveiller les morts, les lumières changeaient trop, trop vite, trop souvent. Les corps se mouvaient comme une marée humaine, noire, indistincte. Il aurait suffi de plonger dans ce marasme, de choisir une victime et s'en aller...ç'aurait simple. Mais il connaissait trop bien cette impression d'être traqué pour s'y tromper et toute son attention était focalisée sur ce qu'il ressentait. Immobile, muscles tendus, sens exacerbés au maximum, il attendait le geste décisif, l'action qui trahirait l'espion comme un prédateur et non une proie. Un regard le suivait, en permanence, collait à chacun de ses gestes, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers la peau.

Il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire à l'intérêt d'un humain lambda ; il y avait une réelle différence entre un regard qui vous déshabillait et un regard qui vous traquait.

Ça avait commencé il y avait près d'une heure. Comme une ombre étrangère qui suivait le moindre de ses pas, collée à lui comme du goudron. Un vampire ou un chasseur expérimenté, il ne savait pas exactement. Intérieurement, il priait pour un chasseur – au moins savait-on à quoi s'attendre avec eux, au moins étaient-ils mortels.

Il était isolé. Il avait toujours détesté chasser en groupe, bien qu'il préconisait – voire rendait presque obligatoire – cette mesure envers les autres vampires dont il était à la tête. Être en groupe préservait des mauvaises surprises, garantissait une certaine sécurité...et faisait repérer les pleutres et traîtres à vitesse record. Deux engeances qu'il tolérait très mal.

Il obligeait généralement les nouveaux – quand il y en avait – à au moins une chasse avec lui. Ainsi voyait-il leur comportement, étudiait-il leurs aptitudes, leur contrôle, leur caractère. Rares étaient ceux qui passaient le test avec brio – une raison, peut-être, du nombre restreint de vampires qui l'entouraient.

Mais à présent, le nouveau était toujours en train de guérir de ses blessures – rester dehors en plein jour, il devait définitivement être plus con qu'il le croyait – et il avait rejeté violemment Lena un peu plus tôt – la seule dont il parvenait vaguement à tolérer la présence lors de chasses. Non seulement avait-il fallu qu'elle ramène un étranger sans son accord, lui demande des poches de sang pour qu'il se remette – bon Dieu, c'était un vampire, pas une poupée en sucre, avec du temps il se retaperait tout seul ! – mais en plus, elle avait dû lui faire une de ses multiples crises de jalousie enfantine. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été elle-même une de ses victimes – et malheureusement, également transformée par ses soins –, Lena supportait mal de le voir charmer d'autres femmes pour se nourrir, voir plus. Un comportement possessif qu'il parvenait à ignorer la plupart du temps mais qui lui tapait franchement sur les nerfs quand il avait soif. Et ça faisait des années que ça durait – il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de la flanquer dehors ou de la tuer.

Ou plutôt, si. Elle était une vampire redoutable. Insupportable la grande majorité du temps, mais une magnifique combattante et une parfaite comédienne. En plus d'être fidèle et loyale, capable de mourir pour lui s'il lui demandait. Un atout certain, quand il se retrouvait piégé par d'autres vampires ou des chasseurs, tel que maintenant.

Well, shit.

Le regard fiché dans sa nuque était comme une flèche indélogeable – irritante, sans la douleur qui l'accompagnait...enfin, du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Il avait toujours eu horreur qu'on le fixe.

Dans le vague espoir de se soustraire l'espace de quelques minutes à son prédateur, il s'enfonça dans la foule grouillante, repoussant la pensée dérangeante que les humains, à cet instant-là, avaient tout des asticots. Insignifiants, fourmillant, se tortillant – vermine trop facile à écraser.

Il sentit des doigts l'agripper, des corps se presser contre lui, des voix murmurer des invites mais ce n'étaient rien que des idiots d'humains trop soûls, ivres de danse, d'alcool et de musique. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux.

Le regard était toujours là.

Il scanna la foule des yeux, cherchant des prunelles fixées sur lui. Mais les lumières de la boîte de nuit étaient trop violentes, trop changeantes pour qu'il repère quoique ce soit. Si c'était un vampire, il aurait facilement pu se cacher dans les trous d'ombre laissés par les lasers verts. Au milieu de tous ces mortels, il était atrocement facile de passer inaperçu.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce jeu continuer pendant des heures. Il n'avait ni la patience ni l'envie de jouer au chat et à la souris jusqu'au matin. Plus il restait à la merci de ce traqueur, moins il avait de chances d'en sortir sans dommages. A force de l'observer, le traqueur avait eu le temps de repérer sa façon de bouger – c'était largement suffisant pour gagner un combat.

S'extrayant de la masse, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il sente le vent chasser la chaleur trop grande que les mortels avaient imprégné à sa peau – ni le regard qui l'avait suivi. Il frissonna.

_Isolé dans une ruelle derrière une boîte...le lieu le plus propice au meurtre_, fit remarquer cyniquement sa conscience.

Décidant que, foutu pour foutu, autant aller jusqu'au bout, il se retourna pour retrouver à deux mètres derrière lui un homme sans âge. Habillé d'une chemise à jabot et d'une veste à queue de pie, l'homme paraissait ridiculement hors du temps, hors contexte...comme s'il croyait qu'on était en plein carnaval au mois de mai. Il ne put pas résister ; il éclata de rire devant la mise du vampire. Et il n'avait pas remarqué ça plus tôt ? Hell ! Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait être qu'un vampire, attifé comme ça...encore un de ces vieux nobles à la con.

La tension ressentie plus tôt s'était à présent envolée, ne laissant place qu'à de l'amusement. S'il avait voulu l'attaquer, le vampire l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Et il n'avait rien qui puisse intéresser le sang bleu.

« On vous a déjà dit que cette mode-là était dépassée depuis longtemps ? » lança-t-il, un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Ses yeux, quant à eux, détaillaient les endroits susceptibles de cacher une arme. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Aucune expression ne traversa le visage de marbre. Encore un coincé, allons donc.

« Êtes-vous Damien Cohen ? »

Son sourire ne vacilla pas une seule seconde, tel un masque bien en place. Mais en lui, il sentait la fureur bouillonner dans ses veines. Une identité était changeable, certes, mais un nom vous attachait et un nom était dangereux. Ce con-là connaissait son identité, et ça, ce n'était absolument pas bon signe. Il refusait de se laisser attacher.

« Ça dépend de ce que vous lui voulez. Si c'est pour filer du fric, je m'appellerais volontiers Damien Cohen pour vos beaux yeux. »

« Dirigez-vous un clan de vagabonds ? »

Le vieux avait magnifiquement ignoré sa remarque. Et était un pur imbécile à user d'un tel terme en sa présence. Vagabond ? Et puis quoi encore ! Comme s'ils étaient de sales êtres décharnés qui couraient les rues en mendiant. Foutus nobles et leurs codes à la con. Juste parce qu'ils ne descendaient pas d'une lignée de merde et qu'ils ne servaient pas dans des palais comme des vulgaires laquais. Plutôt crever que de troquer sa liberté contre ça.

Promenant un regard faussement étonné sur son entourage immédiat, il haussa les épaules et eut un faux sourire contrit.

« Vous voyez un clan autour de moi ? Désolé de vous décevoir, mon vieux, j'pense pas être celui que vous cherchez. »

Le vampire sembla ébranlé l'espace de quelques secondes. Son regard le perça à nouveau, détaillant son apparence, des cheveux noirs en désordre à la veste en cuir en passant par les Doc Martens et les gants de motard.

Le tout en noir, évidemment.

A l'évidence, le brave vioque avait un peu perdu de sa contenance. Avec sa carrure d'un limite anorexique et son apparent jeune âge, il avait pas la gueule d'un chef de clan, hein ? Ça servait bien, la plupart du temps. Se faire passer pour faible et instable et attaquer quand on s'y attendait le moins. Traître comme un serpent.

« Connaîtriez-vous un certain Sirius Black ? »

Ah, ça, c'était inattendu. Il savait bien que le nobliau recueilli par Lena allait lui attirer des ennuis – mais il n'aurait pas imaginé si tôt. Maintenant, restait à voir jusqu'où il était dans la merde – et comment s'en sortir.

Un sourire suave aux lèvres, il murmura :

« Et vous donneriez quoi en échange de renseignements ? »

* * *

L'ambre dans son verre, les glaçons qui fondaient, se mêlaient à l'alcool brûlant, en en atténuant le goût. Un sacrilège, aurait dit James. Mais James n'était pas là. Et cette couleur lui rappelait trop Remus. Lui rappelait trop le tout premier soir et ce rêve...Il ferma les yeux, fit tourner l'alcool de façon absente. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre de whisky ; le goût du spiritueux prenait des accents de sang et de cendres dans sa bouche. Il en avait assez de ces rêves. Ils n'avaient aucune logique et, trop souvent, il se réveillait paniqué, tremblant, perdu, se demandant si, un jour, il ne se rendrait pas compte que ces rêves étaient en fait la réalité.

S'arrachant aux pensées morbides, il scanna la foule du regard, sans enthousiasme, sans réellement plus croire à son but. C'était le troisième bar qu'il visitait cette nuit. Le troisième échec. Il avait espéré sentir à nouveau la présence, espéré le revoir, se prouver qu'il était bien là. Mais il n'y avait rien. C'était comme si la présence s'était envolée, comme s'il l'avait juste...imaginée. Et c'était pire que tout que de songer à ça.

Un de ses rêves parlait d'imagination. Était-ce vrai ? Avait-il fini totalement fou, à force de chercher dans le vide ? Était-ce un moyen comme un autre de ne pas sombrer, de se dire qu'il y avait encore une chance ? _Des rêves et de l'oubli. _Remplaçait-il la drogue par les hallucinations, à présent, pour tenir debout ? Refusait-il tellement la réalité ?

Pressant ses paumes contre ses yeux fatigués, il savait qu'il aurait dû juste chasser et rentrer au clan, que c'était la chose la plus sage à faire. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Andreas qui l'avait accompagné mais une vampire dont il ne connaissait pas grand-chose. Il avait déjà oublié son nom. Ses traits étaient trop communs pour qu'ils soient gardés en mémoire. Il détestait ce principe de chasse en groupe, mais il comprenait la démarche. C'était plus sûr, plus prudent. Peut-être, mais des fois, il aurait juste voulu envoyer ces règles valser et avoir une totale liberté. Comme quoi, même dans un clan de vagabonds, on n'y avait pas droit.

Son corps protestait, exigeant son tribut de sang mais il s'en fichait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas droit aux sacs de sang du repère, trop précieux et trop chers pour la minuscule communauté, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à chasser, une victime dût-elle même présenter sa gorge juste sous ses crocs. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose – ou plutôt, non, trop. Trop qui entraient en conflit avec sa nature de vampire.

S'il n'avait pas été ainsi, tout aurait été tellement plus facile. Tellement plus simple. L'existence aurait peut-être été plus brève, mais elle aurait été riche et pleine de chaleur, pleine de _vie_.

Avant de sortir du bar, il murmura, de façon à ce que ses paroles soient noyées par la musique : _« Je te retrouverai. » _

* * *

A peine rentré au repère à presque la limite du jour, Sirius voulait juste se diriger vers sa chambre, plonger dans son lit et espérer un sommeil sans rêves. Les couloirs étaient vides et les ampoules étaient éteintes ; seules quelques bougies fournissaient une lumière juste suffisante pour s'y repérer. Guidé par la force de l'habitude, il allait pénétrer dans sa chambre quand une voix l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Black, viens avec moi. »

Un commandement. Pas une question ou une requête, non. Damien ne demandait jamais, il _ordonnait_. Et si Sirius avait trouvé ça insupportable et avait haï le vampire pour son attitude arrogante au tout début, il s'y était à présent fait. Bon gré, mal gré. Il avait vite appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attirer la colère de l'homme – ses pulsions violentes et meurtrières n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

Docilement, bien qu'avec une certaine réluctance, il suivit Damien jusqu'à cette même pièce où il l'avait amené le premier jour. Loin d'être un bon souvenir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression du vampire – il semblait étrangement amusé. Loin de la colère fulgurante de ce jour-là. Un peu plus positif, du moins.

Comme lors de son arrivée, le vampire s'appuya contre le bureau, avant de sortir une clope et de l'allumer. Une sale habitude à laquelle il s'était faite. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ce type-là écoutait un traître mot de ce qu'on lui disait. En quelques semaines de temps, Sirius avait bien appris ça : ce chef était une tête de mule, en plus d'être lunatique et dangereux. Malgré son apparente liberté, le clan était réglé à la baguette. Seulement, d'une façon différente du repère d'Antoine. Suivez les règles imposées par le chef et il vous laissera tranquille. Vous ne voulez pas obéir ? Alors, partez.

Quelque part...il comprenait ce qui pouvait attirer dans ce clan. La liberté. La possibilité de partir quand ça nous chantait. L'entourage et la sécurité. Une vie en communauté soudée. Et Damien était charismatique, il était inutile de le nier. Mais c'était une sorte de charme noir, malsain – tous les aspects les plus négatifs du vampire, portés à leur paroxysme. Le sadisme, la cruauté, le jeu, la soif de mort, le poison de la séduction. Un peu comme si on avait le diable face à soi. A hésiter entre fuir et le rallier ; en sachant que, dans les deux cas, on est perdant.

Cette fois, il ne lui donna pas l'ordre de s'asseoir. Sirius attendit que le vampire commence enfin à parler – histoire de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Allait-il le réprimander pour ses blessures de l'autre jour ? Lena l'avait déjà assez fait, à son goût.

La moitié de la cigarette avait eu le temps de se consumer avant que Damien ne prenne enfin la parole, surprenant Sirius – il s'était résigné au silence.

« J'ai reçu la visite d'un membre de ta famille, un peu plus tôt. »

Le regard distant, Damien ne le fixait pas. Les lèvres autour de la cigarette, on aurait dit qu'il ne prêtait absolument aucune attention à Sirius. Il aurait presque pu croire avoir halluciné ces mots. Peut-être le silence s'étirait-il vraiment et que son esprit lui avait joué un tour. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il le savait bien. Une nouvelle bouffée de fumée fut crachée.

Mais une part ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : _est-ce que c'était Regulus ?_

Ses poumons ne semblaient plus vouloir fonctionner correctement. Il retenait son souffle, attendant la suite, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il dise qu'il avait vu Regulus lui aussi, qu'il était vivant, que son frère pouvait être retrouvé, que...

« Enfin, pas tout à fait. Un envoyé de ta famille, paraît. Alfred Black, un truc du genre. »

Il s'y était préparé. Il avait su qu'il ne devait pas tant espérer...pourtant, la déception lui donna l'impression qu'un étau de fer enserrait sa cage thoracique, arrêtant sa respiration l'espace de quelques secondes. Inspirer devenait soudain trop difficile pour ses poumons. _Pourquoi pas Regulus ? Dis-moi, pourquoi pas Regulus ? _Il avait soudain envie de frapper, hurler. Non, non, non, il n'avait pas halluciné...il avait vu Regulus, il avait été là, il avait été vivant...

_« Mon fils ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça, Sirius ? Mon fils ! Dis-moi où il est...Dis-moi où est Regulus... »_

Les cris de sa mère, si désespérée, si détruite ce jour-là lui revenaient en mémoire, sans qu'il puisse les empêcher. La culpabilité le rongeait. _C'est de ta faute. Tout est toujours de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas fais le con, Regulus serait encore là, avec toi. _Et une autre voix criait : _ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! _Mais elle était si faible par rapport aux larmes de sa mère, si faible par rapport à_..._

Petit à petit, cependant, l'information pénétrait dans son cerveau. Alphard. Alphard avait retrouvé sa trace. Pourquoi, comment ? Était-ce sa famille qui l'avait contacté ? Antoine ? Qui voulait le récupérer ? Pour quoi faire ? _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi..._

« Alphard Black ? Il s'agit de mon oncle. Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

Damien tourna enfin la tête vers lui, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Sirius n'aurait pas su qualifier ce sourire. Était-il cruel ? Sardonique ? Amusé ? Haineux ? Il n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer, n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

« Tout d'abord, mec, ton oncle est doué. Parce que connaître mon nom et mon clan quand on est un noble, c'est pas facile...et ça me plaît pas des masses. » La menace était perceptible, sous le ton joueur. Damien lui en voulait. Il le détestait. Une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette. « J'ai rien dit sur toi. Sorti une connerie comme quoi, si par hasard j'croisais un jour un Sirius Black, j'lui causerais. » Un rire moqueur. « Ton oncle devrait apprendre à marchander, je donne rien gratos. »

La cigarette échoua au sol, écrasée par le talon de la Doc Martens. Écrasée, comme probablement tout ce qui déplaisait à ce vampire-là.

_M'écraseras-tu, moi aussi ?_

Il avait été épargné juste parce que Damien n'aurait rien pu tirer de l'information donnée. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou dégoûté. Ce type-là aurait pu le trahir à la moindre occasion. En échange de Dieu savait quoi, il pourrait le livrer à n'importe qui.

Il eut soudain froid. Froid et mal.

_« Je te fais pas confiance. Je t'aime pas. Tu me sers à rien. »_

Lentement, il réalisait. Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Pas plus que chez Antoine, pas plus qu'à Londres. Il avait été réellement idiot de croire que tout changerait, qu'il aurait sa liberté en intégrant un clan de vagabonds. Ils le toléraient mais ne l'acceptaient pas. Il ne faisait pas partie des leurs.

_« Je vais t'expliquer la situation, mec. Ici, c'est pas chez toi. Ici, un noble qui s'aventure hors de son petit cocon bien protégé, c'est comme n'importe quel autre vampire, une flambée et hop, fini. » _

Quittant souplement le bureau, Damien s'approcha de Sirius, l'aura dangereuse intacte comme la première fois. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune trace de joie dans le sourire. L'expression, dans les yeux noirs, était meurtrière.

« Je sais pas ce qu'on te veut. Je sais juste qu'on te cherche et ça, c'est pas très bon pour moi. Je sais pas dans quel merdier tu t'es foutu, mais tu m'entraîneras pas dedans, ni moi ni mon clan. Donc, soit tu règles tes problèmes de façon à ce que je sois plus impliqué dedans et tu peux rester. Soit tu dégages vite fait bien fait. »

Il était inutile que le vagabond dise la solution qu'il préférait. Son sous-entendu et son attitude étaient des plus clairs. Sirius ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus glacial qu'à présent. Passant à côté de Sirius sans plus lui jeter un seul regard, il signifiait clairement que la discussion était close – pour le moment.

Mais il y avait autre chose de plus important. Plus important que son avenir dans ce clan, ou le fait qu'Alphard l'avait découvert. Tout ça, il le réglerait plus tard. Qu'il s'agisse de sa famille ou d'Antoine, il s'en fichait. Une seule chose importait. Il devait _savoir_.

« Damien ? »

Le bruit de la poignée qu'on tourne cessa. Sirius ne voulait pas se retourner pour voir l'expression du vampire, pas voir l'incompréhension, ou le mépris, ou la colère. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter un nouvel échec. Il rassembla tout son courage pour murmurer dans un souffle :

« Tu connais...Cyanide Sun ? »

Silence. Quelque chose se serra, dans sa poitrine.

« C'est...une organisation anti-vampire. Des chasseurs. »

A nouveau le silence s'étira. Un instant, Sirius pensa que Damien était parti sans qu'il ne l'entende. Il se retourna pour tomber sur le profil du vampire. Son expression était figée – était-ce de la colère ? – , ses gestes semblaient raides, retenus. Était-ce son imagination ou le vampire serrait-il la poignée de la porte jusqu'à presque la broyer ?

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? » finit-il par répondre, la voix tendue.

_Parce que je veux que tu m'aides à les retrouver. Peut-être que toi, tu sais. Peut-être que tu pourras m'aider. Rien que me donner une piste pour retrouver Reg. Tu ne mentiras pas, toi, je le sais._

« J'ai...ils ont capturé mon frère. »

« Désolé pour toi. »

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé.

La conversation n'avançait à rien. Damien s'était totalement fermé, affichait à nouveau cette expression indifférente. Ce masque d'impassibilité qu'il détestait autant que sa condescendance.

Il détestait supplier. Détestait mendier, détestait être aussi faible. Mais avait-il un autre choix ? Il n'avait rien trouvé seul et Antoine l'ignorait. Peut-être que des vagabonds connaîtraient la réponse. Ils étaient sa dernière chance.

« Est-ce...s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu ne sais pas où je pourrais les retrouver ? »

Un silence lourd. Et puis, d'un coup, sans prévenir, Damien éclata d'un rire glacial. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sirius à ce son. C'était...mal. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il y avait quelque chose...

Cette fois, le vampire était tourné face à lui, mais c'était bien pire que tout. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant dans ce regard, qui donnait envie de détourner les yeux. De la folie, mêlée à de la douleur, et un profond dégoût. La haine et la colère...elles étaient là, toujours aussi fortes, pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent. C'était comme...comme si quelque chose était _cassé_.

« Tu veux les retrouver ? Si tu veux tellement crever, t'as qu'à me demander, tu sais, j'm'occuperais volontiers de ton cas. » Des mots crachés, entre raillerie et colère sourde. Et ce foutu sourire qui faisait presque peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa voix...c'était...tout était _différent_. « Ça sert à rien de leur courir après, Black. C'est eux qui te trouvent, pas l'inverse. Si t'as un minimum de cervelle – ce dont j'commence franchement à douter –, tu les éviteras. »

Au-delà des mots durs, de l'expression cruelle, il y avait quelque chose. Sirius savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par de telles apparences, il y avait quelque chose, une réelle piste. Sinon, pourquoi Damien chercherait-il à fuir ? Il avait la réponse. Il en était persuadé, Damien savait. Il savait, il pourrait l'aider, il retrouverait Reg et alors tout irait bien.

« Tu les connais, alors ? » pressa-t-il, barrant inconsciemment le passage à Damien. Il reçut un regard furieux en retour. Furieux et effrayé.

Un nouvel éclat de rire accompagna sa remarque. _Cassé. _Il avait l'impression que le vampire allait tomber en morceaux face à lui. Qu'encore une seconde, juste une seconde et il s'écroulerait.

« Dis-moi, Black, tu sais ce qu'ils faisaient, avant d'exterminer les vampires ? » Le visage de l'autre vampire était trop proche du sien ; ses doigts avaient déjà saisi sa gorge, pourtant il ne le délogeait pas – il ne le tuerait pas, il le savait. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du sang, dans le souffle pourtant déjà froid. Et la folie qu'il y avait dans ce regard-là...une folie meurtrière. « Ils en _créaient_. Pour s'amuser, voir comment on faisait, pour créer une vie artificielle. La comprendre suffisamment pour l'écraser par la suite. Mon créateur, Black, c't'un humain avec une seringue. »

* * *

Mains sur le volant, Sirius fixait la route, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au chemin.

Les lumières défilaient comme autant de points blancs dans le coin de sa vision. Les roues avalaient le bitume silencieusement. Plus qu'une demie-heure, probablement.

_« Je ne peux pas t'aider, Black. Ça fait près de dix ans que je n'ai plus eu de contact avec eux. »_

_« Mais tu dois savoir _quelque chose_. Savoir où ils se trouvent... »_

_« Tu veux savoir la douleur que ça fait d'être transformé artificiellement en vampire ? Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de devenir un monstre, perdre l'esprit, avoir cette écœurante _soif _de sang que tu n'arrives jamais à étancher, qu'importe combien de gens tu tues, qu'importe à quel point tu bois ? Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait de perdre le contrôle, de te faire bouffer de l'intérieur par une bête, de ne plus rien avoir d'humain ? Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être totalement seul et paumé, sans personne pour t'aider alors que tu perds la tête ? Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être tellement loin que tu _bouffes_ quelqu'un de proche et que quand tu t'en rends compte, tu essaies de la transformer mais que tout déraille parce que tu ne comprends rien, tu ne contrôles pas ta nature et qu'au final, tu as fait de l'autre un monstre pire que toi qui te maudit et te hait ? Je peux te parler de tout ça, Black. Tout ce que toi, et tous les putains de nobles qui nous crachent dessus ignorez. Mais tout ça, ça t'aidera pas. Ces types sont loin d'être cons, ils bougent tout le temps. De l'endroit où j'ai été retenu captif, il ne reste que des cendres. Renonce. »_

Un panneau bleu. Il tourna à droite.

_« Et...est-ce que les autres pourraient savoir ? »_

_« Non. Ils ont tous été transformés par des vampires, ou sont issus de vampires. La plupart des autres _expériences_ sont mortes dans les jours ou semaines qui suivaient – rejet de l'ADN, suicide, dépérissement par refus de tuer, assassinat, brûlé par le soleil...J'ignore combien d'autres ont été leurs victimes, je ne les connais pas. »_

Les lampadaires se faisaient plus rares, la route était plus étroite. Encore vingt minutes.

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_

_« Oublie mon nom, Black. Pars et oublie-nous. » _

* * *

Des jets d'eau glacée, qui fusaient dans l'air comme de longues épées de cristal qui se brisaient en mille éclats pour se reformer quelques secondes plus tard autour de statues d'or à moitié submergées, recouvrant leurs ailes, bouches et courbes d'une pluie éphémère. Dans un autre bassin, d'une précision parfaite, un fil d'eau jaillit en un arc scintillant d'une des douze têtes d'animaux, signalant l'heure tardive de trois heures du matin. Nulle âme qui vive dans les jardins, et pas un seul bruit si ce n'était le ruissellement de quelque cascade lointaine. Un humain qui passait régulièrement par là aurait pu se demander pourquoi les fontaines du domaine ne fonctionnaient que de nuit, quand personne n'était là pour les voir. Répondre que le maître des lieux souhaitait faire de la nuit l'équivalent du jour de Louis XIV aurait probablement été perçu comme étrange – mais après tout, qui croit encore aux vampires, de nos jours ?

La voiture avançait silencieusement entre les rangées d'arbre, les pneus crissant à peine sur le gravier. La demeure était toujours aussi éblouissante dans son gigantisme, éclairée presque trop violemment, et il pouvait deviner aux fenêtres que nombreux vampires étaient restés au Palais, cette nuit-là. Antoine donnait-il encore une de ces fêtes fastueuses dont il avait le secret ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de couper le contact, une fois la voiture garée. _Ça y est, c'est maintenant. _Il n'aurait jamais cru revenir ici – ou plutôt, une part de lui voulait se persuader qu'il ne serait jamais revenu. Repoussant cette pensée avant de changer d'avis, il ouvrit la portière et s'échappa de la rassurante enceinte d'acier pour plonger droit dans le domaine d'Antoine.

Chaque pas qui le menait plus près du grand escalier, qui le rapprochait du Palais semblait plus lourd que le précédent, résonnait dans son cœur comme le marteau qui donne la sentence finale.

S'était-il senti aussi mal à l'aise, la première fois ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à l'énorme double battant ; c'était inutile, il avait déjà aperçu des regards le remarquer. Il affermit sa résolution et, poussant une des deux portes, plongea à nouveau dans ce décor aussi chimérique que paradisiaque, qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais revoir.

Combien de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui à son entrée, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais le temps d'un battement de cœur et une marée d'êtres surnaturels déferla sur lui telle une barrière infranchissable ; les vampires l'entouraient, tous avec des expressions plus venimeuses les unes que les autres. Ces magnifiques statues de marbre vivantes portaient le masque de la colère, de l'indignation, tandis qu'ils le dardaient du regard. _« Comment ose-t-il ? » _

On ne jouait plus la comédie. Finis les beaux airs, finie l'hypocrisie latente qu'il avait toujours senti émaner d'eux. Cette fois leur aversion était exposée au grand jour, comme s'il était un indésirable, quelqu'un qu'il fallait absolument éliminer.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réaction.

_« Vous êtes l'invité du Maître. Vous résidez près de ses quartiers. Personne n'a eu ce privilège auparavant et vous êtes l'objet de nombreuses jalousies. » _

_« Certains veulent vous voir _mort_ parce qu'ils vous soupçonnent d'essayer de le corrompre. » _

Ridicule comme ces vampires pouvaient le haïr. Ridicule que ce soit pour des rumeurs et rien de plus. Avait-il été proche d'Antoine ? Non, jamais. Pourtant, tous semblaient le voir comme une menace, comme s'il allait leur voler leur maître.

Il n'avait plus cette peur idiote qui l'empêchait de les approcher, alors. Il avait eu peur du rejet, peur de ne pas être accepté. Mais pour quoi comptaient-ils, ces êtres-là ? Qu'avaient-ils de plus que les autres, si ce n'étaient de beaux atours ? Rien. S'il y avait bien une chose que son bref séjour chez les vagabonds lui avait appris...c'était que chercher l'amour et l'acceptation des autres ne servait à rien. Parce qu'au fond, les amitiés et les amours s'étiolent comme tout le reste, au fil du temps. Que les passions flétrissent, que l'affection s'effiloche. Qu'en réalité, tout n'était qu'une question de pouvoir et de temps. Combien de temps pourrait-on contrôler l'autre, l'autre et son cœur, l'autre et sa vie ?

Il n'avait plus peur d'eux. Tache noire dans cette toile multicolore, il se fichait bien à présent de ne pas être comme eux. Il ne voulait pas être comme eux.

« Je veux voir Antoine. »

Une vampire au chignon fantaisiste et relevé siffla, non loin de lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il refusait de se laisser intimider par eux encore une fois, refusait de prendre peur pour des menaces en l'air. Oseraient-ils réellement le blesser ? Il en doutait.

Il essaya de faire un pas en avant, mais la foule se rassembla un peu plus, lui bloquant le passage. Les miroirs qui parsemaient le hall donnait l'illusion d'une armée d'une centaine d'immortels face à lui. Son expression resta neutre. Un vampire dont l'apparence physique allait dans la quarantaine lui jeta un regard furibond.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Retournez chez vous. »

Sirius resta campé sur ses positions, relevant légèrement le menton en signe de défi. Son attitude était puérile, mais qu'importe. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par des nobles hautains. Il refusait de se laisser écraser par quelques courtisans jaloux.

« Je suis d'aussi noble naissance que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Antoine est l'Ancien d'Angleterre au même titre qu'Ancien de France. J'ai tous les droits d'être ici. »

« Sale impertinent ! »

Il ne s'attendit honnêtement pas à la gifle qui cuisit sa joue droite. Perdant contenance devant l'attaque soudaine, il fixa, choqué, la main qui l'avait frappé. Toujours suspendue dans l'air, ses ongles brillants lui firent un instant songer aux serres d'un petit rapace. Ses yeux suivirent une manche évasée de brocart bleu marine pour tomber sur le regard furieux d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. L'envie de meurtre se lisait clairement sur son visage délicat, et elle avait quitté la masse pour venir se planter directement devant lui. Quelque chose dans ses traits, dans son expression lui semblait familier, sans qu'il n'arrive à déterminer quoi.

Sa gorge parée de perles se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration qu'on devinait laborieuse. Dans son regard bleu nuit, il pouvait voir un tourbillon de colère et de haine mêlés. Et cette envie de sang horrible que ses prunelles semblaient crier, mais différente de celle de Lena, pourtant. Car cette fois, il n'y avait qu'une seule cible à cette rage : lui.

La tension qu'il pouvait sentir était palpable, électrique, transformant le Palais, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient en arène de combat. C'était presque comme si un orage allait éclater à tout instant au-dessus de leurs têtes ; un seul faux mouvement et il serait frappé par la foudre. Son adversaire avait quelque chose d'étrangement aquilin ; dans la façon dont elle attendait, immobile, le premier geste, dans la façon dont ses prunelles le transperçaient, s'attachant au moindre mouvement, dans la façon dont ses vêtements moulaient sa silhouette avec une grâce arrogante, les entrelacs des manches évasées faisant un instant songer à des plumes iridescentes.

Elle ne laisserait pas s'échapper vivant, il le savait. Et absolument personne ne l'aiderait.

Comptant mentalement les secondes, Sirius attendait qu'elle attaque en premier, qu'elle se trahisse. Comme en accéléré, il se remémorait toutes les leçons de combat qu'on lui avait inculquées, tous ces entraînements avec James, les autres aristocrates, les Agents de la Mort. Muscles bandés, regard rivé à celle qui le défiait, il attendait le début du combat, la décharge d'adrénaline salutaire qui lui enjoindrait de tuer sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse à deux fois. Cet instinct de survie qui lui donnerait enfin l'impression de _vivre_.

Et puis, soudain, comme le tonnerre qui déchire le ciel, un commandement tonna dans l'air.

« _Assez. _»

Le temps fut arrêté. Tous les yeux se levèrent vers l'origine de la voix, lentement, comme par peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver là. Main serrée sur la rambarde, dos droit, lèvres juste légèrement pincées, Antoine les fixait depuis le couloir au sommet du double escalier. Sa haute stature surplombant la foule, son regard semblant percer chacun d'eux, lire littéralement dans leurs âmes, il avait la majesté d'un dieu vengeur. L'aura était puissante, déferlante, si outrageusement chargée de pouvoir qu'on aurait cru que sa présence enveloppait chacun d'eux, enveloppait le repère tout entier. Si aucune émotion ne semblait défigurer les traits parfaits, pourtant, Sirius remarquait bien une chose atypique chez l'Ancien : ses yeux étincelaient de rage.

Les vampires du clan avaient eu tôt fait de baisser la tête ou de regarder ailleurs, par peur de subir ses foudres. _Ne jamais regarder le Maître dans les yeux. _Sirius continuait de le fixer avec aplomb, sans lâcher son regard.

Il pouvait bien tromper tous ses fidèles, toute sa cour, tout le monde, mais pas lui. Antoine était en colère et Sirius n'avait aucun doute quant à la cible de l'ire de l'Ancien.

Il n'allait pas s'excuser.

Le regard posé sur lui était semblable à la fois où Antoine avait appris qu'il avait un amant lycan. Brûlant d'intensité, désapprobateur et plein de colère. Et cette fois, Antoine ne serait pas indulgent parce qu'il était malade, n'allait pas le charmer pour le retenir.

Cette fois, il l'avait trahi. Et il allait payer le prix.

Les secondes parurent une éternité. La foule retenait son souffle, attendant la sentence, avide, comme ne désirant rien d'autre qu'un bain de sang ; ils ne comprenaient rien à l'échange de regards, à cet affrontement de volontés qui se tissait entre les deux vampires.

Sirius refusait de le laisser gagner. Il allait se battre. Plutôt mourir que plier devant l'Ancien comme ses ridicules sujets. Il n'était _pas _comme eux.

Et puis, enfin, Antoine lâcha son regard pour à nouveau fixer le vide, comme s'il s'était à présent totalement désintéressé de lui. Sa voix était neutre, tandis qu'il commandait :

« Sirius, suis-moi. »

Un mouvement face à lui lui rappela tout d'un coup son adversaire oubliée. Elle avait brusquement relevé la tête pour fixer un regard interloqué sur Antoine, oubliant tout sens des convenances.

« Mais Maître, il... »

« T'ai-je donné l'autorisation de me parler ? » claqua sèchement la voix de l'Ancien.

Mortifiée, les joues rouges de honte, la vampire baissa les yeux, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil courroucé à Sirius.

Autour de lui, il pouvait le sentir, tous les vampires attendaient le prochain pas, attendaient de voir ce qu'il lui arriverait. Serait-il chassé du Palais de façon humiliante ? Antoine allait-il recourir à la violence ? Allait-il le proscrire, le bannir ? Comme une meute de charognards affamés, les immortels retenaient leur souffle, attendant avec impatience l'acte final.

Sans prononcer un mot, Sirius avança dans la foule qui s'écarta, bon gré mal gré, pour le laisser passer. Tandis qu'il grimpait les marches de l'escalier, il avait le sentiment de monter à l'échafaud.

Quand, enfin, il arriva à la hauteur de l'Ancien, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, à la condescendance écœurante avec laquelle Antoine lui avait parlé.

_« Tu m'appartiens, Sirius, de la même façon qu'eux. Tu n'as rien de différent. » _

Il fixa ce visage sur lequel le temps n'avait laissé aucune empreinte, aucune marque d'usure. Comme gravés dans la pierre, puis rendu vivants, les traits conservaient malgré tout la rigidité et l'absence d'émotions. C'était presque une surprise de voir une respiration soulever ce corps, ces lèvres et ces yeux bouger. A force d'incarner la perfection, Antoine ressemblait moins à un humain qu'à une statue. Il haïssait cette impassibilité glaciale, cette apparence qui semblait se désintéresser de tout, être au-dessus de tout. Il avait envie de frapper, de le pousser à bout, lui faire perdre de sa superbe, le faire tomber de son piédestal.

_Si je t'appartiens, alors tu m'appartiens également. Et tu n'auras rien de différent._

Si Antoine essaya de pénétrer son esprit, Sirius n'en sut rien. Peut lui importait, au final. Que l'Ancien fasse ce qu'il veule, qu'il voie toute la haine que Sirius lui portait. Alors peut-être le consumerait-elle.

Quand Antoine se retourna pour aller vers ses quartiers, Sirius hésita. La vision fugitive d'attaquer l'Ancien dans le dos était tentante. Le fait de ne pas lui emboîter le pas, de le défier un peu plus était des plus attirantes.

_Tu aimes mon côté rebelle ? Alors savoure-le._

Sirius mit quelques secondes de trop à suivre l'Ancien. Quelques secondes suffisantes pour démontrer à tous qu'il n'était aussi facilement manipulable qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Tandis qu'il avançait à la suite de l'Ancien dans les couloirs devenus familiers – avait-il réellement passé plus de temps auprès des vagabonds qu'auprès d'Antoine ? c'était affreusement comique – il pouvait sentir l'aura de l'Ancien presque l'étouffer. Elle n'avait rien des âmes noires de Damien ou Lena. Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre, de plus puissant, quelque chose...d'_écrasant_. Il avait envie de fuir, pourtant il se forçait à rester là. _C'est la dernière solution_, se répétait-il.

Les quartiers d'Antoine étaient totalement plongés dans le noir, excepté la pâle lueur qui filtrait des tentures carmines, donnant à la pièce la couleur macabre du sang.

La lumière soudaine aveugla Sirius, l'espace de quelques secondes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il pouvait voir les prunelles de l'Ancien le fixer avec une colère brûlante.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé. »

Le ton était acide, gâchant la beauté de l'accent chantant. Antoine ne cherchait plus à cacher ses émotions sous un masque d'impassibilité. La colère était là, étalée au grand jour. Déformant ses traits, et pourtant, le rendant plus beau d'une certaine manière. Alors, on le sentait _vivant_. Alors on comprenait l'idolâtrie teintée de peur et d'admiration qu'on lui avait vouée. Un être d'une terrible perfection, capable du meilleur comme du pire.

Sirius garda obstinément le silence, ne cillant pas une seconde devant l'attitude intimidante de l'immortel. Oh, il n'avait pas attendu tout ce temps pour enfin donner satisfaction à Antoine, plier au premier signe d'importance qu'il lui accordait. Il n'était plus l'idiot qui cherchait l'attention du Maître de Paris comme un chien des os rongés, à attendre ne serait-ce qu'un reste décharné d'affection. L'Ancien avait voulu le faire ramper ? Et bien, il le ferait ramper à son tour.

« Oh, je vois. Tu joues les inaccessibles, à présent ? C'est ça qu'ils t'ont appris, ces raclures de vagabonds ? »

Il se sentait triomphant. Victorieux, à l'idée de réussir à faire perdre son calme légendaire à cet immortel séculaire qu'on avait toujours prétendu intouchable. Ça avait été l'erreur d'Antoine de trop s'intéresser à lui sans comprendre les risques. Croire qu'il pourrait l'avoir, comme on obtient une poupée. Jouer et l'utiliser sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser une seule seconde qu'il pourrait se rebeller. Il était en son pouvoir, à présent. Il pouvait le contrôler. La chance avait tourné.

_J'ai gagné._

Sous la colère, les iris d'Antoine prenaient presque des teintes ambrées – trop familières. Un instant, Sirius crut sentir son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine sous la pression de ce regard. _Trop proche, trop loin. _Il frissonna involontairement quand le Maître de Paris passa près de lui.

Puis, enfin, l'Ancien cessa de tourner autour de lui comme s'il avait été une proie et se détourna. Son dos face à lui, Sirius l'entendit pousser un long soupir. Le calme lui revenait, lentement. Sa voix, quand il parla, avait retrouvé sa neutralité obsédante.

_Joues-tu à m'ignorer comme moi je le fais ?_

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

« Je veux que tu m'aides à retrouver Cyanide Sun. »

« Tu es plus fou que je l'imaginais. Et bien plus idiot. Si j'avais su que c'était pour mourir que tu étais venu ici, je t'aurais laissé à Londres. »

Le ton narquois ne l'atteignait même plus. Antoine ne pouvait rien lui refuser – il le savait.

« Tu es le vampire le plus important de toute cette région. Tu sais où ils se trouvent. »

Antoine se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Son sourire indiquait qu'il ne croyait pas le moins du monde la fausse flatterie de Sirius.

« Et pourquoi veux-tu tellement les retrouver, Sirius ? Et, surtout, pourquoi te donnerais-je cette information ? »

« Ils ont Regulus. »

« Ton frère est mort. »

Sirius secoua violemment la tête, réfutant le ton si assuré d'Antoine et essayant par la même occasion d'endormir la douleur dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi est-ce que ça continuait à faire aussi mal ?

« Non, je l'ai vu, il était là et le soleil... »

Antoine écarta le sujet d'un geste de la main.

« Rien de plus qu'une de tes hallucinations. »

Sirius sentit son sang littéralement se figer dans ses veines. Comment...

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Me crois-tu aussi sot, Sirius ? Crois-tu que je ne sais pas absolument tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce clan ? »

« Laurent. »

Il n'avait mis que quelques secondes à comprendre. Ce nom avait un goût amer sur sa langue.

« Évidemment. Te faut-il obligatoirement me voir pour savoir que je suis là ? Je te pensais plus malin. Je te l'ai dit Sirius, je te surveille. »

« C'est toi qui a renseigné Alphard. »

Antoine eut un sourire amusé face au ton accusateur.

« Le contraire, en vérité. Je me doutais bien que tu avais rejoint un clan de vagabonds mais j'ignorais lequel. Il a mené les recherches à ma place – ça m'a évité de me fatiguer. »

« Comment...comment es-tu au courant que... »

« Crois-tu ta famille si indifférente à ton sujet ? Tu es le seul héritier Black, à présent. Ils ne sont pas prêts de te perdre de si tôt. »

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Pas à ses obligations envers la famille, pas à ce qu'on attendait de lui. Pas à sa mère, ni à son père, ni à Alphard, ni au clan de Londres. Il ne voulait pas les affronter maintenant.

Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était son frère.

« Je veux Regulus. » répondit-il enfin, tête basse, sa voix tremblant légèrement sur la dernière syllabe. Antoine s'était rapproché de lui à tel point que tout ce qu'il pouvait voir ou sentir était l'Ancien. Il trembla, s'intima désespérément au calme._ Il joue avec tes émotions_, se répétait-il, sans parvenir à plus de résultat. Il tressaillit quand une main pâle vint se glisser sous son menton, le forçant à relever les yeux vers le Maître de Paris. L'expression sur les traits de son visage était étrangement...douce. Il y avait de la compréhension dans ce regard, et quelque chose d'autre, qu'il ne parvenait pas à déterminer. Une part de lui voulait saisir cette lueur, cette chose qu'il cherchait, voulait si désespérément._ Tu avais promis._ Il retint sa respiration malgré lui.

« Regulus...ou Cyanide Sun ? Ce sont deux choses bien différentes, Sirius. Je peux te donner l'un, mais pas l'autre. » Juste un murmure, à un souffle de ses lèvres. Invitant. Tentant. Juste quelques centimètres et...

Sirius ferma les yeux inconsciemment.

« Reviens quand tu sauras ce que tu veux. »

La main l'avait relâché, doucement, et déjà, l'Ancien s'éloignait, sans un mot. Loin, tellement loin de lui.

Il avait froid.

Il se sentait horriblement vide.

* * *

_Atmosphère : album Deep Shadows and Brillant Highlights – HIM, 6 novembre 2011_

_Eros – Ludovico Einaudi, 1er décembre 2011_

_album Imaginaerum – Nightwish, 7 décembre 2011_

_album Imaginaerum – Nightwish / The Frail – Nine Inch Nails, 7 décembre 2011_

_Zero Endorphine – Oomph !, 24 décembre 2011_

_Eros – Ludovico Einaudi, 25 décembre 2011_

_Sika! – Turmion Kätilöt / Beatcrusher – Dope Stars Inc. / The Escapist – Nightwish, 27 décembre 2011_

_album And All That Could Have Been – Nine Inch Nails / Beatcrusher – Dope Stars Inc. / The Chosen Pessimist – In Flames, 11 janvier 2012_

_My Wound Is Deeper Than Yours – For My Pain, 14 janvier 2012_

**Je m'excuse de la piètre qualité de ce chapitre (surtout la fin), je n'ai pas toujours eu le moral ni le temps ni la forme pour écrire. Depuis mes examens de décembre-janvier et la fin de mon Erasmus, je n'ai pas le meilleur moral du monde et par conséquent, je souffre de la page blanche et j'ai été incapable de retravailler correctement ce chapitre. J'ose espérer que le goût de l'écriture me reviendra bientôt...  
**

**Si certains d'entre vous s'en rappellent, j'ai cité un Cohen, dans le chapitre 26 de Vampire Heart. Pour éviter toute confusion, je précise que Damien et ce vampire-là n'ont rien en commun, j'ai juste un peu trop tendance à aimer ce nom de famille.**

**A l'avenir, on ne verra plus le clan de vagabonds (sauf intervention exceptionnelle) donc désolé pour ceux qui s'étaient attachés à eux. A l'origine, ils ne devaient être que rapidement mentionnés dans un chapitre, rien de plus. A partir de maintenant, KL ********devrait **_**normalement**_** plus se focaliser sur Antoine et Sirius. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Détail : l'idée de la fontaine horlogère vient de celle qui se trouvait dans l'Ancien Palais d'Été, à Pékin, un magnifique site que j'ai visité pendant mon Erasmus. Les têtes ayant été pillées lors de la seconde guerre de l'opium, la fontaine n'est évidemment plus là mais j'imagine qu'Antoine aurait aimé avoir quelque chose de ce genre chez lui.**

**Pour avoir une idée de la prestance/attitude de Lena (même si elle n'agit pas ainsi dans ce chapitre), la performance scénique sur "Take It Like A Man" de Lucia Cifarelli, chanteuse de KFMDM est assez représentative.**

**Sorn**


	7. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6_

Un coup frappé à la porte. Il se raidit légèrement avant de murmurer un faible _« Entrez »_.

Le cliquetis de la porte fut presque imperceptible. Il retint sa respiration, face au lourd silence qui s'ensuivit, avant de la relâcher quand il entendit des pas sur le carrelage, légers, presque comme ceux d'un enfant. Un instant douloureux, il songea à la petite sœur de James. Les petits pieds qu'elle aurait traîné jusqu'à sa porte, tâchant d'être la plus silencieuse possible – _comme une souris_, disait-elle toujours – tandis que, ses doigts d'enfant serrés sur le battant de la porte, elle aurait passé la tête par la fente, à l'espionner, son immuable sourire malicieux aux lèvres – qui ressemblait tant à celui de James ! – jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de sa présence et la soulève dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle lui poserait son éternelle question _« Tu m'as rapporté quelque chose ? »_ avec un air candide, ses bras noués autour de son cou.

Elle aurait tellement aimé cet endroit, elle qui détestait la froideur et l'austérité de Londres. Il pouvait presque la voir, là, à jouer sur les dalles d'un rose tendre qui reflétaient la lumière comme des joyaux ; ses yeux bleus limpides écarquillés d'émerveillement devant les statues d'or des fontaines et le labyrinthe des jardins ; sa voix cristalline et boudeuse se réverbérer en échos de rires entre les couloirs blanc de Saturne percés de miroirs où elle aurait aimé à se regarder. Et les fêtes ! Comme elle aurait aimé les fêtes, comme elle aurait tournoyer parmi toutes ces "grandes personnes", son sourire enfantin soutirant des soupirs à tous. Et comme on aurait couvé de regards adorateurs ses moues adorables, ses jolies robes et ses boucles anglaises brunes. Enfant-vampire exquise qui cachait sous ses dehors de poupée de porcelaine un caractère bien trempé. Oh, elle aurait tellement été aimée, tellement été à sa place, ici.

« Sirius ? »

Comme si on avait déchiré le doux rêve, le charme des grelots de rire et de tourbillon des robes saphir se brisa. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Rivés sur cette fenêtre où le ciel noir, toujours noir, s'étirait à l'infini au-dehors. _C'est là-bas que se trouve Reg, dans le noir._

Il ne répondit pas à l'appel, laissant l'autre vampire approcher. L'amertume envahit sa bouche, et une sourde rancœur s'empara de son cœur. Colère. Déception. Il ne digérait toujours pas sa trahison, ne digérait pas le fait que la seule personne qu'il considérait comme son allié dans ce clan...n'avait été rien d'autre que le pantin d'Antoine. Ne pouvait-il faire confiance à personne ? L'amitié n'avait-elle donc plus aucun prix ? Ou avait-il été trop fou pour croire qu'on pouvait seulement l'_aimer_ ?

« Monsieur Black ? »

Il prit une légère inspiration, serra légèrement les poings. Il était temps de mettre le masque.

« Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Sirius. »

Il se retourna enfin vers le domestique, bras croisés et portant un regard indifférent vers l'autre vampire. Trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus, et Laurent n'avait pas changé. Si au bout de quelques jours de disparition, James ou Will se seraient inquiétés, le souci évident sur leurs traits, il était certain que ce vampire-là ne se ferait jamais un sang d'encre pour lui. Qui était-il après tout ? Quelqu'un qu'il servait, et rien de plus. Sirius avait été vraiment idiot de croire que simplement parce qu'on vous manifestait de la sympathie, ça voulait dire qu'on était votre ami. Était-il si désespéré qu'il en venait à se reposer sur le soutien de _domestiques_ ? Seigneur, à quel point il était pathétique. Quel héritier des Black, il faisait !

Manifestement mis mal à l'aise par le froid accueil, le jeune homme détourna le regard et se mit à triturer machinalement un des boutons de sa manche, comme s'il aurait souhaité plus que tout au monde ne pas se trouver là. Avait-il été envoyé par Antoine ? Pourquoi ne pas l'annoncer d'emblée, dans ce cas ? Sirius ne le comprenait vraiment pas.

Laurent était maladroit, inexpérimenté et presque _déplacé_ parmi tous les vampires aisés de la Cour. Même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, même s'il s'attirait leurs foudres pour ses manières jugées trop familières envers l'Ancien, au moins accordaient-ils un regard à Sirius. Au moins existait-il à leurs yeux. Laurent n'avait même pas droit à une once de respect. Il était invisible, ou, au mieux, regardé avec ennui tandis qu'il bloquait le passage de quelque noble. Les domestiques avaient-ils la même vie à Londres ? Sirius se souvenait de sa mère qui lui inculquait de toujours saluer poliment les autres aristocrates et leurs domestiques. Enfin, c'était la règle en vigueur quand il était enfant. Une fois devenu adolescent, la nouvelle formule avait été _« Tu es supérieur à tous, tu ne leur dois rien. »_. Malgré tout, il avait toujours gardé une certaine forme de respect à l'égard des valets. Peut-être un signe de plus de son attitude contestataire. Il avait toujours en quelque sorte admiré leur calme à toute épreuve et leur froide assurance. Être au service des capricieux Malefoy ne devait pas être simple tous les jours.

Et tandis qu'il l'observait, la jeunesse du domestique frappa réellement Sirius, pour la première fois. A Londres, les domestiques avaient toujours été des vampires adultes, car on répugnait à transformer des adolescents, jugés trop instables et encore non-totalement formés, physiquement. Mais non seulement, Laurent était un jeune vampire – cela était plutôt évident, il avait trop peu d'assurance, encore trop d'habitudes humaines et _rougissait_ – mais en plus, il avait été transformé jeune. A la fin de l'adolescence, peut-être. Lui-même n'avait que vingt ans mais, dû à sa naissance, il avait le pouvoir et le sang-froid que ne possédait pas le domestique. C'était un choix étrange que de l'avoir transformé à une période si précaire. Peut-être les mœurs françaises différaient-elles de celles de Londres, mais il en doutait. Il était interdit de créer des vampires trop jeunes.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » demanda-t-il soudain, curieux.

Le domestique sursauta et fixa un regard troublé sur lui, à l'évidence pris de court par la question.

« Que...que voulez-vous dire par là, monsieur ? »

« Votre âge. Quand êtes-vous né ? Quand avez-vous été transformé ? »

Une légère couleur rosée teinta les joues du jeune homme. D'embarras ? De honte ? La question pouvait paraître trop intime, peut-être même agressive. Les vampires-nés étaient généralement fiers de leur parentage, d'autant plus si leur lignée remontait loin dans le temps, et rabaissaient souvent les vampires au sang moins "pur". Les Black étaient de ce genre-là et même lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer fierté de son nom. Quand un nom vous fait craindre partout et vous ouvre tant de portes, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de le chérir autant que vous le détestez.

_« Tu es un Black, le sang le plus pur coule dans tes veines. » _

« J'avais dix-sept ans quand j'ai été transformé. Il y a maintenant deux ans. » avoua Laurent d'une voix légèrement tendue, yeux baissés.

Il était tellement jeune ! Il ne le dépassait même pas, années vampiriques et humaines confondues. Était-ce Antoine qui l'avait transformé, ou l'avait-il recueilli ? Malgré lui, il se sentait attiré vers cette histoire ; la gêne qu'il devinait chez le domestique attisait sa curiosité – de façon malsaine.

« Était-ce volontaire ? »

Laurent releva la tête vers lui, avec une lueur de peur et de douleur dans les yeux. La hantise qu'on pouvait lire dans les iris bleu-gris suffisait amplement comme réponse. Sirius regrettait d'avoir posé la question. Il allait dire au domestique que ce n'était pas important quand celui-ci répondit.

« J'étais... » Il déglutit. Ses ongles arrachèrent presque un bouton, de nervosité. « J'étais une des victimes prévues pour un noble. » Il ferma les yeux étroitement. « Ce n'est pas...ce n'était pas que pour le sang. »

Sirius ne comprenait que trop bien. Ne comprenait que trop bien quand il voyait les épaules se voûter, la tête se tourner de côté, par honte. N'imaginait que trop bien les mœurs des vampires aristocrates interdits de chasse, en présence de chair tendre et fraîche. La chaleur – c'est ce qu'ils aimaient le plus chez les humains.  
Sirius se sentait malade.

« Il s'est vite lassé...j'étais déjà trop vieux à son goût. Mais il continuait de boire mon sang...sans jamais vouloir me nourrir suffisamment pour que je reprenne des forces. Ou me tuer. Je perdais connaissance souvent. A chaque fois, je croyais être mort, pour découvrir que j'étais toujours coincé là, sans moyen d'y échapper. Il ne m'écoutait même pas quand je lui demandais d'en finir. » Les poings se serrèrent, étroitement. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes. « Et puis...et puis, le Maître m'a remarqué. Il a demandé pourquoi j'étais dans cet état-là. Mon propriétaire ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le Maître s'est approché de moi. Il...il avait l'air d'un ange. »

Sirius détourna les yeux face au sourire vacillant que Laurent affichait. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça. Pas envie de voir cette admiration béate qu'il lisait déjà dans tant de yeux. Antoine était un salaud. Antoine manipulait les autres pour qu'ils dépendent de lui. Il n'était pas capable de pitié, pas capable d'acte de bonté. Il n'agissait que pour son propre bénéfice. Il n'avait rien d'un _ange_.

« Il a ordonné qu'on me nourrisse. M'a retiré des services du noble, pour me permettre d'être avec les autres humains. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment tout ça. Enfin, je veux dire...Comme tout le monde, j'avais entendu parler des vampires mais jamais je n'y avais vraiment cru. Pour moi, c'était juste quelque chose qu'on trouvait dans les romans, dans les films. Les autres humains ont pris soin de moi, m'ont expliqué ce qu'ils savaient. D'autres étaient déjà passés par la même chose que moi. Les plus traumatisés avaient été supprimés, bien entendu, mais certains jouissaient des faveurs d'aristocrates. Ils étaient leurs...favoris. » A nouveau, ce rougissement. « Quand j'ai été rétabli, le Maître est revenu me voir. Il m'a proposé de retourner à ma vie humaine sous condition de silence ou d'entrer à son service, comme domestique. Rien ne m'attendait chez moi alors j'ai accepté de travailler pour lui. J'ai été domestique humain, pendant un moment. Mais à chaque fois que je croisais mon ancien propriétaire, j'étais tétanisé. Je savais que n'importe quel vampire pouvait abuser de moi à nouveau, que je n'aurais pas été de taille à lutter. Après plusieurs mois, j'ai demandé à être transformé. » Il eut un rire légèrement cassé. « Stupidement, je croyais que ce serait _lui_ qui me transformerait mais il a assigné un autre vampire à la tâche. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi à l'époque. Je me suis senti...trahi. » Un soupir, haché. Puis il releva la tête, comme en attitude de défi, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. « Mais j'ai pu continuer à vivre ici et je ne regrette pas. »

A force de les fixer, les zébrures de la pierre rosée l'aveuglaient. Il portait toute son attention sur elles, plutôt que sur l'autre vampire. Non. Non, il ne voulait pas croire à ce portrait idéalisé d'Antoine. Laurent ne comprenait pas. Il était vampire depuis trop peu de temps, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il voyait l'Ancien comme un sauveur, comme un saint, alors qu'il n'était rien de tout cela. Il ne voyait pas quelle pourriture Antoine était véritablement. Ne comprenait pas à quel point il vous donnait de l'espoir, pour mieux vous détruire par la suite. Ne comprenait pas la perfidie de ses jeux, ne comprenait pas cette dépendance écœurante qu'il faisait ressentir à ses sujets. Ne comprenait pas qu'Antoine s'amusait à se jouer des cœurs et des âmes comme le plus cruel des séducteurs.

Comme lui, avant.

« Vous savez, le Maître était inquiet. »

Sirius carra les mâchoires. Trop, c'était trop. Relevant un regard étincelant de rage vers le domestique, il siffla : « Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? Son visage n'exprime rien. »

Laurent accusa le coup. L'air digne, il répondit : « Je ne le connais peut-être pas comme vous, mais ça fait deux ans que je travaille pour lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. »

Sirius eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Vraiment, quel idiot, ce domestique. Antoine avait-il besoin de champions, à présent ? Était-il incapable de se défendre seul face aux critiques ? Bon Dieu, _il ne lui parlait même pas_. Sirius le détestait. Le détestait d'envoyer ses fidèles résoudre les problèmes à sa place alors que tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était simplement la présence de quelqu'un pour qui il comptait. Savoir...savoir qu'il était au moins _voulu_. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé d'autre.

Mais Antoine n'avait même pas été foutu de lui donner ça.

« Il ne m'a certainement pas paru inquiet, à moi. C'est mon _oncle_ qui m'a retrouvé, Antoine n'a pas levé le moindre petit doigt pour moi ! » Il détestait la rancœur qui laçait ses mots, détestait cette pointe de douleur dans son cœur. Il ne devait pas ressentir ça. Antoine n'était rien. Rien d'autre qu'un outil qui lui permettrait de retrouver Reg.

Le domestique ne répondit pas. L'expression sur ses traits lui donnait un air ridicule de chien battu. Il détestait ça. Détestait qu'on le fasse sentir coupable. Bordel, il n'était coupable de rien !

Il ajouta, avec une voix mauvaise :

« Antoine m'a parlé de mes cauchemars. C'est vous qui l'avez mis au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Laurent baissa la tête, contrit. _Pris en faute_.

« Vous n'arrêtiez pas d'avoir ces...ces hallucinations. Parfois, vous me regardiez comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Et vous vous débattiez dans votre sommeil. Je pensais que...qu'il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous. »

Sirius éclata d'un rire cruel.

Le rire était creux, un moyen comme un autre pour cacher les cassures, à l'intérieur.

_Menteur. Menteur, menteur, menteur. Pourquoi tu te soucierais de moi et pas lui ? Pourquoi toi et pas lui ?_

« Assez avec ces conneries ! Il vous a chargé de me surveiller, je le sais. Vous a probablement forcé à jouer les amis avec moi. Je connais Antoine. Je sais comment il marche. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à vous endoctriner, mais pas moi. Je ne suis ici que parce qu'il peut me _servir_. »

Laurent sursauta. Une expression alarmée passa sur ses traits. Craignait-il des représailles ?

« Vous ne devriez pas parler du Maître ainsi. Il n'est pas... »

« Oh si. » le coupa Sirius, avec un ton doucereux, perfide. « Vous vous êtes laissé aveugler par son apparence, vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point il était pourri à l'intérieur. Vous l'avez crû bon, juste parce qu'il vous portait de l'attention mais au final, il vous a trahi, il vous a déçu. » _Tout comme moi._ « Je partirais dès que j'aurais obtenu ce que je veux. » finit-il d'un ton décidé, tête haute.

Mais cette dernière phrase manquait de l'assurance qu'il voulait lui donner, car une question demeurait.

Partir où ?

* * *

_La pluie bat lentement les carreaux, comme si elle caressait de ses doigts d'eau les vitres. Son front contre la fenêtre, il se disait que s'il fermait les yeux, se concentrait assez fort sur la douce mélodie, il aurait presque pu croire être là, dehors, à respirer l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée et sentir ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, et tout simplement le goût de la pluie._

_Seule une petite lampe dispense de la lumière dans sa chambre, faisant jouer de minuscules carrés d'or sur le sol. Il n'a pas besoin de plus de lumière, et à vrai dire, il ne veut pas distinguer sa chambre. Trop grande et impersonnelle, trop sombre. Ce n'est qu'à présent qu'il se rend compte d'à quel point elle est vide, à quel point elle manque de chaleur. Chaleur...c'est un mot qui semble bien abstrait mais Sirius en parle comme d'une chose inestimable. Chaleur, vie, liberté. Son frère n'a plus que ces mots-là à la bouche. Il a atteint l'_âge _depuis à peine un mois et déjà, il voit son aîné changer. Il est plus arrogant, plus sûr de lui et surtout, _charmeur_. Regulus ne sait pas combien de fois il a entendu Mère réprimander Sirius pour ses manières trop libertines. Vitany serait en colère, si elle l'apprenait._

_Un coup d'œil au ciel lui apprend que Sirius sera bientôt de retour. Et comme toujours, il viendra lui vanter ses mérites de chasseur. Connaît-il l'existence de la pointe de jalousie qui s'est infiltrée dans le cœur de Regulus ? Se rend-t-il compte qu'à chaque louange pour le monde extérieur, Regulus l'envie un peu plus ? Que pour chaque mot, chaque concept nouveau, il l'admire et le hait à la fois ? Sirius a toujours été le premier, celui qui découvrait tout avant les autres, celui qui prenait les risques et en ressortait avec tous les mérites._

_Regulus essaie d'être heureux pour lui. Vraiment, il essaie. Mais parfois, il n'y arrive pas. Parfois, il a juste envie de crier à Sirius de se taire, de remballer ses rêves et de le laisser seul. Pourquoi Sirius ne comprend-t-il pas qu'il lui fait mal ? Pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas que lui ne peut pas désobéir ? Chaque fois, il le pousse à l'extrême avant de clôturer par « De toute façon, tu n'oseras pas, tu as trop peur de Mère. ». Et il ne réplique pas, parce que c'est vrai, entièrement vrai._

_Il ferme les yeux, s'appuie contre la vitre glacée. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire chaleur ? Tout ici a la même température que sa peau, mais Sirius prétend que les vampires sont tous froids. Que les humains sont merveilleux et amusants. Que leur sang est chaud et que, quand on se nourrit d'eux, pendant quelques instants, on peut sentir leur vie et leur sang dans son corps. Est-ce que c'est comme avoir un deuxième cœur ? Sirius se moque toujours de ses questions et il n'ose plus en poser. Il a quinze ans et il en a marre de ce frère qui sait tout sur tout. Pour une fois, il aimerait simplement le battre à quelque chose, être plus fort que lui, être le _premier_._

_Il entend du bruit dans le couloir. En tendant l'oreille, il reconnaît la voix de Sirius. Il retient son souffle, attend la venue de son frère. Parce que même si Regulus ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, il désire quand même entendre ses récits. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a de découvrir ce monde inconnu._

_Mais la voix de Sirius passe devant sa chambre sans s'arrêter. Il fronce les sourcils, attend encore. Les secondes, puis les minutes passent. Son poing se serre contre la vitre. _Je te hais_, a-t-il envie de dire. _Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais.

_Quelque chose lui pique les yeux. Il les frotte sans ménagement. La douleur passera. Ça lui arrive souvent quand il pense à Sirius. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est mais il n'ose pas demander. Sirius lui dirait probablement qu'il était idiot._

_Quand une heure plus tard, son frère entre enfin dans la chambre, ce tout nouveau sourire arrogant aux lèvres, il est soulagé qu'il soit venu._

_« Hey, devine quoi Reg ! James a peut-être trouvé un moyen pour chasser avec moi demain ! Il dit qu'il connaît bien le garde du coin nord, qu'avec un peu d'argent, il pourra l'amadouer. Il ne pourra pas sortir avant encore une semaine, ça l'enrage ! Ce serait tellement bien s'il y arrivait...tu verrais Reg, comment sont les boîtes de nuit ! Il y a toujours... »_

_Et Regulus l'écoutait et souriait, mettant de côté cette chose noire qui semblait envahir son cœur. Aux _je te hais _s'était ajoutée une nouvelle litanie : James, James, James..._

* * *

Couché, là, entre les draps froids, il attendait. Immobile, il écoutait le silence qui nimbait le repère, tendait l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre son, sachant pourtant pertinemment que personne ne s'aventurait dans les environs. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez dehors, teintant le ciel de couleurs bleues, mauves et roses. Il était presque devenu indifférent à la beauté de ces paysages, à présent.

Il s'empêchait de dormir. S'empêchait de succomber aux cauchemars. Ils étaient de plus en plus étranges, et il s'en rappelait à peine, une fois réveillé. Dans ses rêves, il était lui, et pourtant, en même temps, non. C'était étrange comme il pouvait se sentir, à l'_intérieur même_ du rêve, aliéné. Il pouvait sentir la douleur, pouvait avoir connaissance des informations...et parfois, c'était comme si son corps, son visage se transformait. Comme si sa personnalité changeait. Il était toujours à l'intérieur du corps, mais c'était différent, comme si...comme si ce n'était pas lui, comme s'il jouait le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre. De ces rêves-là, il ne gardait pas de souvenir clair. Juste des impressions floues, et un fort sentiment de malaise.

Et ses rêves avaient parfois tellement le goût du réel...que ça en faisait peur. Parfois, il se réveillait, les joues baignées de larmes, un cri au bord des lèvres avec la vision de James mort brûlant sa rétine. Son cœur battant la chamade, il devait s'exhorter au calme, se rappeler que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Calmer la peur irrationnelle, le besoin compulsif de vérifier que James allait bien. Avant de se rappeler que James était loin et qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des mois. L'amère réalité achevait de le réveiller, assassine.

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la fenêtre où le ciel commençait à se parer de couleurs flamboyantes, il prit sa résolution. Il ne pouvait plus se terrer ainsi à Paris. Pas quand son oncle, et probablement sa famille, à présent, étaient au courant qu'il était ici.

S'extrayant des couvertures et se levant du lit, il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements. Une pointe d'orgueil lui soufflait de faire attention à son apparence, qu'il ne devait pas se montrer aussi négligé – étrangement, elle sonnait comme sa mère et Regulus –, mais l'autre part de lui, toujours rebelle, rétorquait qu'il ne ferait aucun effort. Puisqu'il était pareil à un moins que rien, pourquoi se soucier de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui ? Qu'il soit paré des plus beaux atours ou attifé comme un mendiant, quelle différence ?

Il sortit de sa chambre en silence, prit soin de ne pas faire grincer les gonds. Il surveilla le couloir quelques secondes avant de s'y aventurer. Nul vampire et nul gardien humain. Peut-être était-il encore trop tôt.

Sans se démonter, il avança jusqu'aux appartements d'Antoine, quelques mètres plus loin. A nouveau, non gardés. Sans remords, il ouvrit la porte, sans frapper.

Retombant dans le familier décor rouge et or – si différent de la blancheur qui régnait dans le reste du Palais – dans lequel il s'était trouvé à peine deux jours plus tôt, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, et d'hésiter, devant cette porte qui semblait presque pourpre. Cette porte était comme un passage vers une autre réalité, un autre monde. Un monde où Antoine n'incarnait plus la lumière, mais se révélait tel qu'il était : maculé de sang.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par tourner la poignée et pénétrer dans les appartements de l'Ancien.

Comme il s'y attendait, Antoine n'était pas couché. Contrairement à ses précédentes venues – toujours de nuit – la pièce était éclairée naturellement par la lumière du soleil. Dos tourné, le Maître de Paris fixait l'aurore étaler ses couleurs dans le ciel – ou du moins, Sirius le supposait.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il ne dut pas attendre trop longtemps pour soutirer une réaction à l'Ancien.

« Ne devrais-tu pas avoir ma permission pour entrer ? »

La voix émanant de la silhouette était tranquille, neutre, et pourtant elle était claire et distincte. Il n'y avait pas de reproche réel dans le ton, pas de colère. _Sans émotions_, songea-t-il, tandis qu'il fixait ce dos vêtu de blanc nacre. Antoine ne se retourna pas.

« Tu aurais des sentinelles, dans ce cas. » répondit-il, avançant d'un pas, ses bottes creusant légèrement le tapis persan aux coloris orangés. _Chaud._ Toutes les couleurs étaient trop chaudes, trop riches, ici. C'était perturbant.

Antoine se tourna lentement vers lui, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air calme, contemplatif. Reposé. Serein. Et un instant, dans le halo étrange que conférait la lumière au-dehors, Sirius se surprit à penser que le Maître de Paris lui semblait tout d'un coup presque...humain. Il n'y avait plus cette rigidité, cette froideur si caractéristiques au masque qu'il affichait devant son clan. Depuis que Sirius l'avait confronté, à son retour, Antoine semblait différent. Plus semblable à ce celui qu'il avait connu lors de son bref séjour à Paris. S'il ne le séduisait pas impunément comme il avait pu le faire alors, au moins semblait-il à présent plus naturel. Sirius regrettait ce changement. Le nouvel Antoine avait été plus facile à haïr, avec ses airs glacials et intouchables. Si hautain et distant qu'il en frisait la caricature humaine. Il était autrement plus difficile de tenir tête au vampire puissant et charmeur qui n'avait cessé de le poursuivre pendant des jours.

« Peut-être. » concéda l'Ancien, tout en tournant son regard vers l'aube orangée. Avec un tel angle, ses yeux semblaient capturer toute la lumière du soleil et la refléter. Ses yeux semblaient doués d'une vie propre.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » poursuivit-il, le ton léger, remarquant que Sirius ne répondait pas.

Sirius revint à ses sens et se souvint de la raison de sa visite. Campé derrière le bureau, il se faisait l'étrange impression d'être un soldat au rapport. C'était désagréable.

« Je veux que tu m'aides. »

« On dit je voudrais, quand on est poli. »

Ce n'était qu'une légère réprimande, comme un parent qui gronde son enfant sans méchanceté. Un sourire digne de La Joconde ornait les lèvres d'Antoine.

Une vague de colère l'étreignit devant les manières familières. Fallait-il qu'il s'éloigne pendant trois semaines avant que l'Ancien daigne lui jeter un coup d'œil ? Fallait-il qu'il croie l'avoir perdu pour enfin s'intéresser à lui ? Parce que Sirius désobéissait, était-il à présent plus désirable ? Sirius le détestait. Le détestait pour l'ignorer quand il avait besoin de lui et se comporter affablement quand tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le haïr et l'utiliser. Il le détestait pour jouer avec ses émotions, pour changer de comportement comme on change de chemise, pour le rendre un peu plus dingue, un peu plus perdu à chaque parole prononcée.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? » éclata-t-il, la colère claire dans son ton. S'il n'aurait pas eu l'air d'un gamin gâté en le faisant, il aurait volontiers frappé la table du poing. Rien que pour évacuer la frustration qu'il sentait poindre en lui suite au comportement d'Antoine. Mais il refusait de perdre de sa superbe devant l'Ancien, refusait de se laisser faire. Antoine ne le contrôlait pas. Il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, Sirius était son seul maître.

Antoine haussa un sourcil face l'agressivité du timbre. Il ne semblait même pas perturbé.

« Comme ça quoi ? »

Il en aurait hurlé s'il avait pu. Laissant de côté son immobilité, il ponctua ses mots de gestes désordonnés et brusques, laissant libre cours à son irritation.

« Pourquoi tu changes autant de comportement ? Un coup, tu as l'air de me vouloir, puis tu es froid comme la pierre. Tu m'ignores pendant des semaines, me traites comme si je n'avais aucune importance...avant de tout d'un coup laisser éclater ta colère sur moi, dès que je reviens. Et...et là, ce que tu fais. A agir comme...comme si tout était normal, comme si... » Il s'arrêta, frustré d'avoir laissé sa langue agir plus vite que lui. Frustré de ces mots pathétiques qui s'étaient déversés hors de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Antoine.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'Ancien. Il secoua légèrement la tête, comme si Sirius lui avait raconté une blague particulièrement amusante. Sirius était amer.

« Je t'ai toujours voulu, Sirius. »

« Alors pourquoi... »

_Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Alors pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi ? _Il ne pouvait pas laisser échapper ces questions. Elles le rendraient vulnérable. Il s'était promis de s'en foutre d'Antoine. De ne faire que l'utiliser. De ne pas tomber encore dans un de ses pièges, de ne pas se faire manipuler par l'Ancien.

Il garda obstinément le silence, malgré le sourcil interrogateur de l'Ancien. Non, il n'allait pas retomber là-dedans. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Quand le Maître de Paris se détourna, semblant croire que l'échange était fini, la demande fusa :

« Je veux que tu m'aides à retrouver Reg. »

Antoine claqua de la langue. « Désolé, je ne peux pas. »

La fureur monta en Sirius. Il voulait le frapper. _Menteur._ _Salaud. Salaud, salaud, salaud, salaud._

« Mais tu m'avais dit... »

Antoine se retourna soudainement, un air clairement irrité sur ses traits.

« _Je t'ai dit _que je ne pouvais te donner qu'une seule chose. Ton frère a disparu depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on puisse encore croire à des chances de survie. »

« Il est vivant ! »

« Et qu'as-tu comme preuve à part des rêves ? » asséna Antoine.

Sirius pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait aucune preuve, c'était vrai. Mais il était persuadé que Regulus était vivant. Comment expliquer cette apparition, et ces rêves étranges qu'il avait, sinon ?

_Il te manque tellement que tu te fabriques des illusions. _

James avait-il eu raison, au final ? Ne cherchait-il Regulus que pour sa propre gloire, son ego ? Y avait-il vraiment encore une chance qu'il soit vivant ? Ça faisait presque deux mois qu'il avait disparu à présent...

L'Ancien poussa un soupir. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sirius lui trouva un air _las_.

« Écoute, Sirius. Je dois partir en Italie dans quelques jours. J'ai reçu des nouvelles du clan de Florence faisant état de disparitions alarmantes de plusieurs vampires nobles. Il pourrait s'agir de Cyanide Sun, mais rien n'est certain. Jusqu'à aujou... »

« Je veux venir avec toi. » le coupa Sirius, sans réfléchir. Seuls deux mots importaient dans cette phrase : _Cyanide Sun._

Antoine tourna un regard indéchiffrable vers lui. A cet instant, et seulement à cet instant-là, Sirius réalisa la mesure du véritable âge d'Antoine. Il avait toujours paru plus jeune que les autres Anciens, semblait si moderne que Sirius en oubliait ses siècles d'existence et le traitait comme un contemporain, âgé d'à peine quelques années de plus que lui. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Dans les yeux mordorés, il pouvait voir tous les siècles qui les séparaient, toutes ces vies qu'il vues passer tandis que lui restait là, sur le bord du chemin, tel un éternel témoin du déroulement de l'univers. Il y avait un monde d'écart entre eux.

Pendant de longues secondes, le Maître de Paris le scruta, sembla comme sonder son âme. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, il finit par détourner les yeux.

« Tu devrais retourner en Angleterre. »

Le coup fit mal. Beaucoup plus mal qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Antoine le rejetait. Lui qui avait affirmé le vouloir il y avait encore quelques minutes à peine, qui était allé jusqu'à le menacer de chantage, qui avait tout fait pour le faire venir à Paris, qui l'avait tant et tant séduit...il le rejetait.

Sirius sentit quelque chose lentement casser en lui, fissure après fissure. Il avait cru...Il avait cru qu'il n'aurait pas pu souffrir plus, que son quota de douleur avait été atteint. Comme il s'était trompé. Il avait l'impression de revenir _là_, de revoir toute cette haine dans les yeux de Remus, dans les yeux de James, dans les yeux de sa mère...

_Abandonné. Cette fois, je suis réellement abandonné._

Il allait s'enfuir sans un mot, quand les doigts d'Antoine retinrent son bras. Il se dégagea de la faible étreinte aisément. Mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance d'Antoine. Quand avait-il bougé pour le rattraper ? Peu importait désormais, son bras était emprisonné dans la poigne de l'Ancien et qu'importe à quel point il tirait, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper de là sans y laisser son bras.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Il suffoquait. Il devait partir. Il allait partir. Trouver un autre clan de vagabonds. Changer de ville peut-être. Il trouverait. Il aviserait. Mais il ne devait pas rester ici, il ne devait pas...

« Si tu es persuadé que ton frère est vivant, il y a plus de chances qu'il se trouve en Angleterre plutôt qu'ici ou à Florence. »

La voix était douce, et pour un peu, Sirius aurait pu croire à de la sollicitude, dans son ton. Il avait envie d'y croire. Envie de croire qu'Antoine se souciait de lui. Envie de croire que c'était contre son gré qu'il lui proposait ça. Envie de croire qu'il comptait encore un peu, au moins pour quelqu'un.

Mais ça faisait trop mal d'espérer. Trop mal de voir ses espoirs réduits à néant, une nouvelle fois. Seule une question importait réellement désormais.

« Tu veux que je parte ? » murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

_Un mot, juste un mot, et je m'en irais._

La pression des doigts sur son bras se relâcha. Sirius allait prendre ça comme un oui et partir, quand il sentit Antoine se rapprocher, l'attirer doucement vers lui. Sirius se laissa faire. « Tu doutes tellement de moi pour poser cette question ? »

Il s'était juré de s'en foutre d'Antoine. S'était juré de le haïr. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il du soulagement, tandis que l'Ancien le tenait contre lui ? C'était loin encore d'une étreinte, mais c'était le premier contact volontaire qu'il le faisait se sentir _désiré _depuis longtemps. Désiré pour autre chose qu'une rapide baise ou un shot. Désiré pour _lui-même_.

Petit à petit, la panique s'évanouissait. Qu'importait à présent si c'était un mensonge de plus, une manipulation de plus. Pendant un instant, juste un instant, il voulait profiter de la présence rassurante dans son dos et s'abîmer dans ce fantôme d'étreinte.

« Je ne suis pas là pour faire des choix à ta place, Sirius. » Un soupir, près de son oreille. « Ta famille veut que tu reviennes. Ils ont déjà perdu un fils, ils ne veulent pas perdre leur dernier héritier. Et si ton frère était encore quelque part, ce serait probablement en Angleterre. C'est là que tu devrais le chercher. »

Il avait raison, il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer en Angleterre. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à sa famille...pas prêt à faire face aux accusations qui fuseraient de toutes parts. _Tu as laissé Regulus mourir pour toi_. Pas prêt à être sujet à la haine de sa mère._ Mon fils ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça, Sirius ? _Pas prêt à subir les questions insidieuses, les remarques malveillantes. _Pourquoi es-tu parti, Black ? _Comment expliquer tout ça sans parler de sa pire connerie ? Comment expliquer qu'il avait tué son frère, parce qu'il était stupidement tombé amoureux ? Même s'il revenait, une fois que sa famille aurait découvert la vérité, c'était probablement l'exil qui l'attendrait. Ils attendraient d'avoir au moins un héritier de son sang – la pensée de ne servir qu'à continuer la lignée Black le rendait malade – avant de pouvoir le faire disparaître. Ils prétendraient que les chasseurs l'avaient finalement eu. Ils seraient débarrassé d'un héritier gênant et auraient gardé leur honneur intact.

Avec une soudaine et froide clarté, il se rendait compte que plus rien ne l'attendait à Londres. Rien, sinon être un objet. Il n'avait plus de soutien au repère, à présent que James était parti. Personne ne l'attendait à Londres. Personne ne le _voulait_, à Londres.

« Que faut-il que je fasse ? » murmura-t-il

Une main sur son cou. Une légère caresse.

« Je ne peux t'aider que si tu poses les bonnes questions. »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Un baiser, comme une promesse.

« Reste. »

* * *

_L'odeur chaude, salée et rouillée. Écœurante. L'odeur avait envahi ses narines, lui donnant envie de vomir. Mais il était bloqué, ses membres, paralysés par le corps au-dessus de lui. Des griffes lacéraient son flanc et les canines du monstre se trouvaient à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage – l'haleine fétide de la créature, brûlante, sur son visage. Le sang et la mort. C'était également ça qu'il voyait dans les yeux jaunes de la bête. Sang et mort. _

_Il avait entendu le hurlement de la bête, avant qu'elle ne l'attaque. Il avait senti cette note de désespoir dans son cri. Sirius avait abattu sa compagne. Et la bête allait le tuer._

_L'orage, la pluie, les cris. Rien n'avait d'importance. Seuls comptaient ces hypnotiques yeux jaunes, si plein de rage, de haine et de mort._

_Sirius était incapable de fermer les yeux, tandis qu'il sentait les griffes de la créature déchirer ses vêtements, à la recherche de son cœur. Déchiqueter la chair. Arracher le cœur._

_Les yeux jaunes hurlaient vengeance._

_Mais surtout, ils hurlaient de douleur. _

* * *

Les membres à l'agonie. La fièvre. L'impression d'être en cage, et de suffoquer. Désespérément, il voulait s'éloigner de la douleur, voulait s'éloigner des yeux jaunes qui le perçaient, mais le loup était trop lourd, trop fort, il n'y parvenait pas, il n'y parvenait pas !

Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, de frustration, de peur, de colère. Il se débattait, essayait de s'arracher à la poigne du monstre, sans succès. Ses doigts glissaient sur sa fourrure gluante de sang, de pluie et de bave. Il était paralysé.

A tout instant, il s'attendait à ce que son cœur cesse de battre, serré entre les griffes luisantes du loup. S'attendait à ce que les puissantes mâchoires se referment sur sa gorge et le déchiquette.

Pourtant, lentement, la fièvre refluait, et les yeux jaunes perdaient leur éclat brûlant. Petit à petit, la pression sur sa gorge diminuait. Il pouvait à nouveau respirer.

Quand enfin la douleur cessa, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Noire. Noire était la chambre, malgré les tons clairs qui la décoraient. Les rideaux une fois tirés, il aurait pu se croire dans une bouche de l'enfer.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait réveillé.

Il y avait une présence dans la chambre. Une présence familière, et sur laquelle pourtant il n'arrivait pas à replacer de nom. Son esprit raisonna que ça ne pouvait être que Laurent. Il n'y avait que lui qui entrait dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait que lui qui y avait accès.

« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus entrer sans mon accord. » grogna-t-il, la voix enrouée par le sommeil, la langue pâteuse. Il aurait voulu insuffler plus de colère, plus d'indignation à ses mots, mais il était encore trop secoué par le cauchemar pour ça. Il avait soif.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Scrutant la pénombre, aiguisant ses sens au maximum, il désespérait de ne pouvoir rien voir. Pourquoi Laurent ne répondait-il pas ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Non, il n'oserait pas, Sirius était noble et il était un domestique, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel comportement. Mais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas dans ce cas ? Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Cessez ça immédiatement. » dit-il, d'un ton un peu plus ferme, cette fois. Il s'était relevé dans son lit, s'attendant à sentir la présence du domestique à son chevet, à percevoir l'éclat d'une ombre près de lui. Mais il n'y avait rien.

« Laurent ? »

Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine. Était-ce la présence qu'il avait senti la première fois qu'il avait été ici, cette présence qui l'avait presque étranglé ? Il essayait de calmer la panique, de la faire refluer, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Le noir l'enfermait. _Ce n'est rien, rien qu'un rêve, rien qu'un cauchemar. _

Tout d'un coup, il entendit des pas se déplacer dans l'ombre, calmes et mesurés. _Clak, clak, clak. _Que se passait-il ? Qui était-ce ?

Et puis violemment, les rideaux furent écartés, inondant la chambre de lumière. Sirius ferma les yeux, blessé par la soudaine luminosité. Il serra les draps dans un poing, par réflexe.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes qu'il rouvrit lentement les paupières. Un frisson de peur parcourut son corps quand il reconnut la silhouette qui se découpait contre le jour.

« Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Les yeux brillaient avec un éclat surnaturel, à la lumière du soleil, eux qui quelques instants auparavant étaient plongés dans le noir. La pupille noire rongée par l'or, Sirius avait presque l'impression que le regard brûlait.

« Tu vouvoies un domestique mais pas moi. Je pourrais presque en être fâché. »

* * *

Le ton avait été faussement réprimandeur et pourtant, il vit Sirius tressaillir sous ses mots, comme s'il lui avait porté un coup.

Antoine se rapprocha du lit, jusqu'à presque obstruer les rayons du soleil qui caressaient la peau trop pâle de Sirius. Son ombre semblait presque dévorer le jeune vampire, comme s'il l'enfermait à nouveau dans le noir. Le jeune homme avait détourné les yeux à son approche, baissé la tête. Que se passait-il ?

« Sirius, regarde-moi. »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que Sirius fasse mine de l'avoir entendu. Puis, enfin, avec réticence, il tourna le regard vers lui. Et alors, il comprit pourquoi le jeune vampire évitait son regard. Des sillons écarlates creusaient ses joues et ses yeux étaient rouges.

Antoine fut surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un vampire pleurer. L'envie le tiraillait de tendre les doigts vers ces traces de larmes si peu naturelles pour un vampire, pour voir si elles étaient réelles, s'ils étaient réellement capable de faire preuve de tant d'émotions. A nouveau, il se demanda jusqu'à quel degré de souffrance Sirius pouvait survivre. Jusqu'où allait son humanité. Le jeune homme semblait si fragile, tout d'un coup, si fragile qu'il aurait pu se briser sous ses doigts. C'était fascinant.

Il avait aimé cette attitude rebelle, et le feu qui avait animé le jeune Black en premier lieu. Cette attitude sans cesse défiante, qui semblait ne prendre aucunement compte de son rang et du respect qui lui était dû. Cette insouciance et cette témérité, qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier de folie aveugle s'il ne les chérissait pas tant. Mais ceci...ceci était tout aussi intéressant, tout aussi exaltant. Dévoré de l'intérieur, il lui semblait que l'âme de Sirius en était d'autant plus pure, par toutes les lacérations qu'elle avait subies. C'était sa douleur qui le rendait plus beau à ses yeux. Unique.

Là, fragile, perdu et blessé, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau auparavant.

Il voulut s'approcher du jeune vampire mais Sirius recula avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, comme électrocuté.

_A quoi penses-tu ? _Antoine aurait tout donné pour comprendre l'esprit de Sirius. Percer ses défenses, lire ses pensées ne servait à rien. Ce n'étaient que des mots, des bribes de phrases dont il ne comprenait ni le sens, ni la portée. Sirius avait un raisonnement propre qui lui échappait – comme une lueur dans le noir qui vous fuit, au loin. C'était terriblement frustrant.

Finalement, il s'assit sur le lit. Les yeux argent de Sirius suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements, comme s'il craignait à tout moment qu'il ne l'attaque. Il resta à distance respectable du jeune homme.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés et trempés de sueur aux tempes et à son front, dissimulant en partie le visage de Sirius. Ils offraient un contraste saisissant sur la peau pâle – trop pâle. Ses longs doigts serraient les draps, comme s'il s'accrochait à eux comme à une planche de salut. S'il n'avait plus l'air malade de ses premiers jours au Palais, Antoine voyait sans peine le tracas ployer le jeune corps, creuser juste un peu ses yeux. Il s'en voulut de rajouter un souci de plus sur ces frêles épaules.

Quand enfin, Sirius sembla se relaxer légèrement au bout de quelques minutes, il demanda, d'une voix douce : « Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

Le jeune Black se mordit les lèvres, resserra les bras autour de lui. Il avait légèrement replié les jambes contre lui. Il fuyait son regard à nouveau. « Depuis combien de temps dure quoi ? »

« Tes cauchemars. »

La lèvre inférieure fut un peu plus torturée. Bientôt, elle serait en sang, si Sirius ne faisait pas attention.

« Un peu avant que je reçoive la lettre de Cyanide Sun. Un mois et demi, deux mois, environ. »

_Si longtemps ?_

Il hésita un instant avant de balayer les mèches indisciplinées, exposant le visage de Sirius pleinement à sa vue. Il sentit Sirius frissonner sous le contact. Peur ? Froid ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Poussant l'audace plus loin, il effleura les joues teintées de vermeil sombre. Sirius retint son souffle. Il pouvait sentir son regard argent le percer mais Antoine n'y prêtait pas attention. Sous ses doigts, le vermeil se dissipait, s'étalait sur les pommettes saillantes – comme des marques de guerre. Il ne les fit pas disparaître – loin de le rebuter, elles n'étaient qu'une preuve de plus de la différence de Sirius.

Lentement, il parcourut des yeux le corps à moitié dénudé de Sirius, cherchant toute trace qui pourrait prouver, expliquer pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici. Pourquoi il semblait si désemparé, perdu et _ailleurs_. Il sentit le jeune vampire se recroqueviller sous son regard. Par honte ? Par embarras ?

« Tu as peur de moi ? »

Sirius prit une inspiration hachée. « Non. »

A chaque fois qu'il avait posé cette question, la réponse avait été immuable. _Non._ Pourtant, quelque chose était différent, cette fois. Il n'y avait plus cette pointe de défi, ou d'arrogance ou même de haine dans sa voix. Ce _non_ était différent. Cette fois, Sirius mentait.

« Je ne te ferais rien, tu le sais. »

Comment Sirius pouvait le croire aussi amoral l'irritait. Il s'était stupidement comporté lors du premier séjour du jeune Black à Paris, c'était vrai. Il avait été trop familier, trop proche ; trop émerveillé qu'il avait été par l'héritier Black, et tout à son désir de le posséder. Mais son attention pour Sirius avait été remarquée et cela était dangereux. On ne pouvait pas contrôler un empire en ayant une faiblesse. Il avait su maintenir son autorité en ne déléguant aucune fonction à personne, en exerçant les pleins pouvoirs. Il était le seul maître d'Europe et ne faisait confiance à aucun de ses sujets. Donnez du pouvoir à un noble et il s'empressera de vous poignarder dans le dos, avide d'étendre sa domination sur un nouveau territoire. Les vampires communs ne comprenaient pas. Les Anciens étaient faits pour régner, étaient _nés _pour régner. Un vampire normal ne pouvait pas supporter la pression. Un vampire normal ne pouvait pas voir les siècles défiler et maintenir son contrôle sans débordements aussi longtemps. Les vampires communs étaient avides – de gloire, d'amour, de pouvoir, de richesse. Les Anciens ne pouvaient se permettre d'agir comme eux. Ils étaient l'élite – ceux qui devaient protéger leur peuple des menaces humaines et lycanes. Et pire, d'eux-mêmes. C'était leur sacrifice – se couper des distractions communes à leurs sujets, pour mieux régner.

Oh, bien sûr, nombre d'entre eux étaient tombés dans leurs travers, avec le temps. A quel point ils l'écœuraient, avec leur luxe de pacotille et leurs orgies. A chaque mot qu'ils laissaient leurs amants glisser dans leur oreille, c'était une parcelle de pouvoir qu'ils leur donnaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas que c'était leur caractère sacré qui les sauvait de l'extinction.

« Je suis si peu désirable ? »

Il tourna un regard surpris vers Sirius. Sa bouche avait un pli amer et dur. Il avait tenté d'effacer les traces de ses larmes, ses paumes portant les traces sanglantes, à présent.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est justement ça le problème, tu ne fais jamais _rien_. Tu dis me vouloir, et pourtant jamais tu n'essaies réellement de me séduire. Tu ne me touches même pas. »

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Sirius était trop étrange. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce changement de comportement soudain, alors qu'il semblait presque avoir peur de lui quelques secondes auparavant ? C'était comme s'il le provoquait, comme si...

« Préférerais-tu que je te force ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement acide.

Sirius se rendait-il compte à quel point son comportement était dangereux ? Se rendait-il compte que, n'aurait-ce été lui, n'importe qui pouvait tenter d'abuser de ce jeune corps ? Sirius était-il devenu si auto-destructeur qu'il cherchait son contact, cherchait d'autres manières de se punir ? Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait.

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu me veux quand tu me regardes à peine. » répliqua Sirius, provocateur.

Antoine était en colère. En colère contre Sirius pour son comportement toujours aussi changeant. En colère contre lui-même, pour ne pas céder alors qu'il pourrait littéralement avoir le jeune Black, s'il le voulait.

_Mais c'est justement ça, le problème. C'est trop facile._

Trop facile de tomber dans ces travers. Trop facile d'oublier ses devoirs. Trop facile de penser à soi et uniquement à soi.

Trop facile de le briser, ensuite.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ignore ? »

Saisissant brusquement le visage du jeune Black entre ses doigts, il l'approcha du sien. Un instant, il vit la peur et autre chose – était-ce du désir ? – batailler dans les yeux de Sirius. Il en avait assez de ces jeux, assez de ce contrôle qu'ils s'imposaient l'un l'autre. Il ne devait pas céder, il le savait – mais n'avait-il pas attendu assez longtemps, assez sacrifié ?

« Pour te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements. » souffla-t-il, fixant ces lèvres qu'il serait facile – oh, si facile – de capturer. « Pour voir ta colère, pour te forcer à retrouver ton ancienne personnalité. » Il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Les tourbillons orage le fascinaient. « Tu as l'esprit d'un combattant, Sirius, et pourtant, je n'aurais qu'à te pousser pour que tu plonges. »

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Un souffle. Rien qu'un souffle et il sera à lui.

Quand il sentit que Sirius allait clore la distance entre eux, il recula, relâcha le jeune homme. C'était torture d'être si près et si loin de ce qu'il voulait.

_Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux._

« Tu ne me dirais même pas non. » acheva-t-il.

Et là, c'était là. Il pouvait voir cette flamme s'allumer dans les yeux argent. Cette incandescence de vie et de rébellion, ce feu qui avait brûlé trop fort jusqu'à le consumer. Intérieurement, il était satisfait. Il avait réussi. Sirius marchait à la provocation, aux insultes, à l'ignorance. Il aimait trop l'attention et ne réagissait une fois qu'il se sentait seul, désemparé. Pour autant qu'il essaie de se détacher de sa famille, de se différencier d'eux, il restait un Black – avide de reconnaissance et fier, si fier. Se rendait-il compte qu'en relevant le menton de cette façon en signe de défi, qu'en se tenant ainsi, comme pour affirmer sa puissance, il était l'image parfaite du plus pur des Black ?

Sirius le dardait d'un regard furieux et, oui, _vexé_. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une explosion de colère, aux remarques puériles propres à Sirius dans ses moments de rage, le jeune Black carra les mâchoires, refusant obstinément de contre-attaquer. Bien. Il mûrissait.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » finit-il par demander, d'un ton brusque. Antoine ne s'en formalisa pas. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu ?

« Alphard m'a contacté. Ta famille sait que tu es ici. »

Sirius tressaillit. Il vit le jeune homme perdre de sa superbe, son assurance vaciller un instant. Avant que le masque ne reprenne place sur ses traits une seconde plus tard, mais imparfait, tellement imparfait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

Cette fragilité, ce ton presque murmuré...Sirius se rendait-il compte du pouvoir d'attraction dont il disposait ? Se rendait-il compte de ce que cette facette _humaine_ lui faisait ? Il se redressa légèrement, s'éloigna imperceptiblement.

« J'ai répondu que tu resterais encore ici pour un temps indéterminé et que je veillerais à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

Il fixa le visage du jeune Black, étudiant les imperceptibles changements qui pourraient l'informer du chemin que prenaient ses pensées. Mais le masque s'était perfectionné en l'espace de ces quelques secondes, il lui était difficile de déchiffrer le vide d'expression calculé.

« Et ils ont accepté ? »

Il eut un sourire à ces mots. « Tu oublies qui je suis, Sirius. »

Sirius ne répondit rien, continuant à fixer le vide. Antoine crut la conversation close et se leva, se préparant à quitter la chambre, quand la voix de Sirius retentit à nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

Le ton était neutre. Trop neutre. Mais il ne voulait pas tourner la tête, pas voir à nouveau cette coquille vide aux yeux argents. Main sur la poignée, il demanda, à voix basse :

« Est-ce vraiment si important ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, machinalement. Pas qu'il s'attendait à un message ou un appel. Andreas avait essayé de le contacter, deux jours plus tôt. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu.

_« Hey Sir, ça va ? On te voit plus et Dam refuse de parler de toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas revenir ? »_

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. N'osait pas vraiment dire _« Je suis parti et je ne reviendrais pas. »._ Ça semblait injuste, de quitter le clan sans aucune explication, sans même un au revoir, après ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Quelque part, ils lui manquaient.

Lena et son comportement toujours changeant, à la fois presque comme une petite sœur, une ennemie et une partenaire de chasse. Celle qui l'avait amené dans le clan, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, qu'elle s'attirerait les foudres des autres en faisant ça. C'était grâce à elle, en quelque sorte, que Sirius avait pu aller mieux. Avec ses défis et son comportement parfois terriblement enfantin, elle l'avait sorti de sa réserve, l'avait forcé à accepter sa nature à nouveau sans en avoir honte. Une vampire dangereusement séduisante et diablement effrayante. Un soldat fidèle et la seconde aux commandes – il ne savait pas ce que serait le clan sans elle.

Et Andreas, et ses yeux bleu glace qui semblaient toujours mi-clos, perdus dans un autre monde – plus beau, peut-être. Andreas, que Sirius ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre, pas vraiment à saisir. Presque un ami, presque un confident et le seul qui semblait réellement se préoccuper des autres alors qu'il semblait lui-même si différent, si à l'écart. On aurait dit qu'il possédait le pouvoir de calmer l'atmosphère autour de lui, comme si son attitude nonchalante contaminait les autres, les apaisait. Sirius aurait voulu mieux le connaître. Savoir pourquoi ce vampire semblait tellement plus humain que les autres, semblait tellement aimer la vie.

Et Damien...non, il ne lui manquait pas. Il était trop violent, trop dangereux et il avait clairement fait comprendre à Sirius dès le début qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'acceptait pas. Il portait l'autorité à un point extrême et Sirius avait toujours voulu se rebeller contre ça – il refusait de s'écraser, et il savait que Damien n'aurait pas hésité à l'éliminer s'il l'avait poussé trop loin. Mais d'une certaine façon, il comprenait l'attitude agressive et la haine envers le monde qui semblait le dévorer. Parce qu'en dessous de la cruauté et de la noirceur, il avait surtout vu une âme cassée, un destin brisé – et il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à le détester.

Ce clan, avec ses personnages plus différents les uns que les autres, plus disparates les uns que les autres ne formait, au final, qu'une seule et même famille. Une famille dont il avait peut-être fait partie, pendant un court laps de temps. Il ne s'était pas senti _chez lui_, mais ils lui avaient permis de mettre ses idées au clair, de le réconcilier avec sa nature de vampire. De redevenir lui, en quelque sorte.

Rien n'annonça son arrivée. Ni froissement de tissu, ni souffle, ni bruit de pas. Comme un félin, il se déplaçait souplement, silencieusement. Prédateur.

Sirius l'évitait depuis trois jours, maintenant. Leur dernière confrontation était encore trop fraîche dans sa mémoire et il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, pas envie de le voir. Pourtant, il savait que ce serait nécessaire – n'avait-il pas dit qu'il accompagnerait Antoine à Florence d'ici quelques jours ? Il regrettait presque sa décision, à présent. Il était trop confus, trop perdu pour que se retrouver seul avec l'Ancien soit une sage décision.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

La voix était douce, calme ; elle brisait à peine le silence de la nuit qui les entourait. On aurait dit qu'elle se fondait à la nature, comme le bruit du vent. Il aurait presque pu croire ne pas l'avoir entendue, s'il n'avait été un vampire.

Il sentait vaguement le regard mordoré peser sur lui mais n'y prêta pas attention. La proximité de l'Ancien le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre et il n'avait pas envie de lui faire face.

Il reporta son regard sur la lune, sans répondre. Qu'aurait-il pu dire, de toute façon ? Il songeait à trop de choses pour toutes les citer. Devait-il rentrer à Londres ? Comment sa famille le traiterait-elle, s'il revenait ? Où était James, comment allait-il ? Y avait-il encore une chance que Regulus soit vivant ? Et que ferait-il s'il trouvait Cyanide Sun à Florence ? Devait-il rester à Paris ? Devait-il suivre Antoine ? Que voulait l'Ancien ? Et que voulait-il réellement, lui ?

Trop de questions et trop peu de réponses. Il semblait que Paris n'avait fait que le confondre un peu plus.

Il sentit l'ombre se déplacer. A présent, était-il dans son dos ? A côté de lui ? Il n'avait pas envie de se retourner, pas envie de deviner.

Le silence s'étira entre eux, confortable. S'il fermait les yeux, Sirius aurait presque pu se croire à l'abri de tout danger, de tout souci. Loin. Ailleurs. Mais ça n'aurait été que se bercer d'illusions.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais venu ici. »

Sirius se raidit, imperceptiblement. Le ton n'avait été ni accusateur, ni plein de reproches. Ça n'avait été qu'une simple constatation. Mais Sirius n'était pas dupe. C'était le moment où Antoine lui demandait enfin la raison de sa venue, de façon voilée. Allait-il encore l'accepter ici, en apprenant la vérité ? Allait-il encore l'accepter, en sachant que Sirius se servait de lui comme d'un outil ?

Il fut perturbé de ne pas avoir idée de la réponse.

« Tu ne devines pas ? » répondit-il, à voix basse, comme s'il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à l'Ancien. Tout pour éviter de répondre de suite.

Mais Antoine l'entendit, évidemment.

« Je devine, oui, mais je ne sais pas. Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses. »

Sirius ne répondit rien, continuant de s'aveugler les yeux avec le reflet de la lune sur l'eau. Peut-être le blanc argenté scintillant finirait-il par l'éblouir. Il souhaitait presque que ça soit le cas.

Il entendit un soupir, non loin de lui, et le froissement du tissu qui signale un corps en mouvement. Antoine partait-il, découragé par son humeur maussade ? Bientôt, cependant, il aperçut l'Ancien dans son champ de vision. Appuyé contre la balustrade, la pose paraissait nonchalante et étrangement déplacée pour le personnage qu'était le Maître de Paris. Ses lèvres semblèrent à peine bouger tandis qu'il déclarait, à voix basse :

« Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Sirius lança un regard scrutateur à l'Ancien, le dévisageant ouvertement à présent, cherchant à comprendre, à savoir. Antoine ne le fixait pas. Il fixait la lune, comme s'il pouvait lire de la poésie gravée à sa surface. Ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, Sirius n'en avait aucune idée.

Il fixa le profil doux, qui ne possédait pas cette arrogance aristocratique propre aux familles comme les Black et les Malefoy. Cette arrête du nez, droite mais pas trop aiguë. La mâchoire bien dessinée, sans être trop carrée. Le dessin des lèvres, comme du velours. Sa beauté semblait aussi naturelle qu'artificielle. La douceur de ses traits semblait appartenir à une autre époque, à celle des portraits réalisés par les maîtres florentins de la Renaissance. La même lumière qui semblait émaner de l'intérieur de l'être, cette même nonchalance, cette même grâce. Mais c'était ce caractère figé de la toile qui caractérisait aussi Antoine : parfois, on l'aurait à peine dit vivant.

Au fond, Sirius connaissait à peine le Maître de Paris. Ne connaissait rien de son passé, sinon son titre. Ignorait même jusqu'à quel âge il avait, de quelle époque ou même de quel _pays_ il était originaire. Parce que son Palais était d'inspiration classique, cela voulait-il forcément dire qu'Antoine était né – ou avait été créé ? – à cette époque ? Antoine était-il même son vrai nom ? A quelle famille appartenait-il ? En quoi croyait-il ? Sirius savait comme Antoine n'avait aucun mal à mentir et à manipuler les esprits. Savait comment il pouvait changer de comportement à sa guise et prétendre sans effort. Quelle chose poussait les autres vampires à lui être si aveuglément fidèles quand il ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait de lui un _Ancien_ ?

De plus en plus, Sirius réalisait qu'il ne savait, fondamentalement, qu'une seule chose sur Antoine : qu'il le voulait et qu'il était prêt à presque tout pour l'obtenir. Pouvait-il en jouer ? Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à Antoine, en ne se basant que sur cette unique information ?

_« Je t'ai toujours voulu, Sirius. »_

Et tandis que l'Ancien tournait un demi-sourire vers lui, il voulait croire que c'était vrai.

* * *

La chaleur suffocante et l'air lourd, si lourd du mois de mai. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air, ça se voit aux nuages noirs qui s'amoncellent au-dessus de sa tête. Il peut le sentir sur sa peau, sur sa langue – ses poumons se serrent, sous l'assaut d'air surchauffé. Tout ça lui rappelle trop sa dernière mission, lui rappelle trop son rêve, mais il éloigne impitoyablement ces pensées de sa tête. La peur ne ferait que le déstabiliser, ne ferait que mettre sa vie en danger. Il ne doit pas tuer, se rappelle-t-il. Seulement observer et repérer où se trouve le QG des lycans. C'est une mission d'observation, pas une traque. La tension habite son corps, tandis qu'il observe, accroupi sur le toit, doigts serrés sur le parapet, le chef lycan situé plusieurs mètres en-dessous de lui.

Les rues sont presque désertes à cette heure et le silence et le calme inhabituels sont presque angoissants. Ce n'est plus la chaleur qu'aiment tellement les humains qui a pris possession des rues, non, à ce moment-ci, c'est une chaleur asphyxiante qui remplit l'air, celle qui vous écrase quand vous vous trouvez près d'un feu ou dans une pièce fermée et trop chaude. Celle qui vous fait tourner la tête et menace de vous faire perdre connaissance. Celle qui vous accompagne quand le sang d'un autre corps vous étouffe, quand vos mains plongent dans la chair palpitante et brûlante pour en retirer la vie. Sirius suffoque dans sa combinaison mais il n'ose pas faire un geste. Un seul geste peut attirer l'attention du lycan. Un seul souffle trop bruyant peut attirer ses yeux vers lui.

Alors, il observe, le plus silencieusement qu'il peut, le chef lycan errer de ruelle en ruelle. Il est prudent, Sirius peut le certifier, et il a déjà failli plusieurs fois perdre sa trace en l'espace de quelques heures. Ses membres lui font mal et son dos est raide de rester dans une telle position, mais il ne peut partir tant qu'il n'a pas obtenu l'information qu'il veut.

_« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Sirius. » _

Peut-être le chef lycan est-il au courant qu'il risque d'être pris en filature, se dit Sirius, angoissé. Voilà pourquoi il erre en ville, sans jamais s'arrêter dans un endroit suspect assez longtemps. Sirius n'a vu que des humains avec le chef lycan, et il commence à se demander si Antoine a bien eu raison, ou s'il a fait une erreur quelque part. Est-ce que dans les quelques minutes où Sirius l'a perdu de vue, le lycan aurait retrouvé les siens ? Un goût amer envahit la bouche de Sirius. Il n'était pas un tueur, pas un traqueur. Antoine avait sûrement des tas d'espions plus qualifiés que lui.

_« Mais aucun ne connaît comme toi les lycans. » _

Il serre les dents, éloigne la pensée inopportune. _Concentre-toi sur ta tâche_, se répète-t-il. _Plus vite tu auras fini, plus vite tu pourras rentrer._

Et là, tout d'un coup, il y a un mouvement suspect. Le chef lycan qu'il suit depuis des heures – de haute stature, large d'épaules, avec des cheveux bruns hirsutes – s'est tout à coup arrêté. Sirius recule légèrement, tâchant de rester hors de vue du lycan. Aplatissant son corps contre le toit, comme un félin prêt à attaquer, il laisse ses sens s'ouvrir au maximum.

Le toit est brûlant sous ses doigts et ses genoux protestent de rester dans une telle position mais ce n'est pas son confort qui importe. C'est ce qu'il peut _percevoir_.

L'odeur dans l'air. Elle est électrique, et pourtant, teintée d'autre chose. C'est un effluve de terre et de boue et de feuilles. Sirius est confus, l'espace d'un instant. Ils sont en ville et ce quartier-ci est fort industrialisé. L'aire verte la plus proche est à au moins un kilomètre d'ici – il ne devrait rien sentir de tel.

Cependant, il élimine rapidement cette information quand il voit deux nouvelles silhouettes rejoindre le lycan. Plus petites, plus fines, elles semblent s'adresser au chef lycan, avant de lui tendre une enveloppe. Sirius tend l'oreille, mais ne parvient pas à saisir ce qu'ils disent. Les sons semblent trop secs et hachés pour être du français et ça ne ressemble pas non plus à de l'anglais. Il essaie de distinguer quelque chose sur l'enveloppe mais le chef lycan l'empoche sans l'ouvrir. Sirius sent un cri de frustration monter à ses lèvres. Il essaie alors de distinguer les visages des deux nouveaux arrivants mais leurs traits sont cachés par des capuches. Cependant, il peut voir que l'un d'eux est une femme, et que des cheveux blond platine bouclés s'échappent légèrement de son capuchon. Quelque chose semble différent chez eux. Ce ne sont pas des humains, Sirius en est presque certain, mais...

Trop concentré sur les individus plusieurs étages plus bas, il sursaute quand le craquement du tonnerre déchire le ciel. Le grondement est fort et fait trembler l'air autour de lui. Bientôt, il est assourdi par une pluie soudaine, le trempant totalement.

Les dents serrées, ses mèches trempées retombant devant ses yeux, il rampe sur le toit, essaie de s'approcher un peu plus du groupe de lycans...avant de remarquer qu'à l'endroit où ils se tenaient il y a encore quelques secondes, il n'y a plus que le vide. Ils ont disparu. Frénétiquement, il les cherche des yeux, allant jusqu'à se soulever du toit et passer la tête par-dessus le parapet, l'eau s'égouttant librement de sa combinaison – tant pis pour la prudence, maintenant ! Ses jointures lui font mal tandis qu'il serre le rebord jusqu'à presque le fendre. Ses pieds glissent, à cause de l'eau. La pluie s'abat sur sa tête, dégouline dans son dos.

_Non !_ a-t-il envie de hurler. _Non !_ Il donne un coup dans le mur, de fureur, se fichant de la douleur qui vrille ses phalanges à ce moment-là. Ils lui ont échappé. Il avait été si près, _si près_ et il avait fallu que...

Soudain, il entend un craquement derrière lui, par-dessus le bruit de l'averse. Sirius se fige, les sens en alerte. A nouveau, il capte cette odeur de terre, de boue et de feuilles, couverte par l'électricité et l'acidité de la pluie.

Lentement, précautionneusement, il replie ses membres en position de défense – jambes pliées mais prêtes à bondir, mains prêtes à saisir, épaules voûtées, cou tendu. Il retient sa respiration, ferme les yeux et fait abstraction de la pluie. Il isole le battement de cœur qu'il peut entendre émaner de l'autre. _Badump, badump, badump._ Le cœur bat fort et vite, plus vite que celui d'un humain._ Badump, badump, badump. _Quand il tourne la tête, il sait déjà ce qu'il va trouver.

Deux yeux jaunes.

* * *

_« Sirius ? »_

_Un nom, murmuré comme une prière. Faible, ténu. Mais le ton était chargé de surprise et d'autres choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. _Sirius. _Comme une parole sainte._

_Il releva lentement la tête, le corps raide. Trop risqué. Trop dangereux. Le chercheraient-ils ?_

_« Mais...Will...Will m'a dit que tu avais disparu. Et...et Lil's m'a dit que tu étais peut-être même mort. Est-ce que... »_

_Il porta un regard froid sur cette mise débraillée et terne. Sur ces traits qui semblaient trop fatigués pour un corps encore jeune. Au milieu d'une rue, immobilisés tous deux. Qu'allaient penser les gens ? Trop imprudent. Il n'aurait pas dû répondre à l'appel. A quoi avait-il pensé ?_

_« Je pense que vous faîtes erreur sur la personne, monsieur. »_

_Une expression peinée barra le visage de l'humain à son ton froid et cassant. Il recula, percuta quelqu'un, s'excusa faiblement face aux récriminations. Il le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait frappé._

_« Tu...mais... »_

_Agacé, il reprit son chemin, sans plus jeter un regard à l'homme. Il n'aurait pas dû répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait être, c'était trop périlleux. Et s'il faisait partie des leurs ?_

_Pourtant, à peine fit-il quelques pas qu'il sentit une main agripper son bras. Il essaya de calmer la vague de panique qui le submergea. _Ils n'ont pas de preuves. Ils n'ont pas de preuves.

_« Sirius, attends ! » _

_Il tourna un regard furieux vers l'humain._

_« Êtes-vous totalement aveugle ? Je ne suis pas Sirius. » cracha-t-il._

_Mais la pression ne se relâchait pas, et des yeux dorés le scrutaient, cherchaient à rencontrer son regard. Il le fuit, refusant d'accorder ce contact à cet étranger._

_Alors qu'il allait vertement répliquer à l'humain de le laisser tranquille, il comprit. Comprit en voyant l'expression de douleur sur les traits de l'humain. La douleur, et la culpabilité, et l'incompréhension, et le regret. Il sentait le tremblement dans les doigts qui le tenaient, voyait l'humain peu à peu s'effondrer._

_Et tout d'un coup, il devint vital de garder l'homme, de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. _Si c'est lui..._Regulus l'entraîna à l'écart, loin des rues londoniennes encombrées. L'humain se laissa faire sans opposer aucune résistance. Du presque enthousiasme qui l'avait habité quand il avait croisé ses yeux ne paraissait plus rester qu'une épave._

_Redressant les épaules de l'homme, il planta son regard dans le sien, le secoua quand il vit que l'humain n'avait aucune réaction._

_« C'est vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant._

_Les yeux dorés papillonnèrent et mirent quelques secondes à se reconcentrer sur lui. On l'aurait dit drogué._

_« Qui... »_

_« C'est vous, l'humain ? » pressa-t-il._

_Et comme soudain réveillé, l'homme s'ébroua et le darda d'un regard méfiant. Notait-il à présent seulement toute l'illogicité de sa première supposition ? Remarquait-il les différences ?_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_Regulus se redressa de toute sa taille, toisa l'homme qui lui faisait face._ Si c'est lui...

_« Son frère. » _

* * *

_Atmosphère : Hilf Mir – David Bonk, 6-7 décembre 2010_

_I Giorni – Ludovico Einaudi, 15 décembre 2011_

_Lips of Blood – The 69 Eyes, 19 février 2012_

_(silence), 21 février 2012_

_Goodbye Brother – Hans Zimmer, 18 mars 2012_

_Iron – Within Temptation, 26 mars 2012_

_(silence), 21 avril 2012_

_(silence), 24 avril 2012_

_Farewell – Apocalyptica, 25 avril 2012_

_(silence), 9 mai 2012_

_(silence), 10 mai 2012_

_(silence), 19 mai 2012_

_Wildfire – Ramin Djawadi, 30 mai 2012_

_Breath of Life – Florence and the Machine, 11 juin 2012_

_Breath of Life – Florence and the Machine, 12 juin 2012_

_(silence) – 16 juin 2012_

_Running Up That Hill – Placebo, 1er juillet 2012_

_(silence), 2 juillet 2012_

**Longue attente...mais long chapitre et qui fait avancer l'histoire...ça compense ?**

**Vous l'aurez probablement remarqué, on a droit à un progressif retour à VH (et HP) et non plus à l'unique monde de Paris. Je me suis rendue compte que c'était une chose qui avait assez déçu, dans KL, parmi mes lecteurs et, je l'avoue, ça me fatigue un peu de toujours tourner autour de cette vie de cour parisienne. Vous pouvez vous attendre à un lent retour à ce que nombre d'entre vous avez aimé dans VH (y compris le retour de certains personnages), cependant, l'action de KL restera basée à Paris (bien que le prochain chapitre se déroulera normalement à Florence). Pas de retour à Londres prévu pour le moment. Cependant, à partir de maintenant, KL risque de devenir plus compliquée. Tous les détails disséminés un peu partout dans les deux fics vont enfin prendre la forme d'un tout cohérent. KL retrouvera un peu cette étincelle de VH, mais sans le côté trop insouciant des premiers chapitres, qui ne me correspond plus vraiment. J'ai grandi, et Sirius aussi.**

**Un OS devrait _normalement_ voir le jour sur la dernière scène présente dans ce chapitre. Le titre provisoire en est Hide From The Sun et il est en cours d'écriture. J'ignore la date de parution, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de checker mon profil de temps en temps ;)**

**Concernant les personnages...oui, je me suis honteusement inspirée de Claudia (personnage des _Chroniques des Vampires_ de Anne Rice) pour Sylvia, la petite sœur de James. Le personnage a été créé il y a presque 6 ans et n'est apparue qu'au tout début de la fic, comprenez que je perde le fil. Quant à Antoine...même chose, j'ai créé le personnage il y a voilà 4 ans et je n'ai écrit que très peu, somme toute, sur lui, ce qui me rend très difficile le développement de sa relation avec Sirius, les deux personnages étant multifacettes.**

**Sur une autre note, j'ai réalisé (par ennui, surtout) deux hypothétiques couvertures si Vampire Heart et Killing Loneliness (non encore disponible, j'attends l'accord d'une des photographes) étaient des livres, ainsi qu'une illustration du clan de vagabonds. Détestant de toute mon âme le système de petit carré ridicule qui sert de "couverture" de FF, je vous invite à aller visiter mon compte DeviantArt (Ikuinen), si vous souhaitez voir ces illustrations.**

**Un grand merci à Jayz et ma Marmotte pour m'avoir aidée à régler certains soucis dans ce chapitre, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez !**

**Sorn**


	8. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7_

_Il ne sait plus où se trouve. Il court, fuit son poursuivant, passant, sautant de toit en toit, de fenêtre en fenêtre, de mur en mur. Il ne semble jamais assez rapide pour l'esquiver, jamais assez fort pour le blesser. L'animal court, court, son haleine brûlante formant de la fumée autour de sa gueule tandis que ses yeux furieux percent Sirius._

_Il peut voir la soif de sang dans les yeux jaunes._

_Il sent son cœur battre trop vite, trop fort – _il ne devrait pas battre ainsi, il ne devrait pas !_ –, du calme qui devrait l'habiter en pareille situation, il ne reste rien. Tous ces heures passées à s'entraîner, toutes ces simulations, tous ces combats...évanouis. Il ne s'était pas préparé à se battre, ne s'était pas préparé à devoir tuer ou blesser, ne possédait aucune arme, alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était..._

_**Courir. **__Courir parce que sa vie en dépendait. Glisser sur les toits, agripper les balustrades, lancer derrière lui tout ce qui pouvait ralentir la course de l'animal grondant comme un chien de l'enfer derrière lui._

_Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique au point qu'il songe qu'il va exploser._

_Et tout ce à quoi il peut penser, tandis qu'il court et court et court c'est** j'ai échoué, j'ai échoué, j'ai échoué**. Est-ce qu'Antoine l'a sciemment envoyé à la mort ? Est-ce qu'Antoine peut être aussi cruel ? Et puis il pense à Reg, à Reg qu'il n'a jamais revu, à Reg, à qui il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Reg, Reg, Reg._

_C'est comme un nouveau battement de cœur. Il se revoit en train de courir après la silhouette illuminée de son frère, à sa course dans les rues de Paris. Ces yeux noirs, cette silhouette rouge après lesquels il avait tant couru sans jamais les atteindre._

_**Imaginer.** Imaginer qu'il court après son frère et qu'il n'y a pas de monstre derrière lui. Que si le loup l'attrape, alors peut-être qu'il trouvera Reg au bout du chemin. Cette fois-ci, il l'atteindra avant le soleil. Il l'attrapera avant qu'il ne tombe._

_**Je te promets. Je te promets.**_

_Et tandis que le loup atterrit sur son dos, le plaquant brutalement au sol et que sa tête cogne violemment le bitume, le faisant presque perdre connaissance, il pense **ça y est, c'est fini**. Il se sent presque soulagé._

_Les griffes s'ancrent dans sa chair et les crocs s'amusent à le traiter comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Ce doit être le prix à payer pour ses crimes, mais il s'en fiche. Il va retrouver Reg._

_Son esprit est un océan de noir et de rouge confus. La douleur a submergé tout le reste. Il abandonne. Il espère que, quoi qu'il arrive, ce sera rapide. Quand ses yeux argents rencontrent les yeux jaunes, une dernière fois, une ultime pensée le traverse._

_**Rem.**_

* * *

_La douleur._

Les os brisés qui tentent de se reformer. Fracture après fracture, fêlure après fêlure.

_La chaleur._

La fièvre qui fait frisonner son corps, fait courir comme du feu dans ses veines.

_Le bruit._

Les cris autour de lui, et les voix qui ne cherche pas à les comprendre. Son cerveau est trop embrumé pour ça.

_La lumière._

Le blanc, qu'il peut sentir au-delà de ses paupières. Le blanc qui devient rouge, puis noir. Il est reconnaissant pour le noir.

_L'odeur._

L'alcool et les produits chimiques. Le sang. Et d'autres odeurs qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

_La caresse._

Le contact est léger, à peine plus que le contact d'un papillon. Pourtant, sur sa peau hypersensible, il peut sentir la douceur du toucher, et sa froideur également. La caresse se déplace, touche son visage, ses côtes, ses bras. C'est léger, si léger qu'il n'a pas mal. C'est comme si le contact lui enlevait une partie de la douleur.

Il a envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais il est trop fatigué. Ses poumons se remplissent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne retourne dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Les yeux qui papillonnent, vaillamment. Se referment, sous l'assaut de la lumière. Se rouvrent, comme de leur propre accord, quelques secondes plus tard.

Le flou. Des lunettes rectangulaires. Des yeux noisette. Un brouhaha de voix.

Ses yeux restent ancrés sur les iris plantés dans les siens, sur ces sourcils doucement froncés, sur ces mèches qui retombent à la diable sur le front plissé par le tracas.

_Toutes les nuances de noisette, chocolat et cuivré. L'inquiétude et le souci et ces mots qu'on ne prononçait pas :_ je suis là_._

Son cœur bat un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, douloureusement, se gonfle d'espoir. _Ça y est, c'est fini. _Ça n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve. Un intense, et douloureusement réel rêve.

_« James ? »_ croasse-t-il.

Les yeux noisette s'écarquillent légèrement. Il y a de l'incrédulité dans ce regard. Une main fraîche se pose sur son front, écarte avec légèreté ses mèches ébènes trempées de sueur. Il ferme les yeux. Sa poitrine s'est compressée – il en oublie presque la douleur. Il a envie de pleurer de soulagement. James était là. James était là et tout allait bien. Ça n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve. Rien qu'un mauvais rêve.

« Appelez le Maître ! Il se réveille. »

_Le Maître ?_ Sirius rouvre brusquement les yeux, fixe le visage près de lui avec intensité. Les cheveux sont châtains, pas brun foncé. Les traits sont différents, adultes et plus rudes que ceux de James. Les gestes sont sûrs et légers, comme ceux d'un médecin – pas d'un ami ; efficaces, pas aimants.

Le brouhaha de voix s'intensifie et les yeux noisette reportent leur attention sur lui, mais il aurait voulu leur commander de s'éloigner. De s'éloigner plutôt que de l'abreuver de fantômes de James, plutôt que de lui donner une illusion de plus.

_Bonheur._ C'était le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant les yeux noisette. _Parce que James était là._

Il ravale un sanglot. Dans sa gorge, il y a le goût de sel et de peine – le goût de larmes ravalées.

Les bruits de pas claquants sur le sol se font plus forts, mais jamais les yeux noisette ne le quittent.

« Où avez-vous mal ? » lui demande la voix, étrangement douce pour ce visage adulte.

_Au cœur_, a-t-il envie de dire. Parce que l'impression du vide dans sa poitrine était trop dure à supporter.

Il n'a pas à répondre. D'autres bruits de pas, plus précipités, s'approchaient d'eux. Les yeux noisette disparaissent vite, et Sirius voit comme une dernière lueur de pardon en eux.

« Reposez-vous. »

Il y a des chuchotis, mais Sirius n'y prête pas attention. Le vide des yeux noisette a laissé un plafond crème à sa vue. L'endroit ne lui est pas familier, il s'en rend à présent compte. Mais il se fiche de savoir dans quelle partie du Palais il peut bien être. S'il concentre assez son attention sur les lézardes, peut-être parviendra-t-il à endormir suffisamment son esprit pour ignorer la douleur.

Le bruissement de vêtements, et la pression d'un corps contre son flanc. A nouveau des mains douces, légères et froides. Il les sent à la fois partout et nulle part. Comme des araignées, elles glissent sur son corps, ne laissant derrière elles qu'une impression de picotement, un fantôme de contact.

Sirius ne fixe pas la personne à qui appartiennent les mains. Il frissonne sous le contact. Font-elles partir la fièvre ou la font-elle revenir ? Sirius ne sait pas. Ne sait plus.

_**Il ferme les yeux. Imagine. **Imagine être ailleurs. Si le loup avait réussi, il aurait peut-être été avec Regulus, dans la lumière du soleil. Et le ciel, si bleu, si clair._

**xXx_  
_**

_Dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de fenêtre qui m'empêche de te rattraper. Dans ce monde, le soleil ne nous brûle pas. Dans ce monde, ta voix et la mienne se mêlent en rires et nous nous entendons. Dans ce monde, il y a le cri des mouettes et l'air de la mer et la sensation du bois chauffé sous nos doigts. Dans ce monde, la brise marine soulève tes cheveux impeccables et tes velours bordeaux, te donnant l'air de l'enfant que tu es et non plus de l'adulte que tu dois être._

_Dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de lueur de tristesse dans tes yeux._

_Dans ce monde, il n'y a que toi et moi._

_Dans ce monde, tu es vivant._

******xXx**

_« Il ne sert à rien de s'abîmer dans des rêves. » lui murmure une voix, lointaine. D'où vient-elle ? A qui appartient-elle ? Il tourne la tête en tous sens, affolé et serre la main de Regulus dans la sienne, serre ses doigts de toutes ses forces. _Non, vous ne m'enlèverez plus. Non ! _Pourtant, quelque chose est en train de déchirer le rêve, il peut voir une fissure se former sur le ciel bleu, si bleu que ça en paraît surnaturel. A travers la fissure, serpentant comme un éclair, il peut voir le blanc s'insérer dans le rêve, comme un fantôme, comme un virus._

_C'est la même scène, encore et encore et Sirius crie, crie pour faire partir cette chose qui détruit le rêve, mais sa gorge n'émet plus aucun mot, plus aucun son. Il tourne la tête vers son frère mais déjà, c'est trop tard, **c'est trop tard**._

_Déjà, le si riche bordeaux s'éteint, s'évanouit en volutes noires. Le corps de son frère s'éloigne, malgré la poigne d'acier qu'il exerce sur lui, il le sent partir, lui échapper._

_Le ciel change, perd ses couleurs. C'est comme voir à l'envers l'exécution d'une peinture à l'aquarelle. A chaque nouveau coup de pinceau, la toile se fait plus blanche, plus vierge. Le blanc se fait de plus en plus aveuglant, dévorant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, plus rien sinon Sirius et ce voile de brume noire au sourire déçu qu'est son frère. Il a envie de crier _« Ne pars pas, pas encore une fois ! »_ et de retenir son frère mais il n'arrive plus à s'agripper à rien, c'est comme essayer de retenir de la fumée entre ses doigts._

_Leurs mains se délient._

_**Et tu es parti.**_

Bientôt, le visage d'Antoine entra dans son champ de vision, effaçant pour un moment le plafond crème et le souvenir des yeux noisette, effaçant le rêve, effaçant la douleur. Le Maître de Paris le fixait d'un regard brûlant, où néanmoins il n'y avait pas trace de désir ou de colère. C'était la _peur_ qui primait dans les iris aux nuances d'or. Et si une part de lui – tordue, si tordue – ressentait une satisfaction malsaine à voir l'inquiétude sur les traits de l'Ancien, une autre n'éprouvait que de la colère envers le Maître de Paris. Une colère rouge. _Salaud. _

« Sirius ? Tu vas bien ? »

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu se délecter du souci qui déformait les si beaux traits de l'Ancien, aurait pu se délecter de son contact _volontaire_, de la façon dont ses bras l'encadraient, comme pour le protéger. Enfin, il cessait de cacher ses émotions derrière ce satané masque. Enfin, il semblait se soucier de Sirius – _éprouver quelque chose_ pour lui. Enfin, la barrière entre eux était levée.

Mais une seule idée l'obsédait. Une seule, depuis qu'il avait vu les yeux jaunes.

« Tu savais. » murmura-t-il, la voix croassante. Il avait soif et parler lui faisait mal, mais il planta ses yeux fiévreux dans ceux d'Antoine, voulant voir, _voir_ la réaction de l'Ancien. Les yeux mordorés s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement, et l'espace d'une seconde, Sirius aurait juré y lire de la _surprise_. Il sentit les doigts creuser juste légèrement sa chair, comme des griffes.

L'Ancien tourna rapidement son regard autour d'eux, retrouvant immédiatement son masque du Maître impassible. « Laissez-nous. » ordonna-t-il, le ton glacial et impérieux. Sirius entendit seulement le bruit de tissu et de pas. Combien avaient été là, combien étaient partis, il s'en fichait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Antoine.

Tournant à nouveau cette expression inquiète vers lui, il sentit les doigts de l'Ancien effleurer son front, le dégager de ses mèches trempées de sueur.

Il n'avait pas la force de l'en empêcher.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il vit Antoine se lever et s'éloigner vers un coin sombre de la pièce. Il allait protester, le rappeler, quand l'Ancien revint rapidement, une poche de sang synthétique à la main.

« Bois. » ordonna-t-il, et Sirius ne fut que trop heureux d'obéir – pour l'instant. Il se sentait tellement faible qu'Antoine dut le soutenir, pour boire. C'était humiliant.

Et il détestait cette part de lui qui se réjouissait du contact des doigts sur son dos, sa nuque. De ce visage et ce corps si proches du sien. De l'attention soudain presque étouffante de l'Ancien ; cette part qui aurait voulu la garder pour toujours. Pathétique. Tellement pathétique.

Quand enfin, les dernières gouttes du liquide carmin eurent disparu et qu'il put rester assis sans aide, il reporta son regard sur Antoine. Il espérait que l'Ancien pouvait y lire toute la haine qu'il éprouvait.

« Tu savais. » répéta-t-il, la voix rauque, grondante. « Tu savais et pourtant tu m'as quand même envoyé là-bas. » Il prit une inspiration hachée, serra les poings, enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. « Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici alors pourquoi tu ne peux tout simplement pas me laisser oublier ! »

Les derniers mots retentirent en écho dans l'immense pièce vide, rageurs et plein de rancœur. Le Maître de Paris s'était raidi sous le coup de l'accusation, comme frappé. Et lentement, minutieusement, le souci s'effaça des traits, s'évanouit des yeux mordorés, ne les laissant le fixer que comme deux ambres froides. Le fixant avec une expression vide et calculée qui rendait Sirius malade.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » dit-il finalement, sa voix conservant étonnamment encore une pointe de l'humanité que son visage avait déjà perdu. Sirius n'avait jamais compris comment Antoine parvenait si aisément à dissocier son ton de son expression. S'il en avait fait l'effort, il aurait presque pu prétendre entendre une prière, dans sa voix.

Mais Sirius n'avait qu'envie de rire. Rire devant cette phrase outrancièrement clichée et qui ne voulait, au fond, rien dire.

« Ah non ? » attaqua-t-il, vicieusement. Cracher tout son venin tant que la colère était intacte, avant qu'Antoine ne brouille son esprit. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est, si ce n'est pas m'envoyer en mission-suicide par vengeance ? » Il eut un rire cassant. « C'est bien plus vicieux qu'une condamnation à mort officielle...ça te ressemble bien. »

Antoine grimaça face au ton acerbe. Une craquelure dans le masque. Comme s'il oubliait son impassibilité, il tendit la main vers lui, comme si un simple contact pouvait remédier au malentendu. Mais Sirius détourna rapidement la tête, lui lançant un regard dégoûté. Un contact n'aurait-il pas permis à Antoine de manipuler plus facilement son esprit ? Lui faire avaler des couleuvres ? Il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Ne me touche pas. »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

« Et pour me dire quoi ? Me mentir, te trouver une excuse bidon, parce que t'avais pas prévu que je survive ? »

Antoine eut l'air clairement irrité par l'accusation. Ses yeux étincelaient de rage, à présent. Une part de Sirius exultait à l'idée de faire perdre si facilement son contrôle à l'Ancien, de briser si facilement son masque. _Tu n'es pas aussi fort que tu le crois. _

« Écoute-moi au lieu de débiter toutes ces sottises ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, tu ne _comprends pas_. Laisse-moi t'expliquer... »

Tout d'un coup, tout semblait tellement _clair_. La colère avait remplacé tout le reste, avait effacé cette pitoyable quête d'affection inutile et ne le laissait qu'avec une logique froide et un merveilleux vide d'émotions. Antoine avait abusé de sa confiance et l'avait manipulé. Antoine ne pouvait rien lui apporter.

« _Non._ » dit-il d'un ton tranchant, fixant Antoine droit dans les yeux. « Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Je n'ai _plus_ envie de t'écouter. Je ne veux plus te voir, plus t'entendre. Je ne veux plus _rien_ avoir à faire avec toi. Tu n'es qu'un _salaud_. »

Pendant un instant, un terrible instant, Sirius fut persuadé qu'Antoine allait le tuer. _C'est la fois de trop_, pensa-t-il, tandis qu'il voyait la fureur contaminer les yeux de l'Ancien, s'y propager comme un feu de forêt, éclairant le regard d'une flamme orange. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur, presque _sauvage_, dans les yeux d'Antoine. D'une façon qui tenait presque de l'absurde, Sirius le trouva soudain beau.

Mais sa beauté fut gâchée par le sourire hideux qui passa sur les lèvres de l'Ancien. Amer et exactement comme s'il avait toujours su où la conversation les mènerait.

« Comme tu voudras. » dit-il en se relevant, avec cette touche de moquerie acerbe dans la voix, la tête haute et le regard indifférent.

Et aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le Maître de Paris fut parti, presque sans un bruit.

Sirius restait là, à fixer ce soudain vide devant lui. Ce vide où quelques secondes auparavant encore se trouvait Antoine. _Antoine, et ses mensonges préparés, Antoine et ses manières perfides_, soufflait une voix dans son esprit. Malgré ses mots, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que l'Ancien lui obéisse. Jamais attendu à ce qu'il l'écoute et le laisse – _l'abandonne_, souffla une autre voix, ténue – aussi facilement.

Serrant les dents, il força son esprit à se débarrasser des pensées inopportunes. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, non ? Il avait réussi à vaincre Antoine. Il avait _gagné_.

Pourtant, en-dessous de la féroce satisfaction restait la pointe d'une voix sourde qui demandait encore et encore : « pourquoi ? ».

* * *

« Vous devriez vous reposer, monsieur Black. »

Sirius eut un soupir légèrement irrité face à la remarque. Il l'avait déjà entendue trois fois en l'espace d'une demie-heure. Il accéléra le pas. Pendant une heure, il avait été retenu dans l'immense pièce que les vampires d'ici réservaient parfois aux soins. Comme on le lui ordonnait, il avait essayé de se reposer mais il avait été trop agité pour réellement pouvoir fermer l'œil. Dès que ses paupières s'abaissaient, il voyait les yeux jaunes.

« Je vais _bien_. Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer. »

« Vous avez été mordu par un lycan, des traces de toxine pourraient subsister dans votre système. Vous avez besoin de _repos_, monsieur Black. »

Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Il n'était pas un enfant fragile, bon Dieu !

« J'ai déjà combattu d'autres lycans et reçu des blessures pires que celles-là. Je vous assure que je vais parfaitement bien. » Son ton était plus cassant qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais qu'importe. Il semblait que sa colère n'avait pas encore disparu de son système, elle.

Un air de reproche – une moue, presque – passa sur les traits du vampire qu'il avait pris pour James. Un médecin, de ce qu'il avait compris. Ses manières presque maternelles n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler la mère de James, parfois. C'était perturbant. Mais il avait rapidement écarté tout lien possible avec les Potter. Impossible de faire plus anglais que cette famille.

« Et que comptez-vous faire debout, dîtes-moi ? Si vous voulez chasser, il n'en est nul besoin. Nous avons des réserves de sang en quantité suffisante. »

_Chasser._ Un concept qui lui semblait étrange, dans la bouche d'un vampire français qui n'était pas un vagabond. Mais Sirius avait appris que tout fonctionnait différemment, ici. Si l'endroit ne lui avait pas paru familier, à son réveil, la raison en était extrêmement simple : il ne s'agissait pas du repère de Paris. Du moins, pas celui auquel il était habitué. Le docteur – dont Sirius allait vraiment devoir apprendre le nom, s'il continuait de le suivre – lui avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait du repère de la _ville_. Ils se référaient à l'autre comme au "Palais" ou à la "Cour" ou encore à la "Résidence du Maître". Mais jamais ils ne parlaient de repère. Assez légitimement, supposait le jeune Black.

Il n'avait pas besoin de chasser, cependant. Il voulait simplement sortir, évacuer sa frustration. Merde, il aurait même voulu combattre à cet instant précis, juste pour avoir à éviter de penser, juste pour focaliser son esprit sur autre chose qu'Antoine. La colère n'avait pas encore disparue, mais elle commençait à se teinter d'autre chose et il n'était pas prêt à abandonner sa rage si vite.

Les immenses jardins du Palais lui manquaient, soudain.

Il doutait qu'il y ait un quelconque endroit où il puisse se défouler ici, à part la ville elle-même. Et peut-être une salle d'entraînement. Mais il n'avait pas soif, n'avait pas envie de victime humaine – dans son état d'énervement, il serait bien capable de déchiqueter sa proie et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tomber à ce niveau-là – et vu qu'il sortait tout juste d'une altercation avec un lycan, un combat n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

Alors, Sirius Black s'en tenait à explorer le repère de Paris et arpenter ses couloirs couleur crème en espérant – futilement – que cela le fatiguerait suffisamment pour mettre son cerveau en veille. Sa mère l'aurait probablement félicité en disant que c'était bon pour sa culture.

Bien que probablement moins grand que le Palais d'Antoine, le repère de la ville était tout de même de dimensions respectables. Mais c'était normal, après tout. Le clan de Paris était un des plus importants d'Europe, au niveau du nombre de vampires y étant affiliés. Son fonctionnement ressemblait à celui de Londres, avec quelques spécificités propres, néanmoins. La chasse n'y était pas interdite – il n'avait jamais compris le pourquoi de cette mesure – et des vampires de plus basse extraction s'y côtoyaient sans intrigues de cour. Et par basse extraction, il parlait aussi bien de petites familles nobles que de bâtards ou mordus qui avaient préféré la sécurité des phalanstères plutôt que des clans de vagabonds. Les décors ici étaient également moins riches et plus proches d'une maison normale – grande, certes – que d'un palais ou d'un manoir. Nul lustre scintillant, riche tableau ou élégante statue. L'endroit était sobre, simple et étonnamment plutôt accueillant. L'architecture, sans être fine, était agréable à l'œil. La technologie restait présente, bien sûr, mais elle avait une part bien moins importante qu'à Londres. Là où on se sentait surveillé à chaque instant dans la capitale britannique, les couloirs d'ici semblaient remplis de courants d'air.

« Qui m'a retrouvé ? » demanda-t-il au docteur qui le suivait diligemment, plus pour éviter de répondre à sa question qu'un quelconque désir de savoir. Un quelconque vampire à la solde d'Antoine, sans doute.

Le docteur lui fit signe de tourner à gauche. Sirius suivit docilement l'indication. Après tout, sans guide, il ne s'y retrouverait pas.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai été appelé que quand vous étiez déjà à l'infirmerie. L'aube était proche et vous n'étiez pas dans un très bon état. » Il salua deux vampires croisés en chemin. Ils hochèrent poliment la tête en direction de Sirius. C'était bien mieux que ce qu'il recevait à l'autre clan de Paris.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils avancèrent tous deux dans un silence uniquement perturbé par le bruit de leurs pas sur le parquet chatoyant.

« Où comptez-vous aller ? » demanda soudain le docteur, la question résonnant dans le corridor. La façon dont Sirius sentait son regard peser sur sa nuque laissait sous-entendre qu'il parlait de quelque chose de plus important qu'un couloir.

Sirius faillit s'arrêter à cette question. Alors que la réponse aurait paru évidente quelques heures plus tôt, il ne savait plus du tout à présent. Retourner au Palais était hors de question. L'amertume de la trahison était encore fraîche et, connaissant l'ego du Maître de Paris, celui-ci n'allait pas lui pardonner facilement l'insulte...pas plus que lui n'allait s'excuser, d'ailleurs. Avec une certaine ironie, il songea que plaire à l'Ancien avait au moins un avantage : ça lui évitait de mourir tout de suite. S'attirer le courroux du vampire le plus puissant de la région n'était pas sa décision la plus avisée.

Pouvait-il retourner chez les vagabonds ? Lena et Andreas l'accueilleraient chaleureusement, il le savait, mais ça ne serait certainement pas le cas de Damien...et il n'avait pas envie de refaire face à ce vampire dérangé de sitôt. Il serait bien capable d'essayer de lui broyer la gorge.

Quant à Alphard...techniquement, il aurait été _possible_ qu'il aille chez son oncle. Il avait toujours été son neveu préféré et Sirius savait qu'il ne manquerait de rien chez lui. Mais aller chez Alphard signifierait qu'il retournait à Londres. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qui l'empêchait de rentrer chez lui, mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur de retourner dans sa ville natale sans son frère.

A regarder ainsi ses options, Sirius se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus réellement aucun allié. Du moins, pas un qui lui garantisse une certaine liberté.

Il fixa ce couloir qui filait droit devant lui, comme s'il n'existait qu'une seule et unique voie. Tellement plus simple que toutes les bifurcations possibles auxquelles il songeait.

La solution s'imposa lentement à son esprit. Pouvait-il rester ici ? Rien qu'un moment, pour se remettre les idées en place et savoir quel chemin il allait prendre, à partir de maintenant ? Les vampires de ce repère lui étaient, sinon chaleureux, du moins moins hostiles. Il pourrait à nouveau chasser et retrouver ce semblant de liberté qu'il avait eu à Londres. Loin du contrôle distant d'une communauté pseudo-libre, loin de l'autorité d'un vampire trop puissant, loin de l'influence de sa famille. Pas la liberté. Mais autre chose, au moins.

Sirius tourna un faible sourire vers l'autre vampire.

« Vous pensez que je pourrais rester ici un moment ? »

* * *

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là.

Main appuyée sur le battant de la porte, indécis, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver à nouveau au Palais, savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver devant les quartiers d'Antoine, à attendre, hésiter, _espérer_.

Mais il y avait ces mots ténus, presque une promesse. Florence. Florence et l'espoir fragile de retrouver une trace de Cyanide Sun et, peut-être, Regulus. Il se l'était juré : si ce dernier effort se révélait infructueux, il rentrerait en Angleterre. Il n'avait besoin d'Antoine que pour cette dernière fois.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'assurance qui lui fallait pour pousser cette porte. Il s'était à moitié attendu à être refoulé à l'entrée du Palais, devant une foule méprisante et hostile, mais les domestiques et autres vampires l'avaient laissé entrer, sans broncher, malgré quelques regards malveillants inévitables. Peut-être Antoine ne l'avait-il pas encore banni de son repère. Peut-être n'avait-il pas cru que Sirius reviendrait.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le bois blanc, sans pour autant trouver le courage d'appuyer sur la clinche. Où avait disparu sa témérité ? Où avait disparu son assurance ? Et surtout, où avait disparu sa si chère colère ? Il ne voulait pas se présenter en mendiant devant Antoine.

Raffermissant sa volonté, il prit une inspiration et s'apprêtait à entrer quand il entendit le son de voix étouffées. Sa main s'arrêta, à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Non, pas _des_ voix, _une_ voix. Il fronça les sourcils, hésita. Y avait-il quelqu'un chez Antoine ? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que lui entrait chez l'Ancien, à sa connaissance.

Il avait d'abord songé à entrer directement, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. S'il frappait, il n'était pas sûr qu'Antoine accepterait de l'écouter. C'était une solution plus sûre, sinon polie. Mais avec cette nouvelle personne dans l'équation, il devait changer d'option.

Faisant fi de la politesse et laissant parler la curiosité qui le rongeait, il se rapprocha du panneau de bois pour écouter ce qui se disait. Ne parvenant à entendre que des bribes de phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens, il se pencha un peu plus, presque jusqu'à coller son oreille contre la porte quand il y eut un brusque silence. Sirius eut à peine le temps de retenir sa respiration et reculer quand, tout d'un coup, la porte fut ouverte et il tomba nez-à-nez avec Antoine.

Ce ne fut pas la colère fulgurante qui avait animé les yeux de l'Ancien, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ce ne fut pas la lueur d'amusement et d'arrogance dans ses prunelles qui paraissait l'avoir abandonné, depuis que Sirius avait quitté Paris, la toute première fois. C'étaient ces ambres froides, ce regard impassible qui semblait ne même pas le voir. Celui qui faisait presque douter Sirius de son existence. C'était comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils ne firent que se fixer, avant qu'Antoine ne prononce, simplement :

« Sirius. »

Jamais son nom n'avait été prononcé de manière aussi glaciale.

« Je... » débuta-t-il précipitamment, désirant s'expliquer sans savoir même _quoi_ dire ni sachant pourquoi il était soudain vital de parler à Antoine ; mais l'Ancien ne lui accordait déjà plus aucune attention. Il avait tourné la tête vers l'intérieur.

« Tu peux partir. »

Un instant, Sirius crut que le Maître de Paris s'était adressé à lui, avant de voir une ombre se profiler dans le dos de l'Ancien.

Il eut la soudaine impression qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un glaçon au fond de la gorge.

Cette coiffure compliquée, ce profil aquilin, cette silhouette vêtue de bleu nuit, comme pour renforcer l'éclat de ses iris, cette grâce arrogante...il n'aurait pas pu les oublier.

On ne frappe jamais un Black impunément.

Sirius aurait voulu la défier de reprendre leur combat interrompu, laver l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait, mais elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard, toute son attention focalisée sur Antoine.

« Bien, Maître. »

Et tandis qu'elle passait à côté d'Antoine, frôlant Sirius, il remarqua l'imperceptible contact de ses doigts contre la main de l'Ancien. A peine un effleurement. Mais c'était déjà de trop. Une rage irrationnelle le saisit.

_Pourquoi le touche-t-elle ? Pourquoi ? _

Mais surtout, Sirius aurait voulu demander pourquoi Antoine ne réagissait pas, pourquoi il la laissait faire. Personne n'avait le droit de fixer le Maître dans les yeux...alors pourquoi pouvait-elle le toucher ?

Mais la vampire aux cheveux châtains s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir, sans leur jeter un dernier regard. Irrité d'être tombé sur pareille scène, Sirius allait presque demander à Antoine ce qu'elle faisait là, avant de rencontrer le regard de l'Ancien.

Toujours ce regard indifférent et froid au possible. La colère futile s'envola presque aussitôt, devant l'humeur sombre. Un instant, il eut peur que le Maître de Paris ne lui claque la porte au nez, mais il se contenta de fermer la porte derrière lui, s'adressant plus au battant qu'à lui, d'un ton presque ennuyé :

« Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller. Si tu souhaites récupérer tes affaires personnelles, adresse-toi à Laurent. »

_C'est à **toi** que je veux m'adresser, pas à un domestique ! **Regarde-moi !**_

Sirius serra légèrement les poings, ravala les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue. _Exiger _quelque chose d'Antoine ne le mènerait à rien sinon à une mort très certaine. Il devait se tenir.

« Non. Non, je viens pour...Florence. »

L'Ancien se tourna lentement vers lui, les mouvements étrangement raides. L'avait-il mis en colère par son impertinence ? Quelque chose passa dans les yeux d'Antoine, mais trop rapidement pour qu'il ait réellement eu le temps de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

« Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais accepter ta venue, Sirius ? »

Son ton avait été cassant, mais Sirius essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Il devait ravaler sa fierté de Black. Pour le bien de Regulus.

« Je...je te laisserai tranquille, après. Je rentrerai en Angleterre. »

Antoine haussa un sourcil. Presque un fantôme de ces mimiques amusées et joueuses arborées à Paris, _avant_. Un instant, il s'attendit presque à une de ces remarques acérées et salaces qui avaient été le propre de l'Ancien.

Mais un instant seulement.

« Ne le peux-tu pas maintenant ? »

Les mots firent mal. Mais il soutint le regard de l'Ancien, malgré tout. Il s'était attendu à de pareils coups. Il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser aussi facilement.

« Je veux retrouver Reg. »

Il s'était attendu à de la pitié, voire de la compréhension. L'Ancien avait soutenu ses efforts pour retrouver Reg, quand il était à Londres, sûrement, il comprendrait. Mais Antoine ne lui adressa qu'un regard dédaigneux qui le blessa plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

Et il le dépassa sans plus le regarder, disparaissant dans ce couloir où s'était déjà évanouie l'autre vampire.

* * *

Le voyage en avion – c'était la première fois que Sirius prenait ce moyen de transport, n'étant jamais parti ailleurs qu'en France auparavant – fut glacial. Sirius doutait que la plupart des humains voyageaient en jet privé mais il ne se plaignait pas de se rendre ainsi en Italie. Il avait ainsi plus de place pour éviter Antoine – mais aussi moins. Il était difficile d'ignorer l'Ancien quand celui-ci était à quelques pas de vous et qu'il était le seul autre passager, hormis les quelques membres du personnel. S'ils savaient leur véritable nature, ils n'en montraient rien et acceptaient silencieusement que leurs deux passagers n'avalent rien.

Sirius jeta un regard oblique à Antoine.

L'Ancien de Paris semblait plongé dans ses pensées et il fixait le ciel noir avec un regard indéchiffrable. Il ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait accepté que Sirius vienne avec lui à Florence. Et _accepter _était un grand mot. Antoine n'avait simplement pas émis d'objection quand le jeune Black l'avait suivi, quelques maigres effets récupérés à la va-vite en main, jusqu'au minuscule aéroport où devait décoller l'avion pour Florence. C'était à peine s'il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil.

Cette attitude l'énervait au plus haut point, lui faisant jusqu'à totalement oublier qu'il était dans les airs. Sirius aurait voulu lui crier _Regarde-moi!_ Il avait trop l'impression d'être revenu aux tous débuts de son séjour à Paris : quand Antoine était si près mais qu'il ignorait totalement sa présence.

Non, il ne lui pardonnait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Antoine savait. Sirius avait été assez stupide pour lui dire la vérité, pour croire que l'Ancien comprendrait. Sur le coup, il s'était senti soulagé. Soulagé d'enfin parler de ses conneries, d'enfin dire pourquoi il avait tant cherché à s'auto-détruire et oublier. James l'aurait jugé pour ses mots, il le savait. Mais Antoine n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait seulement écouté religieusement, et apporté son soutien quand il avait eu fini de parler.

Cette simple main posée sur son épaule avait semblé le plus beau geste du monde à ce moment-là. Comme pour dire _j'accepte et je ne te juge pas_.

Qu'il avait été idiot de croire qu'Antoine ne ferait rien avec ces données. Quel idiot de croire qu'Antoine avait réellement été bienveillant.

L'envoyer à la mort, à chercher des informations sur les lycans. Était-ce sa manière tordue de se venger de Sirius ? Lui apprendre sa leçon ? Antoine n'avait jamais caché qu'il désapprouvait les relations entre vampires et lycans et qu'il détestait ouvertement cette race.

Pourtant, Sirius ne pouvait pas effacer de sa mémoire cette expression inquiète des traits d'Antoine. Ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que tous les regards, sourires et mots bas avaient été réels. Antoine ne l'_aimait_ pas, il le savait, mais il était persuadé qu'il comptait au moins un peu pour lui. Lui en voulait-il à ce point pour l'avoir envoyé dans une telle mission ?

Plus le temps avançait, moins il était sûr de connaître Antoine. L'Ancien avait paru réellement se soucier de sa santé. Il avait vu les regards incrédules des autres vampires et les chuchotis de_ il ne vient jamais ici alors pourquoi..._Mais il semblait que les autres vampires voyaient autre chose dans leur relation que lui ne voyait pas.

Il reporta son attention sur Antoine. Déchiffra les traits qu'il finissait par connaître par cœur et qu'il ne savait s'il les haïssait du plus profond de son âme ou s'il les considérait comme amis. _Non, pas comme ami_, rajoutait une voix pernicieuse dans sa tête. Antoine n'avait jamais pu prétendre au statut d'ami. Mais Sirius avait cru pouvoir lui faire confiance. Cru pouvoir compter sur lui. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait connaître l'Ancien, à chaque fois qu'il se livrait, il était un peu plus déçu, un peu plus trahi.

Il aurait simplement voulu qu'Antoine le regarde.

* * *

Au milieu de jardins en pentes douces, logée entre des petits arbustes en pots, quelques haies et parterres d'herbe et fleurs, la villa s'étendait sur trois étages. Les toits étaient presque plats et les tuiles devaient briller d'une lueur rouge-orange mate quand il faisait jour. De petites fenêtres, percées régulièrement dans la façade étaient tantôt obscurcies par des volets, tantôt ouvertes et laissaient entrevoir ci et là une silhouette et une gorge déployée, riant, peut-être.

Et tandis que Sirius avançait lentement sur le chemin en dolomie, il pouvait entendre, au loin, le ruissellement de quelque fontaine ou ruisseau digne des jardins à l'italienne. L'air était doux, tiède et embaumait le parfum des orangers et citronniers. Il aurait aimé que la villa soit plus éclairée, pour pouvoir mieux en discerner les couleurs. De près, les murs avaient la couleur du sable mouillé et les arches semblaient abriter des gouffres d'ombre.

C'était bien loin de la grandeur et de la majesté du Palais de Paris. Là où le repère d'Antoine brillait comme un joyaux sur fond de nuit, arrogant avec sa magnificence et ses tours, le repère de Florence était une villa aux dimensions humaines et à la beauté simple et sobre. Bien sûr, il y avait ci et là des médaillons, des colonnes et un fronton triangulaire empli de figures mythologiques mais les lignes étaient pures et élégantes, sans effets.

Le chauffeur qui les avait conduit ici s'adressa à Antoine en ce qu'il supposait être de l'italien, restant à une distance calculée derrière le Maître de Paris. Malgré les sonorités proches du français, les mots avaient été prononcés trop vite pour qu'il ait eu le temps de les comprendre et il ne put que fixer le dos de l'Ancien tandis qu'il répondait dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Antoine l'avait ignoré pendant presque la totalité du trajet, observant le paysage noir défiler par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas paru agité, mais il avait été différent, presque ailleurs. Peut-être était-il encore en colère contre lui et l'avait-il ignoré sciemment pour le blesser. Mais Sirius sentait qu'il y avait autre chose sous ce silence tendu.

Antoine ne l'avait brisé qu'à quelques minutes de leur destination. D'une voix neutre, comme on lit un article de loi, il lui avait énuméré toutes les choses à ne pas faire à Florence d'un ton creux.

_« Ne parle pas tant qu'on ne t'a pas adressé la parole. Si on te demande qui tu es, dis simplement que tu m'accompagnes, ne donne jamais ton nom. S'ils ne comprennent pas le français, réponds _"non parlo italiano"_.__ N'attire pas l'attention sur toi et ne refuse jamais rien de ce qu'on te donne, mais ne consomme ou n'utilise rien qui te paraisse suspect. Ne vagabonde pas seul dans le repère et tiens-t'en aux appartements qui te seront assignés. Un domestique sera mis à ton service et si tu désires aller en ville, c'est à lui que tu devras t'adresser. Ne tue pas tes victimes quand tu chasses et sois discret. Ne te mets pas inutilement en danger quand tu chercheras ton frère. »_

Mais à présent, l'attitude étrange d'Antoine était effacée et il avait retrouvé ce masque impassible qui ne semblait plus le quitter, ces derniers temps. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la villa par l'escalier de pierre et de fer, nulle réception extravagante ne les accueillit.

Le sol dallé de pierre d'une couleur ocre rouge faisait doucement résonner leurs pas tandis qu'ils avançaient et avançaient encore. Sirius se demandait jusqu'où ils marcheraient quand Antoine les fit bifurquer pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils mais le suivit à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Ici, le vent soufflait un peu plus fort et quelques feux couverts éclairaient la loggia, ci et là, donnant des couleurs or et ocre aux arches. Quelques vampires se tenaient là, debout ou assis sur des chaises, coussins ou poufs. Ils tournèrent la tête aux bruits de leurs pas et, à la vue d'Antoine, s'inclinèrent, murmurant une salutation qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Tous, sauf une.

« Antoine ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. » leur parvint une voix affable et aux accents chantants, aussi douce et riche que du miel.

Se levant d'un fauteuil damassé rouge et or, une vampire blonde s'avança vers eux, ses lèvres rosées étirées en un sourire facile. Sa robe d'un rouge vibrant, tirant presque sur le rose, glissait sur le sol avec un doux bruissement évoquant presque le chuchotis de l'eau. Elle était petite et fine, ne devant pas dépasser le mètre soixante-cinq, mais son maintien avait quelque chose de _royal_, sans que Sirius parvienne à expliquer quoi.

Quand elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur, elle tendit une main fine et pâle vers Antoine. Le Maître de Paris s'inclina, saisit le bout des doigts et y déposa un léger baiser.

« Le plaisir est mien. »

Sirius faillit brusquement tourner la tête face au ton presque _charmeur_ que l'Ancien venait d'utiliser. _L'étiquette, rien de plus_, se persuada-t-il. Mais c'était la première fois que Sirius entendait quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ou Alphard appeler Antoine par son prénom et c'était la première fois que Sirius le voyait agir d'une telle façon.

Le sourire de la vampire s'élargit, amusé, tandis qu'Antoine se redressait. Et puis, soudain, elle sembla le remarquer et une lueur de curiosité passa dans ses yeux verts.

« Oh, ainsi donc tu l'as amené ? »

Sirius nota qu'elle avait reporté son regard sur lui, à présent, le détaillant avec attention. Il tenta de fermer son esprit, au cas où. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle le jaugeait de la tête aux pieds.

« Un Black, le sang le plus pur et royal. »

Sirius fit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir aussi facilement reconnu sans l'avoir jamais vu ? Comment pouvait-elle connaître les mots de sa mère ?

Elle avança lentement vers lui, presque comme un prédateur. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius jeta un regard à l'Ancien mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas, ne le regardait même pas. La vampire commença à lui tourner autour, et malgré sa taille inférieure à la sienne, Sirius se sentit soudain menacé.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » fit-elle, en s'adressant à lui, ses yeux verts passant sur son corps comme un félin surveille une proie. « Tu es...exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Elle tendait une main vers sa joue quand la voix d'Antoine l'interrompit sèchement.

« Ça suffit, Eleonora. »

Celle-ci eut un air affable et s'éloigna, jetant un dernier regard à Sirius avant de reporter son attention vers Antoine. Elle lui fit une révérence moqueuse. « Bien Maître, comme vous voudrez. »

C'était la première fois que Sirius entendait prononcer le mot _Maître_ comme une injure. Si Antoine le perçut lui aussi, il n'en montra rien. Si la courtoisie était toujours présente, Sirius pouvait sentir quelque chose de plus dur et froid sous le beau visage. De la colère.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous entretenir en privé. J'imagine que tu peux dépêcher un domestique pour montrer ses appartements à Sirius ? »

Sous le ton désinvolte, il y avait un commandement clair. Eleonora sembla le noter, elle aussi.

« Bien entendu. » Un sourire. « Tu n'auras aucun mal à retrouver tes appartements habituels, j'imagine ? »

Une expression étrange passa sur les traits d'Antoine, presque comme s'il était mécontent et Sirius s'attendait à tout instant ce qu'il réplique, mais l'Ancien ne fit qu'hocher raidement la tête, sans dire un mot.

Avec un sourire satisfait, la vampire blonde héla un domestique. L'un des vampires que Sirius n'avait pas remarqué auparavant – car caché derrière une des colonnes – se détacha du groupe et avança vers Eleonora. Elle lui donna ce que Sirius supposait être des instructions, avant qu'elle ne se tourne à nouveau vers lui.

« Celui-ci parle français, aussi il te comprendra sans problème. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais appel à lui. »

Sirius acquiesça vaguement, avant de jeter un regard à Antoine, désirant l'appeler, lui parler. Mais celui-ci avait son regard fixé sur Eleonora et ne semblait pas le remarquer ; par dépit, il opta pour le silence. L'Ancien était déjà de toute évidence d'humeur suffisamment ombrageuse, inutile d'en rajouter une couche. Il rencontra à nouveaux les yeux verts, s'efforça d'adopter un ton poli :

« Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, madame. Pourrais-je me rendre en ville dès ce soir ? »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres rosées. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit était digne d'un chat venant tout juste d'avaler sa proie.

« Certainement. »

* * *

Il n'avait jamais aimé être enfermé. N'avait jamais aimé rester dans sa chambre très longtemps. Avant d'atteindre l'_âge_, il avait toujours préféré passer son temps avec James – ou, quand il était encore plus jeune, avec Regulus – à faire les quatre-cent coups, bavasser, s'entraîner, se battre, imaginer ce qu'il y avait_ dehors_, et parfois, parce qu'il y était bien obligé, étudier. Il avait toujours préféré se trouver en compagnie d'autres, dans les salons, les suites et les couloirs plutôt que d'être barricadé dans une chambre.

La chambre qu'on lui avait assignée était confortable et jolie, et si elle n'était pas extravagante par ses accessoires, ceux-ci étaient choisis avec goût. Sirius décelait une légère influence orientale dans ses quartiers et il fut surpris d'y trouver une bibliothèque généreusement fournie en classiques italiens, français et espagnols. Comme le reste du repère, la chambre était dans des tons chauds, ocre, rouge et orange mais préférait le beau bois au cristal, la pierre simple au marbre, le bronze à l'or. Un radical changement par rapport au noir, vert et argent des Black.

Mais malgré tout, il était venu à Florence avec un but précis. Antoine avait parlé de disparitions mystérieuses de nobles dont pourrait être à l'origine Cyanide Sun. L'organisation qui avait enlevé son frère semblait vouloir expérimenter sur des vampires de pure souche. Sans doute cette branche-ci souhaitait la même chose. Cyanide Sun avait dit avoir quitté le pays, sûrement s'étaient-ils réfugié dans l'une ou l'autre de leurs divisions. Antoine n'avait eu aucun signalement en France et l'Italie était l'autre région la plus proche – connue, du moins – où Cyanide Sun s'était établi. Sirius doutait que les chasseurs aient emmené Regulus jusqu'en Russie ou aux États-Unis.

Il avait à peine installé ses affaires et jeté un coup d'œil à la chambre qu'il signala au domestique qu'il voulait aller en ville. Celui-ci l'emmena jusqu'au parking, sans un mot.

« Saurez-vous rentrer ou voulez-vous que nous envoyions quelqu'un vous chercher plus tard ? »

Sirius doutait être capable de pouvoir se repérer si facilement et rentrer au repère sans problème quand il était si peu visible et si peu éclairé de nuit.

« Pourrais-je vous contacter quand il le faudra ? »

L'échange de numéros fut rapide et le domestique le conduisit jusqu'à une voiture, le priant d'attendre tandis qu'il allait en chercher les clés. Pour prendre patience, le jeune Black erra entre les quelques voitures – moins nombreuses qu'à Paris mais c'était légitime, la villa devait accueillir bien moins de vampires que le Palais –, examinant les modèles, appréciant la beauté des lignes italiennes.

Et là Sirius la vit. La moto. Une Ducati d'un rouge flamboyant. Sirius n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de conduire une moto de cette marque et il ne voulait même pas savoir qui avait pensé acheter pareille bête. Qui que ce soit, il le bénissait. Il s'éloigna presque inconsciemment de la voiture à la peinture grise métallisée qui les avait conduit depuis l'aéroport, attiré par la magnifique mécanique, et demanda au domestique : « Puis-je prendre la moto ? »

Le vampire eut l'air légèrement surpris par sa question mais accepta, tout en lui précisant de faire attention à la carrosserie. Sirius se retint de sauter de joie.

Enfourcher la grosse cylindrée, sentir le moteur rugir sous lui tandis qu'il se ruait vers la route, c'était le pur bonheur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que retrouver la liberté enivrante d'une balade en moto lui ferait autant de bien. Il se retenait de rire et crier tandis qu'il fonçait à vive allure parmi les chemins de campagne, sans se soucier des routes toutes tracées juste à côté, fonçant, fonçant vers le cœur doré de la ville. Les limitations de vitesse étaient pour plus tard, les questions aussi. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter du vent et de la vitesse et de l'ivresse de conduire à nouveau. La _liberté_.

* * *

« Luca est... »

« Et Gabriella aussi. Oui. »

Les mots, bien que murmurés, résonnèrent dans l'air chargé du parfum d'encens. Malgré une fenêtre entrouverte, l'air restait étouffant, immobile. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'odeur entêtante du patchouli.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne répondit pas, tentant de prendre la nouvelle avec calme. _Luca et Gabriella. Luca et Gabriella. Luca et Gabriella._ Naïvement, il s'était attendu à la disparition de n'importe quel noble, n'importe quel aristocrate florentin. Pas à eux.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la flamme d'une bougie en cire pourpre valser dangereusement, lors d'une soudaine brise bienvenue. Un coup de vent trop fort et elle s'éteindrait.

_En est-on réduit à cela ? Une vie est-elle aussi fragile qu'une flamme dans le vent ?_

« Tu es certaine ? » demanda-t-il, les poings serrés contre la table de bois de merisier contre laquelle il s'appuyait. Pour ne pas la frapper, _elle_, pour empêcher la fureur et la douleur de s'exorciser à travers la violence. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tels débordements.

Il la sentit approcher plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Cette aura mystique et royale qu'elle ne dissimulait jamais, pauvre folle. Quand il sentit ses seins se presser contre son dos et ses mains froides se glisser sur son torse, il ne fut pas surpris.

« Tu prétends peut-être que je ne sais pas sur qui je gouverne ? » murmura-t-elle contre son dos, la voix douce, charmeuse et chaude.

Il se retourna et repoussa ses mains avec irritation. Un soupçon de vexation passa dans les yeux verts.

« Cesse tes jeux. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas _toi_ qui les as tués ? »

Elle fit la moue, s'éloigna avec dignité et choisit de s'asseoir sur une banquette en bois sombre, incrustée de marbre blanc veiné de gris, à quelques pas de lui. Un style chinois, à première vue. Mains posées sur ses jambes croisées, elle l'observait comme l'aurait fait une petite fille innocente.

« Doutes-tu tellement de moi, Maître ? » demanda-t-elle, penchant la tête juste légèrement sur le côté, ses boucles dorées suivant le mouvement avec douceur.

Il l'observa avec dureté. _Apparence. _Comme lui, elle n'était qu'apparence, pouvoir et ivresse. Mais là où la raison et la résignation le caractérisaient, il n'y avait que de la rancœur et de l'envie chez elle.

« Oui, je doute de toi. Je serais fou de te faire confiance. »

_Fou de faire confiance à n'importe qui._

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire comme un chant, dont beaucoup d'hommes avaient été victimes. Mais il la connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans le piège de si simples charmes.

« Mais tu es _déjà_ fou, Antoine, si l'on en croit les rumeurs. »

Il ne réagit pas à la provocation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on mettait en doute ses capacités, le faisant passer pour trop jeune, trop égocentrique, trop orgueilleux, trop fou à essayer de maîtriser le soleil, le jour, la lumière. Chaque vassal faisait circuler la rumeur de la faiblesse, attendant patiemment que son seigneur tombe, comme une bande corbeaux observent avec convoitise un champ de bataille, espérant que bientôt, ce serait leur heure.

« Ne dévie pas la conversation. » ordonna-t-il sèchement. « Je veux savoir comment. Pourquoi. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu les protéger ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu me prévenir plus tôt ? »

_Pourquoi tu les as laissés mourir. _Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, bien sûr. Pour se venger. Pour cette seule et unique raison qui empoisonnait tout.

Les mains se décroisèrent pour se poser de chaque côté de son corps. La faible lueur des lampes donnait la couleur du sang à sa robe. _Rouge._ Elle avait toujours trop aimé le rouge.

« Ça ne marche pas comme chez toi, ici. Tu crois peut-être que je me rends à Milan et Naples tous les jours, peut-être ? »

« C'est la région qui est sous _ton_ contrôle. »

Un soupir irrité. Le joli visage ressemblait à celui d'une enfant contrariée.

« Le Sud ne m'obéit pas facilement et tu le sais. Et ceux de Milan ont toujours été trop fiers pour céder à Florence. »

Elle lui faisait pitié. _Tu vis dans le passé_, avait-il envie de lui dire. _Tu n'arrives pas à oublier et ça te perdra._

« Alors peut-être devrais-je choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour gouverner l'Italie. »

Eleonora se leva brusquement à ces mots, la colère faisant étinceler ses yeux verts de mille feux. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui. Sans doute l'aurait-elle frappé, si elle n'avait pas su parfaitement ce qu'elle encourait si elle se laissait aller à ce geste.

_Qui fait couler le sang royal..._

« Tu n'as _aucun_ droit sur cette terre ! Tu l'as obtenue par lâcheté et sournoiserie. »

Encore et encore les mêmes reproches. Quand arrêterait-elle cette litanie ? Elle tremblait de fureur, tandis qu'elle le fixait, toute la haine du monde contenue dans ses yeux. _Je te tuerai_, semblaient-ils vouloir dire. _Je te tuerai._

« Je l'ai obtenue par _droit de conquête_. Ne m'apprends pas à régner, Eleonora, oublies-tu _qui _je suis ? »

_Tu oublies trop souvent. Dois-je te rappeler ? _Il avançait vers elle, laissant la puissance déferler en vagues contre elle, laissant sa force s'affronter à la sienne. _Tu n'as rien d'une reine alors arrête de prétendre en être une._ Il la vit tressaillir face à l'assaut de pouvoir. Mais elle était arrogante, trop arrogante pour se soumettre.

« Et oublies-tu _qui _je suis, moi ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux levés vers lui en un geste de défi.

Il eut un sourire à cette réplique prévisible, oh si prévisible. D'un geste rapide mais sans violence, il enserra la taille de la vampire blonde d'un bras, saisissant son visage aux traits délicats de l'autre main. _Prisonnière._

« Ma belle Eleonora. »

Et tandis qu'il déposait un baiser sur ces lèvres qui avaient le charme et la dangerosité des roses, il murmura :

« Ton sang ne vaut rien. »

* * *

Les ruelles étriquées de Florence, ses vieilles maisons aux couleurs rouge, jaune pâle, beige et ocre, dont la peinture s'écaillait par endroits, révélant la brique dessous, formaient un saisissant contraste avec les villes qu'il avait connues. Rien à voir avec les paysages entre mer et colline de Cardiff, la vie tumultueuse de Londres ou la grandeur romantique parisienne. Florence était plus petite, mais à chaque coin de rue, l'on pouvait voir une trace du passé dans ces maisons qui semblaient comme sortir de l'ère des Médicis, avec leurs murs fortifiés et leur gargouilles aux balcons. L'Arno et ses riches ponts, les places et les loggias, les fontaines et les statues, les églises et les palais, la Cathédrale de Florence avec sa façade impressionnante, presque psychédélique, et sa coupole gigantesque...Florence était le berceau de la Renaissance italienne et cela se voyait partout. La ville restait assez active, même en soirée – bien que beaucoup moins que Londres –, les touristes et autochtones poussés dehors par la douce fraîcheur du soir et la beauté du _Ponte Vecchio_ baigné de lumière dorée, sur l'Arno. On aurait presque pu croire le fleuve en feu, avec toutes ces lumières sur les quais.

Florence était belle, ancienne et pittoresque. C'étaient les marchands qui avaient prouvé son essor et les artistes qui avaient assuré son rayonnement. Aujourd'hui, loin de l'époque de la Renaissance, la ville prospérait par le tourisme et le commerce et restait paisible, lovée entre les collines qui la protégeaient.

Sirius aurait sans mal pu tomber sous le charme de Florence, si ce n'était pour le côté quelque peu extravagant de Londres qui lui manquait. Les premières heures dans la cité toscane furent passées à savourer la liberté, à s'enivrer de la vie et de la beauté florentines. Ci et là, les gens se hélaient dans une langue chantante qui ressemblait au français, sans qu'il ne parvienne pour autant à exactement comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Mais il était venu à Florence pour trouver son frère, ou du moins Cyanide Sun, et il n'allait pas oublier son but si aisément.

Trop pressé de s'échapper du clan de vampires et de l'indifférence d'Antoine, il était parti sans avoir aucune piste sur laquelle se baser. L'Ancien avait parlé de disparitions mystérieuses de nobles, mais Sirius n'avait aucune idée des circonstances de leur disparition, ignorant même par où commencer ses recherches. Il s'en tint à essayer de trouver où ses semblables chassaient, prenant une victime au passage – et prenant soin de la laisser étourdie, au lieu de morte – et essayer de repérer tout mouvement suspect. La visite de plusieurs bars se révéla infructueuse : ni vampire ni chasseur de vampires. A croire que Florence contenait bien peu de buveurs de sang.

Dépité devant le calme nocturne de la ville – où étaient les boîtes de nuit ? –, il s'en tint à errer dans les rues pendant encore quelques heures, espérant sans vraiment y croire tomber sur un signe de Cyanide Sun ou d'un congénère vampire au gré du hasard. S'il croisa bien quelques jeunes bourrés en train de crier des paroles ivres et d'autres yeux qui l'observaient avec méfiance tandis qu'il passait devant eux, aucun d'entre eux ne se rapprochait d'un vampire.

Finissant par abandonner la quête futile au bout de plusieurs heures sans résultat, il retourna à la moto et se dirigea de mémoire vers le clan. Restait à espérer qu'il le retrouverait efficacement, sans devoir recourir à un domestique.

* * *

Sirius attendait docilement devant la porte de bois acajou, patientant jusqu'à ce que le domestique transmette son message. Il était particulièrement irrité à l'idée de devoir passer par un intermédiaire pour parler à Antoine mais, de ce qu'il avait compris, l'Ancien était occupé et ne recevait pas n'importe qui n'importe quand. Une petite voix ajouta qu'il ignorait également où se trouvaient les appartements d'Antoine et qu'il aurait donc, de toute façon, dû s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'efforça de la faire taire.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui parut un temps infiniment long, le domestique ouvrit la porte et le laissa pénétrer dans la pièce. Fort semblable à sa propre chambre, la pièce était cependant plus spacieuse, et définitivement dans les tons rouges. De légers voiles carmins faisaient office de séparation des pièces – du moins, Sirius le supposait – et le goût oriental était ici encore plus prononcé. Canapé en fer forgé ouvragé recouvert de coussins aux couleurs chaudes, bougies pourpres, miroir au cadre en or et motifs floraux, lampes aux formes fantastiques ; la riche décoration assaillait sa vue. Mais là où son propre plafond était en bois, celui de cette pièce-ci était décoré de fresques colorées, dépeignant ciel, anges et saints avec une infinie précision et une exquise beauté. Sirius n'aurait même pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'elles dataient de la Renaissance.

« Enchantée de te revoir, Sirius. As-tu apprécié ta visite de la ville ? »

Sirius n'aurait pas dû être surpris de la voir ici. N'aurait pas dû être surpris de la retrouver aux côtés d'Antoine, dans une robe couleur grenat aux épaules dénudées, lui adressant ce même sourire de chat satisfait que la veille. Pourtant, il fut tout de même agacé de la voir là. Ne pouvait-il pas s'entretenir seul avec Antoine ?

« Florence est très jolie. » dit-il, ne sachant que dire d'autre sans perdre patience. _Je ne suis pas venu pour visiter, je suis venu pour retrouver mon frère. _Mais il se tut, prudent ; il ne la connaissait pas et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant des raisons de sa visite. Les informations pouvaient trop facilement tomber entre de mauvaises mains et si jamais Cyanide Sun avait infiltré ce repère et qu'ils détenaient Regulus, ils auraient tôt fait de fuir en apprenant qu'il les cherchait – et la quête de Sirius aurait été vaine.

La vampire blonde eut un léger rire à sa réponse. « Oui, oui, Florence est très jolie. C'était une reine, lors du _Cinquecento_. Mais tu n'as pas pu connaître ça, bien sûr. »

Sirius fut confus, quelques instants. Si elle connaissait son identité, sûrement devait-elle savoir qu'il n'était pas suffisamment âgé pour avoir même connu les décennies précédentes alors la _Renaissance_...Mais juste à cet instant, il la surprit en train d'échanger un regard avec Antoine. Les propos s'étaient-ils réellement adressés à lui ou s'agissait-il d'un message codé pour l'Ancien ? Il n'eut cependant pas longtemps à chercher de réponse adéquate.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » intervint Antoine.

_Te parler_, aurait-il voulu dire. Mais une nuit passée à Florence ne semblait pas avoir changé l'attitude du Maître de Paris à son égard. Si c'était possible, il le sentait encore plus distant qu'à Paris. Malgré lui, il était blessé par cette attitude.

« Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'éclairer sur les circonstances de la disparition des nobles. » s'enquit-il, de son ton le plus neutre. _Ne lui montre pas qu'il a du pouvoir sur toi, ne montre rien._

La réaction de l'Ancien fut étrange. Un instant, les traits d'Antoine se tordirent en une grimace, comme si Sirius venait de l'accuser de trahison, encore une fois. Mais avant que Sirius ait pu réellement comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, l'Ancien retrouva ses airs impassibles, trahi seulement par une tension plus prononcée dans ses mâchoires. Refusait-il de parler de Cyanide Sun devant elle ?

« Ils n'ont pas disparu à Florence, mais à Milan et Naples. Ils étaient simplement originaires d'ici. » déclara-t-il, le ton froid et neutre, son regard déjà détourné – comme s'il ne supportait même plus sa vue.

La nouvelle fut comme un coup de poing au ventre. Milan ? Naples ? Il n'avait qu'une vague notion de la géographie de l'Italie mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas des villes d'à côté. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne trouverait rien à Florence ? Pas de trace de Regulus ou Cyanide Sun ? A quelle distance se trouvaient les deux villes ? Étaient-elles loin l'une de l'autre ? Pouvait-il en atteindre une en démarrant tout de suite ?

Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, Eleonora s'avança de quelques pas vers lui, sa robe grenat bruissant en glissant sur le sol, main droite élégamment tendue comme si elle souhaitait le guider. « Veux-tu que je dépêche quelqu'un pour t'y conduire ? » proposa-t-elle galamment, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Presque comme si elle n'avait été qu'une poupée de chiffon, son bras fut violemment retenu par Antoine, avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Eleonora lâcha un cri de douleur, mais l'Ancien ne semblait pas y prêter attention, tandis qu'il la ramenait de force vers lui, saisissant ses bras pour l'obliger à le fixer.

« Je _t'interdis_ de l'envoyer là-bas. » gronda-t-il, menaçant, canines découvertes, serrant les bras de la vampire blonde comme s'il aurait voulu broyer sa chair. Il avait presque l'air fou.

Au lieu de la peur ou de la stupeur que Sirius aurait crû voir sur ses traits – il n'avait jamais vu Antoine aussi agressif envers quiconque –, Eleonora affichait un air étrangement calme et suffisant, comme si, pour elle, cet éclat de fureur était tout à fait normal. Passé le premier instant de surprise et de malaise – devait-il l'aider ? devait-il intervenir ? – Sirius fut piqué au vif par le commandement du Maître de Paris. _Pourquoi devrais-tu diriger ma vie ? Pourquoi devrais-tu décider à ma place ?_

« Et pourquoi ça ? » riposta-t-il, fixant son attention sur Antoine. Celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, affrontant son regard réellement pour la première fois depuis son atroce réveil. L'ambre brûlait à nouveau de colère, la couleur vibrante fluctuant comme autant de reflets de flamme dans les iris.

Un moment, il crut qu'Antoine allait simplement l'envoyer balader, sans plus lui donner d'explication, comme on ordonne à un enfant de se taire. Il semblait suffisamment courroucé pour pouvoir le renvoyer sans détour en Angleterre (_ou bien pire_, soufflait son esprit), s'il poussait le sujet trop loin. Après une profonde inspiration, yeux clos, il dit d'une voix qui manquait de son mordant habituel :

« Parce je ne fais pas confiance aux familles qui règnent là-bas. J'ai promis à ta famille que j'assurerais ta protection. Je refuse que tu te fasses tuer à cause de ton entêtement puéril. »

Sirius s'enflamma.

« Mon entêtement puéril ? Tu m'as promis que... »

« Je ne t'ai _rien_ promis. » le coupa durement Antoine, les yeux ouverts et à nouveau étincelants de rage.

_Ce n'était pas ainsi que ça devait se passer_, fit désespérément une part de son esprit. Sirius était venu à Paris pour obtenir de l'aide de la part d'Antoine, pour retrouver son frère et, oui, peut-être, pour saisir son offre et lui faire oublier cette relation catastrophique avec Remus et les conneries qui avaient suivi. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que l'Ancien ne s'intéresse plus à lui au point de presque le renvoyer en Angleterre, encore plus confus et perdu qu'auparavant et sans Regulus.

Pourtant, c'était la colère qui animait le Maître de Paris, chaque fois qu'il le voyait, à présent. La colère ou l'indifférence. Sirius n'était pas capable de supporter ce mépris plus longtemps.

Comme pour ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, la vampire blonde s'était délogée en douceur de la poigne d'Antoine, seulement pour se lover contre lui et lui adresser un sourire paresseux. Ainsi, tous les deux rayonnants de beauté, leurs cheveux blonds brillant d'un éclat tantôt or, tantôt cuivre, mains entremêlées, ils semblaient être le couple parfait. L'intimité du geste aurait presque gêné Sirius, si il ne l'irritait pas tant. _De quel droit..._

« Antoine, Antoine...ce sont tes loyaux sujets, voyons. » murmura-t-elle, joue appuyée contre son torse, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, lui souriant avec cet air de connivence qui tordait les entrailles du jeune Black.

_Repousse-la, repousse-la, repousse-la_, pensait fébrilement Sirius, saisi par l'envie urgente de l'arracher des mains d'Antoine. _Vipère. Démone._

L'Ancien émit un reniflement de dédain.

« Bien sûr. Aussi loyaux que toi. » répondit-il, avec moquerie et acerbité, avant de l'éloigner de lui sans douceur, mais sans non plus la violence de son geste précédent. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher, son sourire un soupçon taquin, à présent.

Pendant un instant, Sirius se sentit vraiment comme un étranger, un intrus tombé sur un échange privé. Il y avait une complicité entre ces deux vampires-là, des sous-entendus qu'il était incapable de saisir, des références qui lui échappaient et ça le frustrait autant qu'il se sentait impuissant et laissé de côté. Il s'était rarement senti aussi rejeté de toute sa vie.

Enfin, Antoine tourna la tête vers lui. La tempête avait pris fin dans les iris mordorés et ses yeux avaient retrouvé toute leur froideur coutumière.

« Tu n'iras ni à Milan, ni à Naples. »

Et rien qu'avec ces mots, son destin fut scellé.

* * *

Une main douce se glissa sur son épaule. Les ongles éraflèrent légèrement la peau, par jeu, par séduction, par haine. Laisser la plaie à vif, juste pour faire sentir la douleur, avant qu'elle ne se referme presque aussitôt. Il y prêta à peine attention.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas. » protesta-t-elle, entourant son cou de ses bras, reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Ses boucles blondes chatouillaient sa joue. Il pouvait presque voir sa moue boudeuse, juste de mémoire. Elle avait toujours été tactile, même avec les gens qu'elle détestait. C'était probablement son arme la plus redoutable.

« Non. » avoua-t-il sans remords, tendant la main pour dénouer son étreinte. Elle le lâcha avec un soupir, avant de s'allonger sur le dos à côté de lui. Elle avait troqué ses longues robes pour une simple tunique bordeaux qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination et qui, malgré tout, restait _chic_. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était impossible de reprocher à Eleonora, c'était qu'elle manquait de goût.

« Tu penses trop. » lui reprocha-t-elle, ses cheveux formant comme une couronne d'or autour d'elle. Les bras tendus paresseusement en l'air, on aurait dit qu'elle exécutait quelque danse étrange et exotique. Même ainsi, désinvolte, ses gestes gardaient une grâce royale.

« Et tu me crois suffisamment idiot pour ne pas penser du tout. »

Un léger rire. « C'est toi qui me prête ces pensées, mon cher, je n'ai rien dit. »

Antoine souffla de dédain, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il entendit le bruissement des couvertures et la vit se redresser à côté de lui, jambes repliées sous elle. Elle gardait son éternelle apparence de jeune femme et le corps qui avait attiré son prédécesseur il y avait de cela si longtemps. Il y avait une époque où elle lui parlait, d'un ton tantôt murmuré, tantôt passionné, de la Florence qu'elle avait connu, de ces contemporains de Léonard de Vinci, de cette époque où la cité du lys prospérait en tant que capitale des arts ; une époque bien plus insouciante qu'aujourd'hui et où leur proximité était naturelle et aisée. À présent, elle ne lui réservait que silence, mensonges et pièges.

« Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas ? C'est évident qu'il cherche ton attention. » demanda-t-elle, en laissant vaguement traîner ses doigts sur son poignet. Elle aurait presque pu paraître innocente, s'il ne la connaissait pas tant.

Antoine eut un bref éclat de rire, à ça. Un rire mi-amer, mi-moqueur. Un sujet trop difficile, trop délicat, en ce moment.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi, ne prétends pas être idiote. N'est-ce pas ce qui a perdu Cassius ? Ou peut-être me détestes-tu tellement que tu aimerais exactement me faire subir ce que j'ai infligé à ton créateur ? » répliqua-t-il, d'un ton légèrement plus cassant que prévu. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle le tourmentait sans cesse de questions, essayant de trouver la faille dans son armure si bien construite, sans plus faire attention à ses propres motifs pour être venu à Florence. Seigneur, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle aurait reconnu Sirius de suite, il aurait dû savoir que c'était une erreur de l'amener.

Les lèvres rosées se pincèrent et elle resserra les bras autour d'elle, comme si elle avait soudain froid.

_Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal ?_ avait-il envie de demander. _L'as-tu réellement aimé ?_

« C'était il y a longtemps. Je ne suis pas rancunière à ce point. Tu es mon Maître, à présent. »

Antoine lui offrit un sourire désabusé. Même à n'importe quelle autre oreille, ce discours aurait sonné creux. Elle était pourtant meilleure menteuse que cela.

« Épargne-moi tes mensonges. Tu me hais. Tu es probablement la première à vouloir ma mort, parmi tous mes sujets. »

« Tu as tué mon créateur. » riposta-t-elle, sa voix prenant un accent plus dur.

« Ainsi que d'autres. » répondit-il, d'un ton désinvolte. _Cassius était fou, corrompu et incompétent. Il ne méritait pas sa place._ « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que son empire se serait effondré d'ici quelques années si je n'étais pas intervenu. Il était incapable de mener la guerre contre les lycans, incapable d'en protéger son royaume. »

« Il ne les détestait pas autant que toi. »

« Il était un idiot qui croyait qu'on pouvait cohabiter avec eux. » rétorqua-t-il sèchement, l'humeur faussement badine soudain disparue.

« Nous pouvions cohabiter ! » répliqua Eleonora avec feu, soutenant son regard insolemment, la tête relevée avec fierté. Ce n'était plus la soumission tant bien que mal acquise au cours des siècles qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux émeraude, non, c'était toute la défiance accordée par sa naissance, son sang et son rang ; ces mêmes arguments qui pouvaient le détruire, au moindre faux-pas.

« Non. » fit-il d'un ton péremptoire, détournant la tête. _Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Jamais._

Il sentait son regard peser sur lui, à essayer de l'analyser, décrypter ses pensées, découvrir ses failles, tandis qu'elle répondait, à voix basse :

« Tu ne leur as jamais pardonné. »

Il serra les mâchoires, continuant d'aveugler ses yeux à la lueur des bougies, espérant effacer les images évoquées par les souvenirs ravivés. Comme les flocons de neige avaient paru si parfaits, dans leur scintillante fragilité, à la lumière dévorante des flammes. Comme la buée avait paru si fine, dans l'air lourd au parfum de rouille et de sel. Et la mince ligne, rouge sang, sur l'horizon, qui annonçait le lever imminent du soleil, prêt à incendier ces terres maudites. _Non. Non, il n'y a aucune place pour le pardon._

Il y eut un long silence, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, la voix plus douce, peut-être, qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant.

« Il va falloir que tu prennes ta décision. Il ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment. »

Un sourire amer tordit ses lèvres.

« Il me semble que j'ai attendu une éternité. »

* * *

Quand la nuit tomba sur Florence, au crépuscule du quatrième jour, un domestique vint frapper à sa porte, l'air hagard et désorienté. Dès cet instant, il avait su. _Non_, aurait-il voulu crier. _Non !_

« Maître...il s'est enfui du clan. » avait-il murmuré, de façon à peine audible. Comme si murmurer rendrait la chose moins grave, moins mortelle. Comme si murmurer ferait disparaître l'acte.

Et même s'il s'était préparé à ces mots, même si, secrètement, il s'y était attendu, les paroles furent comme un nouveau choc, un nouveau coup de poignard en plein cœur. _Non...non..._

Et tandis qu'il quittait le clan de Florence en trombe, le sourire insupportable d'Eleonora brûlé sur sa rétine, les mêmes mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_« M'emmèneras-tu devant Dieu ? » avait-elle demandé, jeune, pure et fragile, si fragile. Et pâle, si mortellement pâle..._

_Il lui avait souri, l'avait embrassée, enlacée._

_« Je te le promets. »_

_Je te le promets._

* * *

_Atmosphère : (silence), 19 mai 2012_

_Millenium Nightmare (United Shits of America) – Latexxx Teens, 30 mai 2012_

_(silence), 5-6 juillet 2012_

_Eros – Ludovico Einaudi / The Vote – James Newton Howard, 16 juillet 2012_

_(silence), 10 août 2012_

_Oasis – Tarja Turunen / Sacra – Apocalyptica, 13 août 2012_

_The Hand That Feeds – Nine Inch Nails, 14 août 2012_

_Breath of Life – Florence and the Machine, 16 août 2012_

_Houses of Cards – Zeromancer feat. Free Dominguez, 17 août 2012_

_Moving Mountains – Two Steps From Hell, 23 août 2012_

_(silence), 24 août 2012_

_Save Yourself – Stabbing Westward / Seven Devils – Florence and the Machine, 27 août 2012_

_album Imaginaerum (Tour Edition - Orchestral version) – Nightwish, 28 août 2012_

_Betty – Damien Saez, 2 septembre 2012_

_(silence), 20-23 septembre 2012_

_(silence), 7 octobre 2012  
_

**Normalement, ce chapitre-ci devait comporter l'amorce du Sirius/Antoine...mais je me suis retrouvée à écrire, écrire, écrire pour finir bloquée au moment crucial. Bref, je me retrouvais avec un chapitre d'une vingtaine pages, toujours pas terminé, avec un blanc énorme entre la dernière partie écrite et ledit Sirius/Antoine (écrit en 2009), avec des changements d'humeurs peut-être trop nombreux pour un seul chapitre. J'ai donc décidé de reporter le Sirius/Antoine au chapitre suivant...en espérant enfin y parvenir cette fois ! Il y aura également plus d'action (si tout va bien) au chapitre suivant ;)**

**Pour les descriptions de Florence...en fait, je me _suis_ déjà rendue dans cette ville. Mais je n'en ai gardé qu'assez peu de souvenirs malheureusement (c'était il y a quand même sept ans) et, au final, assez peu de photos. Vous excuserez donc les descriptions qui peuvent paraître parfois inexactes, j'ai essayé de me renseigner le plus possible. Je me suis inspirée de plusieurs villas médicéennes pour la description du clan de Florence.**

**Quant à _Hide From The Sun_, l'OS centré sur Regulus et Remus avance lentement, dû à une pause pour me concentrer sur KL. Il fait environ 12 pages Word, pour l'instant.**

**La couverture de Killing Loneliness a été publiée sur DeviantArt. Pour y accéder, allez voir mon profil ;)  
**

**Merci à Kleodie pour m'avoir aidée (tu laisseras peut-être une review, cette fois? :a:) !**

**Sorn**

******PS : Les reviews font toujours plaisir et motivent l'auteure ;)**


End file.
